


I found myself when I found you

by jjthegreatblr



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mystery, Romance, Thriller AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjthegreatblr/pseuds/jjthegreatblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident, Laura finds the dark mystery of the lake. The following events will lead to the discovery of the Karnstein family's secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

“Stupid traffic!” I exclaimed, exhausted by almost two hours of sitting in my car. I had a freaking conference to attend. And I was sure I was going to be late. 

_My boss is going to kill me!_

The convention was in Hartberg, and I lived in Graz. So I had to take my car and go, by myself. Unfortunately, on that day, it seemed like every person on the planet was headed there.

And there I was, stuck in the middle of the highway, as snug as a bug in a rug!

I hated waiting. It was one of the few things that had always riled me up. I still remember the few times my father had picked me up later than usual from school. I had been furious, and I hadn't talked to him for the entire afternoon.

Until he bought me ice cream, then it was all forgotten.

“Maybe I can take a secondary road...” I murmured to myself. There had to be another way.

I took my phone and I started typing. It's not like I was driving, since the row of cars moved at the speed of a turtle. Finally, I found the solution to my problem. I could free myself from that torture by taking the following exit and going through a country road.

Perfect!

After a few minutes, I managed to get out of the highway. It was relieving to follow a deserted path for once. The view was not bad, either. The morning sun was lighting up everything around me, from the fields to the beautiful fruit trees. There were people in country clothes, apparently working in their farms. I cound also hear the sound of birds chipping. It was relaxing.

The anger I had previously felt started to evaporate.

I approached a crossroad. I slowed down and looked at the signs. To go to Hartbert, I had to turn right. I was going the right way and I was so happy about it. Generally, my father didn't trust me with these things. I was still a little baby that needed to be protected.

“God, dad, I am 27. I can perfectly take care of myself!” I had sighed soundly.

“I know, but what if something happens to you? What if you get lost? What if-” He kept following me in the house, as I prepared the last things I needed before going.

“Daaaad, calm down.” I whined. “I know where I have to go. Plus, my cellphone is going to help me if I need.”

“Have you checked if it is fully charged?” He added, his brows furrowing like they always did when he was worried.

“Yes, it is.” I rolled my eyes, _again_. 

I frantically closed my case and headed towards the door. I was exasperated. He moved behind me and stopped at the entrance. “Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?” He basically yelled, since I was already at my car.

“Yes, dad.” I had to leave before he drawed another eye roll from me. “See you tonight, love you.”

“Love you too.” He had replied, defeated.

I loved my dad, I really did, but he was so overly protective that sometimes I felt suffocated. It didn't help that I had to move back to his house, since I didn't make enough money to afford any form of rent.

I was a journalist. Well, a sort of journalist. I had a degree and all that, but I didn't know if writing about town festivals or puppies' adoption counted as actual journalism. I had envisioned a very different life for me. I dreamed of writing about exciting things. Stuff that kept people on the edge of their seats, not that kind of foolishness. For Hufflepuff's sake, I was sure little animals were so much interesting; but this kind of articles weren't meant for me.

One day, I would be a very well known writer. Yes, my ideal life encompassed the composition of stories. I just had to find an exciting one to put down in words, and that would be it. Millions of euros in my bank account. Then I could travel the world, experiencing life and being happy forever.

That was the idea. Very specific. Also, it was probably a pie in the sky.

But a girl could dream, right?

In the meantime, I had to manage with my crappy job and my even more crappy boss. He was the reason for my distress, that day. He had compelled me to go to that stupid conference about gardening or stuff like that. No reason to say I was as happy as a sandboy.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a particularly useful sign on my right. If only I had seen it, my life would have been very different. In hindsight, I can say that I'm almost grateful, though. You'll see why.

Anyway, I kept driving, unaware of what was expecting me. The road was clean, so I took the liberty of speeding up over the acceptable speed limit.

As everyone knows, slowing down is so much harder when you drive at such velocity. So, when I saw the barrier ahead of me, it was too late. I slammed my foot on the brake, and, in the heat of the moment, I tried to turn to avoid the obstruction.

My car hit the guardrail forcefully. I think I can still remember with goosebumps the horrible shrieking sound it created. I couldn't stop the car.

In that moment of panic, I saw my life flash before my eyes.

_This is it, Laura. You've had a good life. Say goodbye to the world of the living!_

I broke through the guardrail and, surprisingly, I was in mid air. I hit a surface. Suddenly, water started to fill up the car.

And that is the last thing I remember.

\------

White. It was all white.

I slowly opened my eyes and the only colour I could see was white.

Was I dead? Was that heaven?

Gradually, my vision became less blurry. Everything was still white, but I realised I was staring into something concrete, real. I smelled spirits. That was definitely not paradise. “Laura...” I heard someone say.

I cautiously turned my head to the side. It was my father. Once again, his brows were furrowed. He looked tired. “Laura, are you okay? Can you hear me?”

“Da-,” My throat felt dry. “Wa-, Water.”

“Of course.” He took the bottle on the little table beside the bed and he put some water in a cup. His movements were uncertain, so much that he spilled some water on the floor. Only then I noticed he was shaking. I tried talking again but I couldn't. I sensed movement near him. There was another person in the room.

Danny.

“I've got this, Tom.” She mumbled. He looked at her and thanked her, sighing in relief. Danny gently placed one hand behind my head, to help me lift it up. With the other, she made me drink.

“Thank you.” I finally managed to say after I swallowed. “What happened?” I asked, looking confusedly at them.

“You had an accident, Laura. You fell into a lake with your car.”

“Oh my god.” I raised my hand to my forehead. I felt weak, and I had a little headache. But, apart from that, nothing hurt. “Am I okay?”

“Luckily, yes” Danny continued. “The collision was heard by the farmers working near the place, so they immediately called the police. When they got there, they found you on the shore, unconscious. You must have got out of the car and swam to the top of the lake. Can you remember anything?”

“Well, I recall crashing my car, but nothing else”. My head started pounding really hard. My surroundings were still a little bleary. I squinted.

“Don't force yourself. You just take some rest.” Danny advised. I complied, feeling my eyes almost closing. “I have to go back to work.” Danny announced, apparently addressing my father. “I have some things to do. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yes, darling. Thank you for stopping by.”

Then, I fell asleep.

\------

The doctors released me the day after. They said I was okay, since I hadn't suffered any damage. My father kept praising the lord. To him, it had just been a miracle.

To me, I didn't know. There were some pieces missing in my head. I kept wondering how I had been able to get out of the car and save myself. Every time I tried to recollect, I felt a dull ache in my head. So I usually dropped it.

My house was not the biggest, but it was comfortable and lovely. It had just one floor, with a red-brick front. The entrance opened to the main hall and, from there, you could access any room. There was a wooden floor and the walls were full of pictures of me and my father. You could see the one we made when I won my singing competition in middle school; or the one after graduation; or the best one, where he, Danny and I all had smudges of ice cream all over our faces. I was taken the day of my seventeenth birthday.

I turned to the right, where there was an open space that introduced to the living room. I jumped into the couch, feeling already sleepy. The hospital could be very tiresome.

That night, my father took very good care of me. He made roasted potatoes, my favorites, and he even tucked me into bed. I let him do it, both because I felt like being spoiled and because he had a loving look in his eyes, which reminded me of what he had endured because of my accident. He deserved to know that I was still with him and had no intention of leaving.

Just for that night, I could pretend I was still his little girl.

\------

Water. Water everywhere. I was fully immersed. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Something was holding me by my feet. I looked down. My limbs were tied together with a strong rope. It was pushing me down and down and down.

Until I lifted my head and, to my sheer horror, I saw two terrifying eyes looking straight at me. They came closer and closer. I tried to loosen the knot in my feet, but it was useless. Those eyes kept moving towards me. I was scared to death. In a swift motion, those eyes turned into a full face. I screamed at the top of my lungs, getting restless-

“Laura! Laura! Wake up, it's just a dream!”

_Who is it?_

“Laura, come on!”

I felt someone shaking me, and I slowly started to stir awake. I saw my father leaning over me, a preoccupied expression on his face. “Laura, sweetheart, it was just a bad dream. Calm down.”

He held me into his arms for awhile. I didn't realise I had been shivering until my father's embrace placated me. He carried on massaging my back, right between my shoulder blades. He knew how that movement calmed me down. And it did. He asked me how I felt and explained he had heard me squealing from his room. I pointed out I had just had a nightmare and I coaxed him to come back to bed, into his room, since he wanted to sleep by my side.

How protective could he be it was beyond my understanding.

Anyway, that night I didn't rest anymore. I was jumpy and pretty upset.

That dream had stirred a rather unsettling feeling inside my chest.

The same disturbing nightmare haunted me for the next four nights. The dynamic was the same: I was into the water, bound by my feet, and the same eerie face persecuted me. By then, I had memorised its features. It was a man with dark hair and dark blue eyes. On the third night, I even saw his body. He was attached to some cord, just like me. I think, but I am not so sure, that on the fourth night he even asked me to help him.

After five days, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to do something if I wanted to regain my ability to sleep. I was a mess. I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw my puffy, red eyes. My honey hair was disheveled and my face was as pale as a ghost. No pun intended.

I waited until my father went to work, I put on some clothes and I got out. I had to come back to that scary lake.

\------

_Well, if it isn't as creepy as a scene in a horror movie..._

I arrived to the lake, finally. I had decided to drive really slowly, so it took me a lot to get there. But at least I hadn't caused another catastrophe. I should have listened to my father when he said “Slow and steady wins the race!”, with that proud smile and his hands on his hips.

On my way, I had also noticed the sign which clearly indicated that the road after the soon-to-come bridge was closed due to road works. How had I not spot it the first time?

I didn't remember crashing the guardrail on the bridge. The damage was pretty bad, actually. The barrier which closed the bridge was on the opposite side from the one I had come from. Apparently, I had covered more than half of the platform, until I saw the stopping sign and diverted my course. So I ended up in the lake.

I scanned around me. The sight was splendid. The place was surrounded by trees of different colours. On the ground, the leaves formed a beautiful carpet of red and yellow. In the distance, I distinguished a few little houses, most of them looked like shaks. Near the road, a narrow path descended the valley, leading to the land under the bridge.

I decided to descend into the shore. The police tape was surrounding the entire place, but I walked beyond it and reached the lake. The height between the bridge and the land was considerable.

How in the name of Hogwarts did I manage to save myself? I guess I'll never know. That place was where I had almost died. The mere thought send shivers down my spine.

Anyway, now I didn't know what to do.

_Stop thinking about it, Laura. You're fine. You're probably about to do something really stupid, but, for now, you are safe._

Despite my fear, I had to dip into the water. I had to see what it was like, down there. And maybe, just maybe, my nightmares would cease. I took off my shoes and my trousers and I glared at the water.

_it's now or never. It's now, or you'll be haunted forever by those creepy dreams._

I carefully slipped in. The water felt nice, it wasn't too cold. Mustering up some courage, I fully immersed. Thank god I was a great swimmer. I had to give credit to my father for that. When I was little, he signed me up for every type of course that he believed useful for 'surviving'. So I had taken smimming classes, krav maga ones, and he had even taught me how to use a gun.

But those were stories for some other time. In that moment, I had a fear to overcome. When I felt like the air in my lungs was subsiding, I decided to go back up. And that's where I saw it.

Ahead of me was a body, or what it remained of it, its feet tied up and its face completely unrecognisable.

I shouted.

I suddenly realised I was missing air and I frantically swam to the surface, grasping for air. I finally got to breathe.

I had to call the police.

\------

Danny handed me a cup of hot cocoa. I was at the police station, a blanket wrapped over me.

After the cops arrived at the site, I explained everything. Danny was there, too, since she was an investigator and I had reported the discovering of a corpse.

As soon as she had heard the place in question was the lake, she had jumped on her feet. She didn't expect to find me there, though, as she had told me. So she brought me with her, leaving the 'crime scene'. “Thanks.” I said, my voice still a little shaky.

“You are welcome.” She looked like she wanted to say something else. She probably wanted to reprimand me for coming back to the lake.

God, I had so many overly protective people in my life.

She was about to express her thoughts, when my dad arrived. Well, if Danny had not gotten the chance to tell me off, he sure did.

\------

A few days later, I was feeling a lot better. I had gotten my fully deserved sleep and I was going back to work.

I had enjoyed taking a little vacation from my job, and going back to taking orders from my awful boss was as pleasant as it sounded.

In any case, I was still a little shocked from the events of the preceding days. I was curious about the identity of the man of the lake. And, most importantly, I kept wondering if fate had wanted me to find the body, or it was just a coincidence. Somehow I felt a strange alarm going off in my head, telling me to find out more about him. It was like a sixth sense warning me.

I decided not to linger on it any longer as I prepared to go to work.

After I got dressed, I went into the kitchen and started pouring some soy milk in my beloved Tardis mug. My father had already made cupcakes and he was listening to the morning news on the sofa.

“...found out about the identity of the mysterious corpse discovered in the Raab lake...”

I rushed into the living room, just as the journalist announced the name...

“...William Karnstein.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Will's surname is not Karnstein, but, here, it is, for clarity. And don't worry, we'll see Carmilla soon!
> 
> I hope you liked the first chapter, let me know what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated :)
> 
> Big thanks to my amazing girlfriend, who encouraged me to write this.
> 
> I'm on tumblr: jjthegreatblr


	2. I met you

“...William Karnstein.”

The name was strangely familiar. I felt like I had heard it many times, I just didn't know where. And then the reporter clarified it for me.

“He was one of the heir of the Karnstein family, famous in the field of high-tech production and Tech support...”

Of course!

The Karnstein Corporation was an industrial giant which produced factory's machinery, computers, phones and other super advanced technological stuff. Heck, it was probably even involved with the Nasa or something.

It was really a scandal that one member of the family was found dead in a lake. I bet every newspaper of the city was going to talk about it.

Talking about periodicals, I had to go to work.

I said goodbye to my dad, who, as usual, reminded me to be careful in the _outside world_ , and got out.

\------

Apparently, William Karnstein was the third-born in the Karnstein descent. His father and mother were currently the head of the business, and he would have been one of the heir of their immense wealth.

According to the Internet, he had disappeared five years before. No one knew what had happened to him.

I remembered the turmoil of social media at that time. Many public announcements by Lilita Morgan, his mother, had been showed on television. The police had conducted the investigations for many months, but he was never found. Until now, of course.

I kept scrolling for awhile, searching for more information, when my colleague, Mel, plunged into my office.

Thankfully, my computer screen was directed to the opposide side of the door, so she didn't see what I was doing.

“The boss wants to see you.” She blurted drily. She got out before I had the chance to reply.

Seriously, that girl had the enthusiasm of a dormouse.

I turned off my computer, just in case someone saw I wasn't really working, and headed to the chief office.

The journalistic department, where I worked, was on the third floor of a pretty tall building. Our weekly newspaper was one of the most famous in Styria. “The Styria news” it was called. Despite the creativity of the name, the contents were really interesting. It had many sections, starting from politics, to economics, to the crime news and so on. It appealed to every kind of person.

In one of the last pages, you could find a segment dedicated to stupid things. It was usually written by me. How cool was that?

While I made my way to the boss' room, I waved at a few of my coworkers. Despite the obvious competition that I had with them, we were in good terms with each other.

_I like you all, but in a few years I will have your job._

When I got to the director's office, I knocked lightly.

“Come in!” He shouted from inside. His voice was so booming that he could have smashed the windows.

His office was the biggest on the floor. It had a large window just opposite the door, with a large wooden desk in front of it. On the right, a gigantic bookcase covered the entire wall and, on the left, a wide leather sofa was set. The room smelled like cigars and ink.

“Hollis, seat!” He bellowed.

_How polite of you, boss!_

I silently took a seat in front of the table, wondering what he wanted from me.

“You are finally back, I see. I have an assignment for you.” He was so straight-forward. He didn't even give you a minute to breathe. “One of my sources gave me some very interesting information about you. I knew you had had an accident, but now they tell me you are the one who found a corpse.” He looked directly into my eyes.

How in the name of Hogwarts did he knew that? I mean, he had a lot of connections, but I thought Danny had managed to hide that particular fact. I was flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say.

“I-... I wasn-” I stuttered.

“Don't even deny it, it would be useless.” He continued. “Anyway, as I said, I have a job for you. I want you to write about the accident from your point of view, including the discovery of the body. Something engaging and well written.”

Was he really asking me to write about that?

I mean, I wasn't really against the idea, but the fact that he was belittling the impact that it all had on me was really irritating. I was about to respond when he interrupted me, _again_.

“Before you reply, let me tell you something. If you pop out a good piece, I might give you the opportunity to write about the story as it evolves. You'd have the priority to produce every piece regarding the case. So, what do you think?”

Oh my god, he was giving me a part of the crime news' section. I would finally write about important stuff. Despite the fact that he was basically bribing me into writing about my own experience, it was an offer I couldn't refuse.

Still, I had to try to avoid the worse.

“Is there a way I can omit my proper name in the article?” I asked.

“Oh, come on, Hollis!” He gushed. “You know that a personal involvement with tragic events sells more! Besides, I'm essentially giving you a promotion, what's there to complain about?” He opened his arms widely.

I thought about it for a second. After all, letting people know I had found the body was not that bad, right? And it would just be an article. Then, I could write about the story from a journalistic point of view. Maybe, in the end, I would stop giving reports about the zoo's giraffes.

I had to aceept.

“Fine, I'll do it. But only the first piece will be personal.” I enquired. He needed me for marketing reasons, so I felt entitled to demand some conditions.

“Looks like we have a deal, Hollis. I want that piece by tomorrow morning. Don't make me regret it. You can go!” He motioned with his hand towards the door.

“You will not, sir, I promise.” I rushed out of the room and closed the door.

I was finally getting a big opportunity for my career. I was so excited I started doing a happy dance around the hall. When I realised people were looking at me in a strange way, I stopped.

But I still skipped to my own office.

\------

Since I had gotten the chance of a lifetime, I wanted to write some very detailed pieces about the case. So that night, after I finished the first article, I started researching about William Karnstein. Where could I start if not from his Facebook profile?

When I saw his profile picture, I was flabbergasted. He looked exactly like the man I had seen in my dreams. How was that even possible? I was absolutely sure I had never met him before. And the body's face was completely ruined...

I shivered.

Despite my surprise, I started scrolling down the page. As expected, it was full of condolences and prayers.

I have never understood how people could be so fake on social media. I bet only 2% of his Facebook friends actually knew him and his family. People who were actually close to them were going to be phisically beside them, and not writing stupid clichè sentences online.

I remember when my mother died. I was fifteen. A lot of classmates had expressed simpathy for what had happened. They even came to the funeral and all that. For a while, I thought they cared about me. Until I came back to school a few days later. Those _friends_ started ignoring me again. Thankfully, I had Danny.

I scrolled down Will's profile. The last time some contents were added had been five years before. Previous to his disappearence. Apparently, he had gotten a bachelor degree in economics and was studying to get the master one.

I decided to take a look at his pictures. There were many photos of him with the same group of people. A few at graduation, other at parties and so on.

To my surprise, I found one with his family. It had probably been taken on his birthday, since there was a big cake in front of him. He was at the centre, surrounded by four people.

On the left, I recognised the woman I had seen on the news a few years before. She was his mother. She was tall, with blonde hair put in a tight bun. Her eyes were very cold. She looked very authoritative.

Next to her was a man. He had grey hair and dark eyes. He appeared to be nicer than the woman, more relaxed maybe.

On the right I detected two girls. One had dark skin and black hair. She was smiling widely and hugging both Will and the other girl. The latter was the one that particularly caught my eyes. Unlike the other one, she had white skin, but also black hair. She was extremely beautiful. She had a peaceful expression on her face, a light grin enlightening her features. She was really stunning.

I supposed they were his sisters. One of them must have been adopted.

This picture was not tagged though, so I could not know their names.

\------

My goal was to find out more and more about the mysterious family. That's why I decided to start my 'investigations' from the funeral.

I know, I know, maybe it wasn't right for me to be there. But I wasn't just like those journalists looking for a scoop; I was actually involved in the case. I had found the body and I wanted to help William. I was entitled to be there, at least that's what I thought...

Anyway, when I got there I saw a lot of people in front of the church, expressing their simpathy to the family.

In our tradition, the coffin is firstly arranged outside the church. Then, when the bells ring, it is transported inside for the rites.

I could distinguish William's family. They stood near the funerary urn. It was large and inlaid with beautiful patterns. They must have spent a lot for it.

Strangely, the pretty girl I had seen in the picture was not there.

I waited until the entire crowd entered the church before joining. As I looked for an empty seat, I caught sight of Danny. She waved at me and motioned me to take the place beside her.

“What are you doing here?” I murmured, surprised.

“I should ask you the same question.” She replied with her brow raised.

“I found the body, remember?” I continued. “And now I want to be close to him somehow. Also, to be honest, I have to write a piece...”

“I see.” She replied. “Well, I have been assigned the case.”

“Really?” I squeaked.

“Lower your voice, we are in the house of God!” She admonished.

“Sorry”.

Before I had the chance to say something else, the ceremony started.

In the meantime, an idea popped into my head.

\------

After the funeral and the burial of the body, we found ourselves into the Karstein family's guesthouse, where the traditional buffet was served. Danny had gone to talk to Mrs Karnstein and I was left alone for awhile.

I looked around, trying to spot familiar faces. Perhaps I could find people to interview later, or possible sources of information. I spotted one of the guys I had seen in William's pictures, a very tall guy, talking to one of William's sisters, the dark-skinned one.

On the opposite side of them, a great number of guests were talking to one another. They all seemed rich and pretentious. I guessed they were business partners or something.

Among them, I recognised the very famous John Vordenberg. I knew him because the newspaper I worked for had produced a few articles about him. He was a rich capitalist. What surprised me was his presence itself. It was well known that he was in marketing competition with the Karnsteins. They were basically enemies in the economic field.

Why would he be attending the funeral of his main antagonist's son?

Go figure. It was probably to maintain a facade of respectability.

Looking around some more, I noticed a window-door opening to the outside garden. So I decided to get out and take a look. I did not expect to find William's other sister on the swing, by herself.

She was slightly different from the picture. She looked older, and she was wearing a thoughtful expression. The infectious grin I had seen in the photo was gone.

In that moment, I felt a sudden urge to make it come back. I wanted to see her smile. What a strange idea.

I approached the girl slowly.

“Hi...” I muttered. She was startled. She probably had not even noticed me.

Her gaze was very intense. For a moment I felt scrutinised, like she was trying to pinpoint who I was, just by looking up and down at me.

“Hello,” She replied with a blank expression. “do I know you?”

“I'm afraid not.” I responded. “My name is Laura. I'm-” _not a jousnalist._ “I am William's friend from college.”

She narrowed her eyes, still analysing me. “I don't recall Will ever talking about a 'Laura'.”

“Well,” I had to make something up. “we weren't really that close, but we often studied together. He helped me with economics stuff.”

She seemed to believe me, or I convinced myself so. “You are his sister, right?” I added.

“Yes.”

_Very talkative, I see._

“Soooo,” I cautioned. “why are you here all alone?”

“It's not really any of your business, is it?” She hissed. Her tone was bitter.

I cringed inside. Somehow, her words really upset me. Usually, when people were harsh or impolite, I didn't even bother talking to them. But this girl was different. I didn't really know why, but I wanted her to like me.

And seeing her there, by herself, when she could perfectly be in that guest house surrounded by family and friends, really broke my heart.

“You are right, it is not.” I sighed.

She did not reply, so I took the chance to sit beside her, on the other swing. We sat there for awhile, in silence, until she broke it.

“Why are you still here? I clearly hinted that I don't like your presence.”

“I know,” I murmured with a pout. “but I wanted to keep you some company. No one should be alone in moments like this. You probably think it is for the best, that nobody will understand the way you feel. But some people do, believe me.” I looked straight at her. “It is when you think you should be alone that you really need other people the most. And no person on the planet deserves loneliness, not even the most evil one.” I shook my head.

She observed me with unreadable features. I knew she was poundering what I had said, searching for the truth behind my words. I held her penetrating gaze for several minutes, or maybe hours. Who knew.

“Carmilla!” Someone interrupted us. I turned my head to the side, regaining some consciousness of my surroundings.

“Come inside. I want you to meet somebody.” Her mother was calling for her. She was just as cold as she looked in the picture.

Carmilla snuck one last cursory look at me before getting up and going inside.

I let out a deep sigh. That girl was intense.

Who knew if I would have the chance to talk to her again. I really wanted to. I felt a strong pull towards her, maybe because she was mysterious, or probably because she was the sister of the man whom I had found dead.

A quiver ran through my body. It was becoming a habit lately.

_Why do you always have to think about that?_

I was already too engrossed in that case, and the thought terrified me a little.

“Laura, I finally found you.” Danny walked towards me. “I am going home now, do you want a ride?”

“Yes, thanks.”

We left the Karnstein's mansion.

On the way to the car, the only thought occupying my mind was Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightly shorter chapter, but here ends the introduction to the story. Soon, shit will get real :D


	3. New cooperations

__

“I've never been to this place.” Danny admitted, half chewing her ice cream. “This banana split is so good.” After leaving the Karnstein's house, I asked Danny to stop to an ice cream shop. It was a sort of tradition. Whenever we would be together, we would try a different parlour, no matter the season.

“I know, right.” I chirped. “You should try the black cherry sundae, it's delicious!” I had the biggest smile on my face. I loved every kind of desserts, especially ice cream.

“Soooo,” I continued after a moment of silence. “how is it going with the case? Found out anything useful already?”

“Not much,” Danny sighed. “we are just waiting for the results from the autopsy. For now, we are to interrogate a lot of people, from the family members to the business partners.”

“It seems like you have a lot of work ahead of you.” I gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah, I hope we find out soon who the killer is. That family deserves closure after all this time.”

“He was murdered, then.” I stated.

“Yeah. He was definitely killed. The body was tied to some ropes, attached to a heavy rock and thrown into the lake. It's a trick as old as time.”

“Looks like the killer was born in Middle Ages.” I tried to lighten the mood.

“Probably.” She gave me a lopsided grin.

“Can I use that information for my article, though?” I asked.

“Yeah, it's not like it is a secret anymore. These things are like gossip. Someone gets a tip-off and boom, everyone knows.” She rolled her eyes.

In that moment, I was pondering on whether or not I should talk to her about my idea. I had been thinking about it since I met her in the church. “Speaking of information about the case, what would you think about collaboration?” I muttered, hesitant.

“What do you mean?” Danny lifted an eyebrow.

“I mean, I help you solve the case and you help me with my articles.” I proposed. “You know I have a knack for investigation, my impeccable sixth sense will be at your complete disposal!” I bumped my fist in the air with a big smile on my lips.

“So you would reveal publicly what I find out? No, thanks.” She made a 'no sign' with her index finger.

I had to convince her. “Oh, come on. You know I would not disclose anything unless you gave me permission.” I explained. “Besides, I'm not just doing it for my pieces, but also for my thirst for knowledge. May I remind you that-”

“You were the one who found the body.” Danny interrupted me, rolling her eyes. “You have repeated that a million times already.”

“Just because I want to make it clear that my interest in the story is sincere, and comes from my soul.” I dramatically put my hand on my chest, earning a laugh from Danny.

“Let's just assume I accepted the offer, what's in there for me?” Danny questioned. “Apart from your 'sixth sense' aid, that is.” As she said it, she made an inverted-commas-sign with her hands. Danny loved using gestures to emphasise her point.

I thought about it for a moment. I actually could give her something...

“Well,” I ventured. “I met Carmilla Karnstein, William's sister. I could become her friend, so I would gather information from the inside. You know there are things people don't say to the police...”

As soon as I proposed it, I felt my stomach turn. I knew I should not take advantage of that poor girl, but it was the only thing I could think of to convince Danny.

And I didn't really have to use her. It's not like I would publish or divulge any secret or personal information.

I could only report to Danny the relevant facts for the case.

I wasn't really doing anything bad.

She seemed really lonely.

And she fascinated me.

And I just wanted to be her friend.

_Stop blabbering into your head, you idiot!_

Danny interrupted the prattle in my head. “Interesting. Maybe you'll be introduced in the house and get information from his friends and relatives. But it would be dangerous, so no.” She shook her head.

“Oh come on, Danny.” I complained. “You know I can handle myself. If I smell something unsafe I'll back away, or I'll call you. I'm not fifteen anymore, I can take some risks.” I looked straight at her. My gaze was pleading but also determined.

“You know,” she sighed. “you have a particular fire in your eyes when you get resolute about some idea.” She had a soft smile on her lips.

“Yes, but only when I really care about something.” I confirmed, slightly grinning.

Danny shook her head and grinned. “I guess I cannot win against you. We are on, Hollis!”

“Yay!” I started bouncing on my seat. “We will be like those women from James Patterson's books. I will be the journalist and you the investigator. We will solve enigmas and save people's lives!”

Danny was fully laughing now.

\-----

Nothing. I had found nothing.

Apart from an university article where she was given an award for a philosophical essay, Carmilla was completely absent on the Internet.

She didn't have a Facebook account, nor other social media representations. There was just that picture I had found in William's profile. It seemed like the girl didn't even exist.

Well, that was weird.

Was she afraid of computers or something? Or maybe she was not good with that stuff. Very bizarre, since her family was the producer of basically every kind of technological goods you could find in the market.

As I sat at my desk, I kept thinking about her. She was enigmatic and inexplicable to me.

First, she didn't appear to have any friends, considering she kept by herself during the funeral traditional meal. Second, when I had met her, she had a strange aura around her. She looked hostile, like she was protecting herself from the world. The more I mulled over her, the more I wanted to find out her secrets.

I heard my phone ringing.

Danny.

“Hello, partner.” I chanted.

“Hello to you, monkey.” She burst into a laugh.

“I told you to stop calling me that way.” I frowned.

“I know, but it's too funny,” she cackled. “I love that little pout that appears on your face when I do.”

“It's not amusing, at all.” I deadpanned. “Anyway, did you call me just to use that awful nickname?”

“No,” she calmed down. “I just wanted to bring you somewhere. You told me we would be like those women in the Women's Murder Club. Well, I think I found the other member in our team...”

\-----

The forensic laboratory was in a building just adjacent to the police station. It was a single-storey construction, with dark grey external walls. A few pieces of coating had tumbled down, giving it the impression of old and crumbling.

_Creepy. Appropriate for storing dead bodies._

After the call from Danny, we had gone to the police station. They wanted to register my deposition regarding the day I had found the body. Afterwards, we headed to meet the forensic doctor.

“They are very quirky,” she had described her friend, as we walked. “You will find them quick-witted and hilarious. I'm sure you'll like them.”

“They? Hadn't you talked about a friend, as in one person?” I observed, perplexed.

“Oh, sorry.” She put a hand behind her head. “LaFontaine is non-binary. It means they prefer pronouns like _they_ and _them_.”

My mouth created an O-shaped form. I was really surprised. I had never met someone like that in my life. Anyway, who was I to judge? Everyone could identify as whatever they wanted.

Danny looked at me. I bet she was trying to gauge my reaction. I quickly reassured her. “Well, if they feel more comfortable using those pronouns, I will use them too.” She smiled, assured, and we made our way to the lab door. She knocked, and we entered.

The room was very spacious. It was dimly-lit and windowless. Despite that, the temperature was cool. Around the room, various lab instrument and tools were positioned on different tables. On the right, I saw a gurney with white sheets on it. It was empty.

_Thank god._

“LaFontaine,” Danny called. “are you here?”

“As always.” A person on a swivel chair wheeled out from our left. As they saw me, they eyed me curiously. They got up and extended their hand to me. “Hello, I'm LaFontaine.” They seemed nice.

“I'm Laura, Danny's-” How could I say. “-assistant.”

Danny looked sideways at me and grinned. It wasn't weird she had a _henchwoman._ In fact, she was very estimated at the police station, so everyone wanted to work with her. Sometimes, however, she chose to investigate by herself, and that's why I could go with her.

“It's very nice to meet you, Laura.” Then, they addressed the both of us. “I guess you're here for the results from the Karnstein's autopsy.”

“Indeed, we are.” Danny responded. “Chief told me you had some news.”

“Yeah,” They continued. “we managed to determine the cause of the death.” We listened carefully, as they leaned on a table next to them and folded their arms.

“We could not find any trace of violence. But we discovered that his limbs had started to become gangrenous even before his decease. This could only mean the cause of death was internal. In a nutshell, he was poisoned.”

I let out a gasp. Danny had a very serious look on her face. “Do we know the cause?” She gulped.

“Yes, it is arsenic poisoning. This type of element is very dangerous. If ingested in a large dose, it can cause the death in under 24 hours.”

“Was it food poisoning?” I dared.

“Probably,” They answered. “it is definitely easier to make someone take in some substance through the oral cavity. The victim does not even realise it, especially if it's all mixed up with delicious food.” At that, they half-smiled and leaned closer, slightly pumping their fist in the air.

I grimaced. They sure were quirky.

I could not believe it. I mean, I knew he was murdered, but thinking that someone had voluntarily corrupted his food or something was really disturbing.

“Also,” They continued. “from what I could gather, I can affirm that he died about five years ago. We will do some other tests to confirm this hypothesis.”

“Were there any sign indicating some kind of struggle?” Danny inquired.

“No, nothing.” LaFontaine sighed, shaking their head. “For now, there isn't anything more. If I find something useful, you'll be the first to know.”

“Thanks, Laf, I'll see you soon.” She gave them a quick hug and moved to the door.

“Bye.” I echoed, a little nauseated. I had to get out of there soon.

When we came out of the building, I put my hands on my knees and finally took some deep breaths. I felt suffocated. That poor guy. What had he done to deserve this? To deserve someone so evil in his life?

In a moment, Danny was by my side, with a hand on my back. “Laura, are you okay?” She murmured, a worried gaze on her face.

“Yeah,” I responded after a second of silence. “I just needed some fresh air. All that talking about death and poisoning had me get queasy.”

“I understand the feeling,” She commented. “you get used to it after a while.”

“Maybe. But I don't think I wish to get used to it.” I straightened up, feeling already better. “Let's go back to the car park.”

As we headed to get my car, I saw someone familiar getting out of the police station entrance. As I squinted my eyes, I recognised Carmilla. Her pace was brisk, as she was getting away from the building, her movements graceful despite the speed.

I said goodbye to Danny, who warned me to be careful as she saw who I was going to approach.

“Carmilla!” She stopped, turning around. I ran to her with a smile.

“Oh, it's you again.” She rolled her eyes.

“Indeed, it's me.” I claimed. Her mood would not affect me. “How are you?”

“If you would get questioned by the police about your dead brother, how would you be?” She folded her arms, annoyed.

“You're right,” I chuckled softly, a little embarrassed. “stupid question.” She kept looking at me with that intense glare. Once again, she was studying me.

“Sooo, how about we go somewhere? You seem like you could use some distraction.” I offered, a big grin on my lips.

“Uhm, no,” She put her index on her chin. “my mom told me I must not talk to strangers.” She turned to walk away.

“But I'm not a stranger!” I gushed. “I was Will's friend, remember?” I positioned myself in front of her, effectively blocking her.

“So what?” She replied. “It doesn't mean I have to hang out with you.”

I quickly had to think of something to attract her attention. She seemed like the type of person who loved flirting. How could she not? She was gorgeous, she probably snapped her fingers and people knelt in front of her. Was she even gay though? Never mind, I still had to try.

It's not like I had that much experience with flirting. My friend Betty was probably better at that. What would she say in this case?

“You don't have to.” I dared. “But you want to.”

She raised an eyebrow and a sly smirk appeared on her lips. “Is that so? Why would I want it, then?”

It worked!

“Because you feel that I'm an interesting person and you want to get to know me.” I put my hands behind my back and reciprocated the smirk.

She chuckled.

Oh my god. She actually did. I made Carmilla Karnstein smile.

“You sound so sure of yourself, cupcake.” She drawled, cocking her head to the side.

“I am,” I confirmed. “I'm also a psychic, I can foretell the future.” Betty wouldn't probably say that, but who cared at that point.

“Really? So, what's going to happen now?” She got closer to me. I swear I could feel the confidence that her entire body gave off.

“You will come with me. We will spend the afternoon together and you will feel better.” I predicted, smiling widely. “You pretend being all cold and callous, but you are probably very friendly.” I don't know where all of that came from. Somehow she pulled out the playful part of me. She didn't have to do anything in particular, really. It's just that her piercing eyes and her sultry voice had moved something inside me.

She made me want to put up with her.

“Well, you are a shitty medium.” She snorted, raising her eyebrow.

“Oh, how so?” I went on, putting my hand on my chest. “I've been told I have a talent.”

“I'm sorry to break it to you, but you don't.” She smirked.

“You are mistaken,” I responded, keeping up the playful mood. “I indeed have a gift. It's called sixth sense. But if you want to prove me wrong, all you have to do is get to know me and dispel the myth.”

_One point for Hollis! Betty would be so proud._

“Maybe you're not a psychic, but you sure are stubborn.” She shook her head, grinning at me.

“Yes, I've been told that, too.” I chuckled.

She observed me for a moment. Oh, those eyes. I swear I could get lost into them for hours.

“Okay.” She interrupted the silence.

“Okay, what?”

“Let's go somewhere.” She confirmed, shrugging. “I don't have anything better to do anyway.”

I was not expecting her to accept, not so soon at least. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. “Great. I know the perfect place.” I chirped.

\-----

“Really?” Carmilla blurted, not even trying to hide her disdain. “'The King of Ice Cream'?”

“What's wrong with it?” I questioned, surprised.

“Uhm, let me think,” She pretended to be in deep thought. “It's full of children, and I hate children. And don't even get me started on the front sign.” She huffed. “It's like a dwarf pooped into a cone.”

I examined the sign. It was a small kid with a crown handing over a cone with three balls of ice cream. It was not that bad. Although I had to admit the little boy had pointy ears and a little creepy smile.

I could not give her the satisfaction, though.

“Oh, come on.” I groaned. “It's cute. And this place has the best desserts in the whole city. You have to try it.”

“What if I don't like ice cream?” She crossed her arms.

“Everyone likes ice cream, Carmilla.” I contested. She was being such a grumpy head. But she would change her mood after trying one of those delicious cones with pistachio and coconut balls, covered with Nutella cream and Smarties...

“Okay,” She interrupted the drooling in my dead. “I'll try it. But you're paying.”

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes.

We entered and ordered, then found an empty table near the back of the shop, so we were 'as far as possible from those dribbling squirrels'. Carmilla had ordered a medium-sized chocolate-chip cup. Pretty simple. I, on the other hand, had taken a big sized strawberry sundae with pieces of chocolate on the top and whipped cream.

“You sure treat yourself well, creampuff.” Carmilla made fun of me, as we sat into our chairs.

“When it comes to sweets, it's 'go big or go home' for me.” I had the broadest smile on my face. I lived for ice cream!

“I see.” She added. She seemed more at ease now. Maybe I had succeeded in making her feel better. That's why I felt so bubbly and excited.

“Do you like it?” I inquired after a while, with my mouth full.

“I guess it doesn't make me vomit.” Carmilla shrugged. She was halfway through finishing it.

“You just don't want to give me the satisfaction, do you?” I dared. “You don't want to admit that this is the best thing you've ever eaten in your entire life. That, from now on, you will dream every night about it. That you will be in pain until you'll have the chance to taste it again. That you-”

“Jesus, cutie.” She raised her eyebrow and smiled in disbelief. “You sure have the gift of the gab.”

“You'll just have to confess that you love it, or I'll keep going.” I proclaimed, serious. “Where was I? Oh, yes, you have to admit that-”

“Okay, okay, stop.” She put her hands in the air and I fell silent. “I like it a little.” She was trying hard not to laugh, I could tell.

“Yaay!” I bumped my fist in the air. “I made you say it.” I sing-sung.

“God, I swear you belong to this place.” She shook her head and pointed to the kids at the front. She had a little smile on her face.

“That's why I always come here.” I responded. “And, contrary to someone, I really love kids.”

“Because you're still one of them.” She explained, smirking. Her tone was not offensive, though. I could tell she was just kidding.

“Still better than you,” I said, sticking out my tongue. “Miss grumpy Mc Grinch.”

She put her hand on her forehead, while leaning her elbow on the table, and sighed, still grinning. “What did I do to deserve this?”

"To deserve what?” I blurted.

“This.” She made a circular motion with her index finger. “This place, the scream of children as a soundtrack, and you.” She glanced at me, those fierce eyes piercing through me.

I could not tear my eyes off. “Maybe it's time for you to stop being lonely and accept some company.” She opened her mouth to reply, but I continued.

“I'm sorry. Perhaps it seems like I'm judging you or something. I'm not. I just look into your eyes and I see myself a few years ago.” The mood had definitely changed.

“I had lost someone and I believed no one could understand what I was feeling. I refused other people's company and kept to myself. Only I didn't realise I was walking down a path to self-destruction. I had lost almost all of my friends. I felt unworthy and I thought the world wanted to punish me. I managed to come out of that limbo thanks to my father and my best friend. They helped me understand I was important and I deserved to be happy, in spite of my pain. They told me that, no matter what, I had to try and live my life to the best, because the person I had lost wanted me to.” I took a deep breath but went on.

“Now, I'm not saying that you are in the same situation as me, I wouldn't dare. But it's just that, every time I see someone who seems lonely, I can't help but try and make them feel better. And I don't want you to talk about your feelings or anything, I just wish to be your friend, if that's okay with you.” I stopped, as I realised how much I had talked. Carmilla was silent.

“God, I shouldn't have said all of those things,” I chuckled, nervously. “I'm such a blabber mouth sometimes.”

Carmilla had listened to me the entire time, without articulating a single sound. The room felt suddenly smaller, and the sound of children's voices really far away. Her signature, penetrating look on point.

“You indeed are.” She finally said.

“What?” I almost shouted, surprised by the unexpected sentence.

“A gibber mouth.” She gave me a light grin.

“Oh, right.” I was a little embarrassed.

“Well,” Carmilla made a move to get up. “It's been a pleasure hearing your nonsensical prattling, cupcake.” Once again, she didn't sound mocking, just provocative. “But now I have to go.”

“Wait.” I got up as well. I drew my notebook from my purse and scribbled my number, tearing off the page. I handed it to her. “When you feel like not being alone, text me.”

“I can't promise you anything, cutie.” She took it anyway, and headed to the door.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You were having fun and you had to kill the mood with your sad jabbering!_

I wanted to hit my head on the wall. I had definitely made her run away. When would I learn to shut up?

 

 


	4. The park

Two days later I was finally finishing my article. In the end, my boss had accepted my first piece. It was 'enticing enough, even if a little mushy', so he had decided to give me a column in the crime news. I had already decided what I wanted to do for my next one. This time, it was going to be an interview.

Since I did not want to ask questions to the Karnsteins, I opted to make a conversation with one of William's friend. The chosen one was a certain Wilson Kirsch. I remembered seeing him at the funeral, he seemed adapt for an interview. He looked kind and open. Perfect to be a scoop source. 

Finding him was very easy. He had a lot of pictures with William, where he was tagged. Besides, he owed a tattoo shop, which had its own Facebook page complete with address.

Getting facts about people requires no efforts sometimes. They basically put their life on the Internet. I didn't even have to be a policewoman or something to find about William's personal information or who his friends were.

After I completed my article, I submitted it to my boss. I had convinced him to let me work from home, since I was going to 'analyse the case closely from the inside'. I left out the part where I met Carmilla, though.

It all meant that I could do whatever I wanted with my time. Besides, it was a nice break from my stuffy and very draughty office. I swear to god, it seemed like the window in there wasn't even real.

I took a shower and got dressed, saying goodbye to my father as I left to go to that particularly interesting tattoo shop. The place I was looking for was in a mall.

_Seriously, who opens a tattoo shop in a mall?_

Maybe the rent was low or something.

When I got there, I parked the car, wore my jacket and got out in the slightly chilly air. It was early October, and the weather was slowly getting colder and colder. I entered the mall and soon found what I was looking for.

The front had a big window pane full of tattoo's pictures. Some of them were really good. In the past I had considered getting one, but I was too scared to have that little needle on my skin. I have always hated them. God forbid when I had to suffer through medical analysis.

I pushed the door open. It was see-through, so I had already seen the big entrance.

“Hi!” I smiled to the girl at the till. “I'm looking for Wilson Kirsch. Is he here?”

She stopped picking at her nails and responded with a bothered look . “He is in the other room. Please wait for your turn there.” She pointed to the couch.

“Thanks.” I sat down quietly, and started inspecting my surroundings. Bright blue walls enlightened the room, the white leather couch I sat on had been positioned opposite to the cluttered desk where the girl was. Another door supposedly led to a room where people effectively got their tattoos. Some paintings were hung on the walls.

As I waited for the guy, my mind drifted to Carmilla. Two days had passed since we spent the afternoon together and she hadn't sent me any text yet. I wondered if she would ever do it. Maybe I had come across as a prier; perhaps my stupid flow of words had scared her off.

Aaargh! As much as I thought about it, I could not find the solution to the mystery that was Carmilla Karnstein. Carmilla, with those penetrating eyes and that enticing little grin. She really interested me in a strange way. She was a puzzle, a very beautiful one.

I suddenly came back to reality as I realised someone was talking to me. “Excuse me?” I almost shouted. Ahead of me was the tall man I wanted to interview.

“I said,” He replied. “it's your turn.”

“No, actually I'm not here to get a tattoo.” I explained, as I got up.

_Whoah, he's really a giant. I wonder if he can forecast the weather from up there._

“Then, what for?” He scrunched his nose at me.

“I'm Laura Hollis,” I informed him. “I work for The Styria News.” We shook hands. “I would like to interview you about your relationship with William Karnstein.”

“Oh,” His face fell a little. “I guess I can say some words.” He turned to the brunette behind the desk. “Do I have any appointments now or something?” She shook her head and he turned to me. “Please, follow me in the studio.”

The room we got in was spacious and full of every kind of tattoo stuff, from actual pictures to machines or whatever they were called. In the back was a little table with a few papers on it. We sat in the chairs in front of it.

He looked a little hesitant and kept rubbing his hands. “Please, don't be nervous.” I reassured him. “I'm not going to pressure you into anything. If you feel uncomfortable with some question, just say so.”

“Okay, Miss Hollis.” He seemed a little more relaxed.

“Call me Laura.” I smiled. “Also, do you mind if I record the interview?”

“Not at all.” He shook his head. “And you call me Kirsch.”

“So, Kirsch.” I decided to start with an easy statement. “I know you were one of William's closest friends.”

“Yeah,” He confirmed. “Will and I were best bros. We were part of the Zetas in college. Those were really good times.”

“Really?” I spurred him on. “You seem like you have some lovely memories about him.” A big grin flashed on his face as he continued.

“Yes, man. We did have great adventures together. We would always organise some big party where all the university was invited. We also loved going camping in the summer and he would teach me some amazing tricks for fishing. He always stood up for me when the other zetas insulted me. He was an awesome dude.” His eyes watered a little, a sad smile on his lips. “Sorry,” He apologised. “sometimes a get a little emotional thinking about him.”

“It's okay, Kirsch.” I assured him. “Recalling the past can hurt at times, but it only means that some people are still in our hearts, and they keep living thanks to it.”

“Yeah.” He gave me a lopsided grin.

“Do you feel like going on or do you want us to stop?” I expressed my concern.

“No, we can keep going.” He added, calmer. “It feels good to talk about him. You are the first person I do that with.”

“I'm flattered,” I smiled. “Could I ask you why?”

“I don't know.” He responded. “You inspire confidence to me.”

That was not the first time I had heard that kind of sentence. Somehow people found it easy to open up to me. Maybe it was because of my sweet and dorky appearance, or my ability in making sheep's eyes. I had made large use of them when I had to avoid oral tests in high school. Teachers were too much softened to even think about calling my name.

In general, though, I have always had a talent for reading people. I can immediately make some guess about their personalities, and I know how to make them feel at ease.

“Thank you, Kirsch, you are very kind.” I bent my head and grinned. “Now let's move on. You were talking about what you and William did together, so what about his personality?”

“It's weird when you call him William,” He slightly chuckled. “He preferred to be called Will. Anyway, he was awesome! He was nice to everyone. He was very altruistic, despite his wealth, and very funny.” He wore an ear-to-ear grin now.

“He was a very good person, then.” I decided to push it a little. “I can't imagine why he suffered such a dreadful fate.”

“Me neither, dude.” He agreed. “I don't think he had enemies. Maybe in business. I remember he had invested in a lot of companies. His parents were so proud of him.”

“I'm very impressed!” I exclaimed. “To become a successful businessman at such a young age is not that easy.” Will was 21 years old when he disappeared. Now, had he lived, he would be 26.

“I know.” He continued. “He was a genius. He had everything already planned. He was soon going to take his degree in economics, then get married to Sarah Jane and find a house to live. If it weren't for his mother, he would have tied the knot already.”

That aroused my interest.

“What do you mean?” I ventured. “His parents did not approve of his girlfriend?”

“Not at all.” He replied. “They tried everything to break them up. He stood up to them with all he had but, in the end, he left her. I don't know why, though. He really loved SJ, and he kept telling me he would marry her no matter what, despite her origins.”

"Origins?” I narrowed my eyes and straightened up in my chair.

“Yeah, she is the daughter of John Vordenberg.”

_Holy Hufflepuff!_

William Karnstein wanted to marry Sarah Jane Vordenberg, the daughter of one of the most powerful business enemy his family had ever had. I could see why they did not approve. “Did the Vordenbergs agree, though?”

“I don't know, probably not.” He shrugged.

I tried to gain back some composure. That was the biggest scoop ever. Crap, I had to tell Danny about this. Perhaps one of the two families was involved in the murder. Or worse, his ex girlfriend had killed him! Oh god!

Should I publish this information or was it too much? What a scandal it would create!

“Oh shit.” He seemed to realise something. “Maybe I was not supposed to tell you that.” He looked guilty. “Can you not write it in your article, please?”

“Maybe I can avoid that,” I assured him. “but you have to report all of that to the police.”

“Do you think it could be important?” He really seemed to be clueless about this. How naive could he be?

“Of course it is!” I exclaimed.

“Fuck,” he stood up hastily. “I have to go to the police station.”

We hastened out of the room. “Rita, I'll be back soon, tell people to wait until I come back.”

With that, he was gone. I exited the shop and sat into a bench. I still had to process what had happened. How in the name of Harry Potter had he forgot to report that to the cops?

I decided I would call Danny later, to know if he had delivered that information. I wasn't sure about publishing the fact, though. He had asked me not to do it, but the newspaper would really benefit from this exclusive. And my boss would be really satisfied with my work.

On the other hand, the story would put so much media attention on the two rival families, and on Carmilla. I don't think she would be happy about it.

_Why are you worrying so much about a girl you don't even know? Get your crap together, Laura._

What should I do?

\------

I decided to take a walk to clear up my head. I had so many things in my mind, I needed to shut them off for a while. I left the car in the open parking lot near the mall. I could get it whenever I wanted.

After some time, I found myself in the park. It was a special place for me. I remember going there with my mother when I was little. She used to push me in the swings and I felt like I was going to touch the sky. At the thought, a smile played across my lips.

The park was huge. It was divided in three sections. In one of them, a recreation ground was opened to children. In the other you could enjoy a small lake with ducks in it. The last one was full of stands where you could buy food or souvenirs of the city.

I settled upon buying some bread to feed the ducks. It was an activity I liked very much. I loved animals, so spending some time with them always cheered me up.

That day, the park was strangely empty, probably because children were at school and people at work. I also had not eaten yet, so I also bought myself two sandwiches with eggplant slices and lettuce, and headed to the lake.

As I got there, I noticed someone sat on a bench, facing the lake.

Carmilla.

She was dressed in black jeans ripped at the knees and a black t-shirt. She wore one black waistband in a wrist, and a clock in the other. Her hair was wavy, as always.

Should I have approached her? Maybe it was a little weird, since she had not contacted me. But she was alone...

_Who cares, that's a public bench. Nothing prevents you from sitting there._

“Hi.” I chirped, as I settled beside her, careful to keep some safe distance.

“You, again?” She arched an eyebrow, surprised. “Are you stalking me or something?”

“Not at all.” I explained, showing what I had purchased. “I just came here to eat and feed those guys over there. I just happened to run into you as I did.”

“I don't believe you.” She smirked. “You just can't stay away from me, can you, cupcake?”

“Oh, no.” I played along. “Your cheerfulness and your kindness make me want to follow you everywhere.”

“See?” She continued, a light grin on her face. “I was right.”

I felt my stomach growl, so I unpacked my sandwiches and was about to take a bite, when a thought popped up into my mind. “Have you eaten?” I looked at her.

“No.” She said, bluntly.

“Do you want to share?” I offered, and I was almost cutting it in two pieces when she stopped me.

“No, creampuff,” She replied. “I'm not hungry.”

“Oh.” I looked at her, trying to understand if she had told the truth. But she was stoic. Well, she would buy herself food if she wanted. I started eating.

Everything around us was quiet. That place was so relaxing I could live there. The woods around the lake were massive, so they created a sort of barrier for the land beyond them. Birds were chirping merrily and the sun was shining in the sky. What a beautiful day.

“Wow, cutie,” Carmilla chuckled suddenly. “You were really hungry.”

I realised I had already devoured my lunch. I had basically inhaled it. “Yeah.” I flushed a little. “I haven't eaten since this morning and I was starving.”

Silence settled between us. It was not that awkward, but I felt like I had to interrupt it. What could I ask her, though? “Do you like ducks?” I blurted, once again surprising her.

She turned and watched me for a moment, then she shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.” God, why was it so difficult to hold a simple conversation with her?

“I like them, a lot.” I replied. “I love all animals, really. But cats are my favourite.”

That seemed to catch her interest. “Why?”

“Because they are fierce and independent.” I described. “They look heartless and cold, but in reality they are very affectionate.”

“I presume you have one, then.” She added.

“Unfortunately, no.” I pouted. “I am allergic to cat hair.”

“Seriously?” She started laughing loudly. “Your favorite animal is the one you can't even touch? You are so weird.” She shook her head.

“It's not like I can't pet them.” I justified. “It's just that, when I do, I start sneezing a little.”

“Unbelievable.” She kept chuckling quietly.

“Don't mock me.” I frowned.

“That bunched up little face that you make when you're angry is hilarious, buttercup.” She leaned comfortably in the bench, extending her left arm on the back. She turned slightly to my side. Her hand was inches from me.

“Yeah, keep mocking, Miss Grumpy Grinch.” I rolled my eyes. “but sooner or later, I'll wipe that smirk off your face.”

“And how will you do it, sweetie?” Her voice dropped an octave lower. She cocked an eyebrow, a crooked smile appeared on her face.

I was at loss of words. I had not meant to be mischievous or something, but apparently she turned it into a sort of innuendo.

“I-” I stammered a little. “I will- I don't know what I will do, Carmilla Karnstein, but it will make you shut up.”

“Can't wait to see, then.” She had that intense look that mesmerised me.

We stared at one another for a second, never breaking eye contact. Now that I paid attention, I saw that her irises were pure black. I could not manage to find the pupils. Such unique feature.

“You have black eyes.” I found myself blurting.

“They're dark brown, cupcake. Sometimes they seem black, because of the light angle.” She confirmed. “Do you like them?”

“Yes-” I spluttered, feeling myself blushing. “I mean, they are very peculiar.”

“I have been told.”

“Do you want to feed the ducks?” I changed the subject quickly, hoping to save myself from further embarrassment.

She raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like someone who feeds the ducks?”

Her curt answer took me aback a little. I thought she would accept. “Oh, sorry.” I pouted as I approached the shore and crouched, starting to throw my crumbs at the ducks. After some time, I heard Carmilla's steps behind me.

Once again, she surprised me, since she came closer and sat beside me, looking at the water.

I spent a good hour throwing bread to the animals, which came to us happily singing their 'qua-quas'. Once in a while we made comments, like 'look at that one, he's stealing the bread from the others' or 'that one is really a fatty'. The latter exclaimed by Carmilla, of course.

It was so out of character of her. I was probably right. Under that rebellious and cold look there was a nice soul.

Feeding the ducks was peaceful. I felt like we had done something like that before. I felt like we were _friends._ It was probably too soon, though.

After I finished the bread, we headed to the entrance of the park. “Do you want a ride?” I asked, politely. “Even if we will have to walk for a while to get to my car...”

“Thank you, creampuff.” She responded. “But I think I'll walk.” She was about to turn and go when I stopped her.

“Wait!” I exploded. “Can I ask you why you haven't texted me?”

“Just because you gave me your number, it doesn't mean I have to use it.” She said, blatant.

“Oh.” I replied, a sad expression on my face. “I'm sorry if-”

“But I've been very busy lately.” She interrupted me. “Maybe I will in the future, who knows.” She smirked. With that, a smile appeared on my face again. She gave me some justification. Did that mean she cared a little?

“I advise you to do it.” I grinned. “I am very pleasant to spend time with.”

“Don't flatter yourself too much.” She played along. “Besides, it's more fun running into each other. If you are really stalking me, it will happen again.” She winked and turned away.

“But I'm not-”

“Bye, cupcake.” She waved from behind and walked away.

 


	5. Sleep with me...

After I got home, I decided to call Danny.

“Hey, Laura.” She answered after the first ring. From her voice I could sense she was tired.

“Hey, Danny.” I started walking around my room, my hand on my hip. “I was wondering if that guy Kirsch has stopped by the police station.”

“How do you know that?” She seemed to wake up suddenly.

“Er, I kind of asked him to go.” I explained. “I was interviewing him and he told me some things...”

“I see.” Danny elaborated. “That guy is not the brightest, apparently. He said he forgot to mention that information when we first interrogated him because he thought it was not important.” She grew frustrated. “How can people be like this?”

“I don't know, but he didn't do it with any malice, though.” I defended. “After all, he looks like a good guy. Only he is a little distracted.” I shrugged, although she could not see me.

“Don't even justify him, please.” She continued, not letting me respond. “However, we finally have a lead to follow, so thanks for shaking him awake from his slumber.”

“I don't even know if I can say 'you're welcome'.” I chuckled. “It doesn't seem appropriate, somehow.”

“Probably not” She giggled lightly.

“Soooo,” I dragged. “Will that information be released?”

“I know what you're thinking.” She admonished. “The answer is no. No, you can't publish anything related to it. At least for now.”

“Yeah, I figured that.” I sighed. “But, please, can you inform me If and when I can write about it?”

“Of course.” She reassured. “And thanks for not being a crazy journalist famished for scoops.”

“What?” I laughed loudly. “Where did you even heard that word?”

“I don't know.” She mimicked my chuckling. “I guess being around noble people has started to grow on me.”

“Noble people?” I frowned.

“Yeah. We've been talking to the Karstein's family members.” She explained. “And they seem like they just got out from a Jane Austen's book.”

“Weird.” I commented. “Carmilla doesn't speak like that.”

“It's mostly her mother. The others were born in the modern era, I think.” She continued. “By the way, how is it going with her?”

“Not that well, I suppose.” I explained. “I don't think I can get any information from her right now.”

_Or ever._

“Well, it takes time.” She reasoned. “You'll gain her trust after a while.”

“Maybe, who knows.”

Somehow, thinking about using Carmilla unsettled me. I had to stick to my part of the deal with Danny, but, at the same time, I felt guilty. For me, it was not just about finding information or scoops, it was something more. And I still didn't know exactly what.

“By the way.” I interrupted the silence. “How are you?”

“A little exhausted, but fine.” She sighed. “I think I just need to sleep. Another busy day expects me tomorrow.”

“I bet you're going to investigate about the Vordenberg family.” I supposed.

“You're right, monkey.” I grunted and she chuckled. “I'll have to ask them some questions and find useful things about th-.”

“Can I come?” I blurted.

“No, Laura.” She stated, firm. “You have to let me handle this. For all we know, they might as well be the killers, so it's better if they don't memorise your face.”

“But they will memorise yours!” I pouted.

“That's part of my job, Laura.”

“That's unfair!” I complained.

“I'm just trying to protect you.” Danny explained. “And I promise I will call you if anything interesting comes up.”

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes. “Now get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Laura.”

“Bye.” I hung up, annoyed. Why did she feel like she had to shield me from any danger? I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I huffed. I really wanted to meet the Vordenbergs.

I would find a way to do it afterwards. Right now, I needed to calm my nerves with some food.

\------

The following afternoon, I decided to search about the Vordenberg Industries.

I had spent the morning cleaning the house and writing an article about bike safety. I rolled my eyes.

The magazine had started to produce midweek publications. So it was printed and distributed twice a week. And seeing that I had already written my article in the crime section, my boss had assigned me other side works.

How interesting it was to learn about the different type of helmets!

Anyway, what I had found out was the following.

First, the Vordenbergs were almost as rich and famous as the Karnsteins. Second, they were in conflict with them for the monopoly of the high-tech market. It seemed like Vordie senior had tried to produce a lot of goods to surpass the Karnie one, but, in the end, the latter had maintained the supremacy.

I could imagine how strongly the two families hated each other. It must have come as a shock when William announced that he wanted to marry - how had Kirsch said? - Sarah Jane?

But was it really worth to kill him?

Kirsch had also said that he had surrendered after his family's constant refusal. What if his fiancee had gone crazy and murdered him?

“AAARGHH.” I put my hands in my hair in frustration. I really wanted to talk to her. Seeing Sarah Jane would give me a feeling of what kind of person she was, if she was ever capable of such cruelty or not.

Danny had not called yet. She was probably super busy, so I decided not to bother her. I was still a little irritated, though. I thought I could make the difference in this investigation. Instead, I was stuck home writing articles.

I decided to go to the supermarket and buy some things, just to exit the house. Sometimes I felt suffocated there. I wanted to be around the world thriving for stories, not in this city, waiting for something exciting to happen. Or interesting enough to write in an article about.

I had been thinking a lot in the previous months. Somehow, I wasn't gaining as much fulfillment from working as a journalist as I expected I would. The only thing I was sure about was that I wanted to write. Maybe articles weren't just the right medium. Maybe I was just over-thinking everything just because I didn't feel excited with the topics I wrote about. But the new case really interested me. I hoped to write something more substantial about it someday. Perhaps a book.

For now, I was just a 27 years old girl who was trying to find herself.

I have always had a flaw. Whenever I would bask myself in my flow of thoughts, I would lose the perception of space and time. And that's why I found myself in front of the old fountain in one of the smallest town squarer. Flowerbeds adorned the place and the many stone sculptures were, to that day, a bit ruined by atmospheric agents.

The air around me was getting colder, and the sun had hidden away to make room for the moon. The lampposts enlightened my surroundings. The light was so gentle to the colourful flowers, brightening them for me. It was such a wonderful view. Very romantic. For a moment, I wished I had someone to share it with-

“Carmilla?” I exclaimed, my voice reaching a high pitch. She was lying on a bench, using her backpack as a pillow. She was typing on her cellphone and had her legs ankwardly spread over the surface of the bench. When she heard my voice she immediately sat straight and widened her eyes.

“What are you doing here?” I continued. She seemed to relax when she saw who I was and reclined again.

“I'm sunbathing.” She smirked.

“Or rather moonbathing.” I got closer to her, crossing my arms. “Be careful, or you'll turn so pale that you will look like a ghost.”

“Who says I'm not a ghost already.” Apparently, she didn't miss a beat, ever.

“You might as well be,” I had a playful tone. “since you seem to always appear out of nowhere.”

“So the story about you being a ghost-whisperer or something is true.” She snorted.

“A psychic.” I corrected.

“Whatever.” She resumed typing.

“Anyhow, what are you doing here?”

“I'm sending a text.” She replied dryly.

“You know I didn't mean that.” I rolled my eyes, and I saw her lips slightly itch upward. “You shouldn't be all alone in a deserted place. It's dangerous.”

“I'm a ghost, no one sees me.”

“Seriously?” I grow frustrated. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” She arched an eyebrow, feigning ignorance.

“You know what?” I said, boldly. “I'll just sit here with you.” With that, I positioned myself on her leg. She groaned and tried to retrieve it, but I managed to block it. Chuckling, I let it go.

She sat up, annoyed, and put her phone in the pocket of her blue jeans. “You're so tiny, but you weigh like an elephant, cupcake.” She frowned.

“Hey!” I pushed her with my elbow. “I bet I weigh less than you.”

“You wish.” She grinned. “I saw how you devoured that sundae. Like your life depended on it.”

“I really like ice cream, okay?” I pouted. “Apart from my _occasional_ consumption of sweets, I'm very healthy.”

“I can imagine.” She snorted.

“On a serious note, though.” I continued. “Can I ask you why you're here?”

She observed me for a second, her gaze burning into my eyes. “I didn't feel like being home right now.” She said, tight lipped.

“Oh, why is that?” I asked, trying to be as delicate as possible.

“The mood in my house is unbearable at the moment.” She sighed.

I nodded lightly. I could only imagine what her family was going through in that period. Not to mention the intrusion of the police in their lives and the spotlights shining on them. It was useless telling her 'I'm sorry for your loss' or cliché sentences like that, I was sure she didn't want anyone's pity.

Strangely, though, she had opened up a little. Maybe I was finally creating some crack in the wall she had erected around herself. That's why I decided to venture one more daring question. “So you will not sleep in your house tonight?”

"I don't know.” She murmured. For the first time since I had met her, she sounded insecure. “I just want to be away for a while.”

“Sleep with me!” I blurted. She turned to me and her eyebrows raised up so high they almost touched the line of her hair. “I- I mean,” I stuttered. “Not like sleep with me, as in _sleep_ with me. Just sleep at my house. Not in my bed. Or in my bed if you want. But not with me. I mean-”

“Stop, creampuff.” She complained. “You're giving me a headache.”

“Ehm, sorry.” I smiled, a little embarrassed. “But will you accept my offer?”

“Sorry, cutie.” She smirked. “I sleep over only after the third date.”

I felt my cheek blush so hard, I bet I looked like a tomato. “But I didn't-”

“I was kidding.” She stopped my soon-to-be blabbering with a hand gesture in the air. “However, I cannot accept, I wouldn't want to bother you.”

“Oh come on!” I whined. “It would not be a bother if I offered. Plus, you will get the chance to taste some of my specialties.” I broadly smiled.

“How do you know I won't rob you or something?” She did not want to relent.

“Are you kidding?” I snorted. “You're like a millionaire.”

“So what?” She insisted. “I could be a kleptomaniac.”

“I'll take some risks.”

“I can't-” She started again.

“No,” I interrupted her. “I won't accept no as an answer. I have already decided. Once I settle upon something, there's no way you can make me change my mind.”

She sighed. “I can't win with you, eh?”

"No, never.” I grinned. “Let's go now, before it gets too late.” I stood up and motioned for her to follow me. She shook her head and smiled, as she got up and came after me. 

\------

The walk home was pretty quiet. We were both immersed in our thoughts, neither of us sharing the content of our minds. It was not an awkward silence, though. Somehow, I felt comfortable, with Carmilla beside me, heading home.

When we got there, I pushed the key into the front door lock and opened the door for her to step inside, trailing behind her. She stood still, not knowing what to do.

“Sweetheart, you-.” My father greeted, interrupting his initial sentence. “And I see you brought company.” He was wearing an apron, sporting a spatula in his hand.

I felt Carmilla tense beside me.

“Yeah.” I smiled. “Carmilla, this is my father, Robert Hollis.” Her shoulders slouched a little, she seemed to relax. She shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Mister Hollis.”

“Oh, call me Robert, my dear.” He flashed her his signature grin. “Or I will feel too old.”

There's a thing about my father. He may have been protective and anxious, but he had a special way of making people feel at ease. Perhaps I had gotten that feature from him.

“Ok, Robert.” Carmilla slightly grinned, a little embarrassed.

_She's not so bold in front of parents, uh?_

“You must be hungry, girls.” My father resumed the conversation. “I'm making risotto with mushrooms and peas. You see, Laura somehow refuses to eat meat, so I've had to adapt to her new habits-”

“Daaad!” I whined. “Stop making such a big deal about this. I'm just a vegetarian.” I rolled my eyes.

“I still don't understand how you can refuse delicious dishes like roasted beef or chicken salad. Or even-” He was making fun of me.

“You're unbelievable.” I shook my head, even if a grin planted on my face. I knew he was just teasing.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Carmilla interrupted us. “I love meat.”

“Oh, that's wonderful.” He beamed. “That means you have to come to dinner some other time, so I can prepare my fantastic rabbit stew.”

“Sure, that would be delightful.” She declared.

“While you're at it.” He continued. “Why don't you convince my daughter that meat is-”

“Oh my god, dad.” I started to push Carmilla towards my room, exasperated.

“I'll call you when it's ready!” He laughed loudly and turned to the kitchen.

“Sorry about my father,” I told Carmilla as we entered my room. “He likes making fun of me.”

“He seems nice,” She chuckled. “It's great that he cooks for you.”

“Yeah.” I responded. “He supports my choices, even if he does not understand them.”

“Lucky you.” She said flatly. A brief look draped over her face. I could not quite recognise it since she swiftly turned away and went to sit on my bed. I decided not to indulge in it. Suddenly, I heard her laugh.

“Harry Potter and The Hunger Games, seriously?” She was pointing to the posters on the wall over the bed.

“Hey, they are my favourite movies, okay?” I feigned a frown.

“You're so predictable, cupcake.” She turned to observe the rest of the room, probably looking for some other thing to mock.

My room was pretty simple, though. A king-sized bed occupied most of the room. Beside it was a little table with a little lamp on it. On the left from the door was a big wardrobe and next to it a desk with my computer on it. Apart from the posters, it was pretty dull.

“What do you like?” I asked. She arched an eyebrow and smirked, I flushed. How could she make an innuendo out of everything?

“As in movies,” I clarified, sighing. “what movies do you like?”

“I don't know.” She shrugged. “I guess I prefer black-and-white films.”

“That's interesting.” I sat next to her. “The only black-and-white movie I have ever watched is Some Like It Hot.”

“Figured.” She grunted. “There are a lot of old films way more interesting than that.”

“Well,” I nudged her. “maybe you can show me a few sometimes.”

“Maybe.” She turned to me.

Her eyes were fixated on mine, taking me away from reality. How could she do that with just one look? Somehow she drew me into her, her eyes as dark as they were intense. I found myself glancing swiftly at her lips. They seemed so soft and kissable. She must have noticed it, because her eyes turned playful and a crooked smile appeared on her face.

I realised how close we were. I could basically hear her breathing-

“Giiiirls!” My father's voice reverberated through the walls, startling us. I moved away from her, thankful that he was calling us from the kitchen and not from the door of my room.

I let out a nervous laugh. “Ehm, we should eat.” I motioned Carmilla to the door.

“Yeah.” She murmured, a little flustered.

\------

Dinner with my father was truly enjoyable. We fell into conversation easily, and Carmilla behaved well. She actually cracked a few jokes, making me and my father laugh. It almost seemed like we had known one another forever.

As we finished eating, I prepared the couch for me to sleep on. I would give my bed to Carmilla, since she was the guest. But she insisted on having the couch, saying she did not want to bother or anything. We ended up having a little argument, mocking each other at the same time.

In the end, she slept on the couch. Not because I lost the argument or anything. But after she planted herself on it, refusing to get up, I had to let it go, huffing and rolling my eyes.

I went to bed, feeling tired but also glad at the same time.

The next morning I would see Carmilla again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the story so far? Should I change anything? What are you expecting?  
> Please, let me know in the comments :)


	6. Under the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter ever! I'm so excited to show you guys this one, I hope I made a good job lol.   
> Enjoy!

I woke up pretty relaxed. I had gotten a good night of sleep and I felt regenerated. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was 9:20 am. With a groan, I sat up and stretched my arms. The sun was shining brightly through the curtains, and the birds, perched on the trees in my neighborhood, were chirping contently.

I put on my slippers and got out of my room. As I turned to the right, I glanced at the sofa in the living room. Carmilla was still sleeping. I got closer to her, moving on my tiptoes so I wouldn't cause some noise.

She was tangled up in a mess of quilt and limbs. She had one leg dangling over the sofa, the other in a straight position over the quilt. Her arms were put over her head, on the pillow she was using. Her mouth was slightly agape, her chest going up and down in a constant rhythm. She was extremely cute.

_Carmilla can actually be cute, what a discovery._

I took the chance of her being asleep to sit on the coffee table and watch her. Her features seemed to combine together so wonderfully, she almost looked like a goddess. Her lineaments were a little sharp, her cheeks well-defined and her lips thin and a little chapped, probably from the cold. And her jaw, oh god, it looked like it could actually cut glass.

I wondered if she would notice if I caressed her for a moment. I uncertainly put my hand forward, getting closer to her-

I loud ring interrupted my actions. I bolted to the kitchen, afraid she would find out what I was doing. For a moment, I leaned on the wall and breathed slowly, trying to calm down the loud throbbing in my chest. In the meantime, the sound did not cease, until I heard Carmilla groan and make it stop.

Apparently, her phone had been ringing. Now she was answering the call.

“What?” She said dryly.

I tried to keep myself busy, as I prepared the table for breakfast, taking things from the fridge and cupboards. I couldn't help but eavesdrop a little.

“-right now, I can't-” She kept talking. “Argh, okay. Give me an hour and-” she groaned as the person on the other end seemed to interrupt her.

“It's really not necessary.” She grunted. I could basically imagine her eyes rolling in that moment. “Fine, fine. I'll text you the address!”

After that, she was silent. Meanwhile, I sat at the table, waiting for her. I heard her footsteps approaching the kitchen. She entered slowly, yawning and rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. She looked like a disheveled cat. She was wearing my minion's pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. That look was completely unfitting on her.

“You look great.” I greeted.

“Morning to you, too, sundance.” She grimaced.

“I didn't know what you prefer for breakfast,” I pointed at the table. “so I took everything out. We have soy milk, cereals, peanut butter, strawberry jam, rusks, and every kind of biscuit that exists. Oh, also fruit.”

“What is this,” She smirked as she sat down. “A supermarket?”

“I like to treat my guests well, that's all.” I flashed a satisfied grin.

“You didn't make coffee, though.” She mumbled, still a little groggy.

“Oh, sorry.” I got up and started making it. “I don't usually drink it in the morning, so I forgot.”

“Where's your father, by the way?” She asked. I turned around and saw she had put her elbow on the table, resting her face on her hand. She still looked cute.

“At work.” I responded. “He's a pharmacist.”

“I would have never guessed.” Carmilla commented, a little surprised.

“Yeah.” I shrugged. “He actually looks like a country singer. You should see him when he wears his flannel shirts.” I chuckled. Coffee was ready, so I put it into a mug and brought it to Carmilla.

“Thanks.” She simply murmured.

We fell into silence. I poured some milk in a large bowl. Then I started peeling an apple. I liked my breakfast healthy and substantial. Carmilla, on the other end, was eating biscuits and cereals.

I couldn't help glancing at her from time to time. Despite the fact that she had just woken up, she looked gorgeous. The sun enlightened the left of her face, giving her a particular aura. She looked less shady and definitely more carefree. But that aspect changed immediately, after she heard her phone ringing again. She shut it off and got up.

“I'm going to get dressed.” She simply explained as she made her way into the living room again.

After a while, she came out and I met her at the door. She looked a little embarrassed.

“So, thank you for letting me spend the night.” She let out a small grin.

“Anytime.” I stood still, my hands put together at my front. I didn't know what to say anymore. I thought I had made it clear that I was there for her. She could call me whenever she wanted and I would keep her some company. Somehow, I felt like she had understood that. Finally, she sighed loudly and made a move for the door.

“I guess I'll see you around.” She stated, her hand holding her back pack on her right shoulder.

“Yeah.” I smiled. I opened the door and she exited. “Bye, Carmilla.”

“Bye, Laura.”

With that, she approached the car that was parked by the kerb in front of my house. It was black, with obscured windows. The one in the back was open though, so I could distinguish a figure sitting at the back. It looked like her sister, the dark-skinned woman I had seen in that picture. In a strange way, I felt her eyes on me, like she was scrutinising me.

Carmilla got in the car and it went away rapidly.

_Wait, had she just called me Laura?_

I got back in, a broad smile on my lips.

\-----

I still couldn't get over the fact that Danny had not called me. It wasn't fair of her not to keep me on the loop about the case. I really wanted to know what the Vordenbergs had to say. How I wish I could talk to that girl.

_Wait._

I rushed to my room, frantically opening drawers.

Of course! The wardrobe. I scanned the contents of it and I finally found it. Inside the pocket of my policewoman costume was a badge. In the distance, you could not say it was fake. It was definitely very realistic.

\-----

As I parked outside of the Vordenberg's estate, I wondered if I was doing the right thing. It was hazardous.

Well, in the worst case, they might kick me out or forbid me to enter. But I had to try.

I got out of the car and started walking towards the big gate. I had dressed up for the occasion. I had wore my dark blue suit underneath my beige trench. I had slipped on low heels, and a pair of sunglasses found its place on my head. I looked professional and confident.

I approached the bodyguards at the entrance. I told them I was a private investigator and I wanted to have a talk with Miss Vordenberg, flashing my badge at them. I hoped they wouldn't get any closer to inspect it.

One of the guys moved a few feet away and started talking to his walkie-talkie. Oh god, what if they discovered my lie? What if I got sued or something? I was starting to regret my choice.

As I stood there, I tried not to let them see I was nervous. Then, the guy made a gesture with his hand to the other one, and they let me in.

_Holy Hufflepuff, I made it!_

The building was humongous. It was very modern, full of giant windows that covered entire walls. A big garden surrounded the house. I followed the stone path and got to the front of the house, where a middle-aged woman who seemed to be a maid greeted me.

“Good morning, Miss-”

“Potter.” That's right, Potter.

_I regret nothing._

“Miss Potter,” The woman continued gently. “who would you like to see?”

“I was hoping I could talk to Miss Vordenberg.” I responded, my shoulders straight in a dauntless pose. “I believe her name is Sarah Jane?”

“Yes, madam.” She gestured with her hand to the right. “Please follow me to the back.”

_Madam? Who am I, Jessica Fletcher?_

We walked on another stone path and she opened a short gate. Beyond it were some garden furniture, like a big table with an umbrella on top, and a few chairs around it. It all looked very expensive.

"Please, take a sit.” She indicated the one of the chairs. “Miss Vordenberg is going to join you soon.”

“Thank you.” I made myself comfortable. Despite it being October, the air in the morning was usually not very cold. I shrugged off my trench and put it over the chair. As I turned, I saw a girl walking over to me.

“Good morning, Miss Potter.” She stretched her hand out. I resisted the urge to smile at the name and shook her hand.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Vordenberg,” I greeted. “despite the unpleasant circumstances.”

She nodded and sat down in front of me. She was really pretty. She had long brown hair held in a ponytail. Her fringe almost covered her brown eyes. I could tell she was dressed up, with her fashion red sundress.

“I promise I will be brief.” I informed her. “I will address just a few questions.”

“Okay.” She muttered, fiddling with her watch.

“Please, relax.” I comforted. “Just remember that I am here in your best interest. I'm sure your help will be fundamental in coming full circle about the case.” She slightly nodded.

“So,” I began. “I was told you were engaged to William Karnstein. How was your relationship with him?”

“We really loved each other.” She plainly stated.

“I am sure you did.” That was not the kind of answer I was hoping for.

“So, was there a particular reason why you decided to cancel the wedding?”

“We?” She slightly raised her voice. “Not we, but he! He said he could not do it anymore. He told me there were reasons beyond us he could not explain. Can you imagine my reaction to that?” She grimaced. She continued before I had the chance to speak. My question had really fired her up.

“I was devastated.” She shook her head. “I couldn't get out of the house for the shame. The worst part was not knowing the truth. He just left me. After five years of relationship, he just ended it.” She was really upset.

“Were your parents aware of you two being together?” I cautiously asked.

“Initially, no.” Sarah Jane declared. “After four years, we decided to tell both of our families. No need to say they were not thrilled.”

“I can imagine.” I sympathised. “So why would you two get into a relationship in the first place? You both knew it was not going to be approved.” My journalistic instinct was kicking in. That was definitely not a question an investigator would pose.

“I was reluctant at first, too.” I could tell she was starting to wander through her memories. “But then I actually got to know him. He was wonderful. He would make me laugh, and he would make me feel like I was the most beautiful girl on the planet. He was nice and cheerful. He never stopped wooing me.” She had a sad smile on her face. “For five years, I felt unique.” And then she sighed. “Until the day he left me.”

“It seems like he really loved you.” I confirmed. “Do you think someone might have convinced him to end your relationship?”

“Yes, definitely.” She announced, an absolute certainty in her voice. “It was either his mother who coaxed him to leave me, or he was cheating on me.”

That was new.

“Why would you think that?” I inquired.

“I know for sure that his mother was completely contrary to the wedding.” Her features transformed, she was angry. “As for the cheating, I don't know for sure, but I strongly suspect it. You see, after he broke up with me, I had one of my bodyguards follow him.” She admitted. “I'm not proud of it, but I had to do it. He reported seeing him getting out of the house in the middle of the night. When he tried to trail after his car, he would lose Will's track. I know for sure that my ex-boyfriend was very good at driving.”

She sighed again. That was a lot of information. If he really was seeing someone, we could have another suspect to look for.

“Could you tell me something about the period before he-” _be sensitive_ “-went away?” I carefully ventured.

“I have already told you what I know.” She shook her head. “We were not keeping in touch. He broke up with me in April, and in July he-” She stopped herself. “-you know.”

“Thank you, Miss Vordenberg.” I got up and retrieved my trench. “You were very helpful.”

“I hope so.” She stood as well.

We shook hands and she called her maid again. She escorted me to the front of the house. I said goodbye and went to leave the property.

I had gained some useful information. Till now, the major suspects were William's mother, or his family in general, the Vordenbergs, and the hypothetical girl he was secretly seeing. Still too many. I had to cut that number and I needed to search more.

I approached the gate, were the guards let me out and I got in my car. I started the engine and left the mansion, with many more questions in my head than the actual answers.

\-----

I parked the car in the garage and shut off the engine. I took my purse from the passenger seat and I was about to open the door of the vehicle when I my phone started ringing. It was on the dashboard, so I found it soon.

“Hello?” I pressed it to my hear, and I soon regretted it.

“Hollis!” My boss's voice boomed out. “What the hell are you doing? I asked you for scoops and exclusives. Instead, you let other people snatch them from you!” He was so loud, my ear started pounding.

“What are you talking about?” I got out of the car and entered the house.

“Turn on the television on Channel 3, now!”

I sprinted to the living room, where the television was, and I turned it on.

“-possible suspects. Let's see what the police chief had to say in today's press conference.” The screen showed a tall man in a grey suit, talking on the microphone. Crap! I had completely forgotten about it. I was supposed to attend, and get some scoops.

“-soon to make accusations. We will continue our investigation and I promise we will soon find answers.” He explained.

“Could you confirm the rumours about the Vordenbergs being suspected?” A black-haired journalist asked.

“Everyone is suspected right now, so yes.”

“What about Miss Vordenberg? Wasn't she engaged to the dead man?”

Oh shoot! How did he know about that?

“We are aware of that. We are also looking into it.”

“Where the fuck were you?” My boss continued. “You were supposed to be there for the press conference. Also, what is this shit about the Vordenbergs?”

“I'm very sorry.” I apologised. “I thought the conference was tomorrow and-”

"It was moved one day up!” He shouted. “You were supposed to know about it!”

“I know, boss, it's my fault.” I threw myself on the couch, pinching my nose.

“I'm warning you, Hollis.” He threatened. “Another mistake like this and you're out! Now find me some information about this matter with the Vordenbergs!” He ended the call.

I felt like rubbish. How could I forget about this important meeting? My mind had been wandering off too much, lately. I had been concentrating so much on the case, on finding answers, that I was neglecting my job. And now I was risking being unemployed again.

_Well done, Laura!_

_\-----_

Two days had passed since that reprimand from my boss. Since the story about the engagement had come out, I was compelled to publish an article about it. Too bad the other newspapers had already produced a few pieces, so it was not really an exclusive.

I felt like crap. I was risking my job, I was still pretty hung up about a case I would probably never solve, and the girl I kept thinking about had never called. Was that how it worked? You host someone in your house for a night and then you never hear from them again.

At least Danny had called. She said she was super busy with work and she would meet me soon to talk about the Vordenbergs interrogation. I told her not to bother, since I had gone talking to Sarah Jane by myself. She got angry at that, mentioning it was dangerous and blah blah blah.

In the end, she told me that she had been interrogating a lot of people, from William's friends to business associated. Sarah Jane had also talked about the potential cheating, so they were looking into that, too. In general, they had not found anything particularly useful yet.

I sighed. I definitely needed a break, to have fun, to concentrate only on how to dress myself rather than a murder case and a girl who probably did not give a crap about me.

That was it, I needed a night out.

I took my phone and called Betty Spieldorf, roommate in college and close friend. We had not really talked since she had come to visit me after the accident. I guess we were both very busy with work and life in general.

“Hey stranger.” She immediately answered. “Have you come back from hibernation?”

“Ha ha.” I said in a dull tone. “Very funny.”

“I know.” She confided. “I'm the best!”

That's Betty. She was so carefree and easy to get along to. She was very different from Danny. Don't get me wrong, I loved Danny. She was my best friend. But sometimes she worried too much about the simplest of things. Betty, instead, was much more relaxed. She was the one you had to call for a 'night in the city'.

“Yeah, Miss 'I brag about myself all the time'.” I chuckled. “You are. Apart from that, how have you been?”

“Not that great.” She admitted. “As I told you we decided to restore the shop, so that has been a pain in the ass. What about you?” She owned a clothes shop. I often got a lot of stuff from there. Betty had great taste, so she knew what to sell to people.

“Me too.” I observed. “Not the restoration part, but the 'not that great' part.” She laughed. I continued. “The last two weeks have been really stressful. That's why I decided it was time to organise some night out with my girl.”

“You know what?” She chirped. “I was thinking the exact same thing. What about tomorrow night? We could go to that new club that just opened downtown.”

“Tomorrow night is perfect.” I stated, smiling. “Call the others.”

“Amazing.” She exclaimed. “I'll see you tomorrow!”

\-----

The music was blasting through the speakers as people were dancing to the beat. They were all huddled up on the dancefloor, me and my friends among them, having the best fun. I have to admit I had missed having a night out with them. Lately, I had had so much to think about, I had almost forgotten what it meant to just lose yourself in the music.

Besides, I had drunk a gin and tonic and I already felt a little giddy. I was such a lightweight.

Another hip hop song started and Betty screamed of excitement. She grabbed my hand and twirled me around, almost making me trip over a beer bottle on the floor. She swayed and slightly pushed her weight on me, so now I had to hold up both of our bodies. She was sooo busted!

Our group of girls was scattered around us. A few of them were making out with some random guys, others were around us, shouting and bouncing wildly. I was probably the most sober in the middle of that craziness.

I didn't mind, though. It's great to get a little tipsy, but I didn't like losing control of myself. Who knows what would happen if I got super drunk and I didn't remember what I did. Moreover, I can't count the number of pictures of Betty completely stoned that had ended up on Facebook. She was not even mad for it. If anything, she was glad people got to see how much fun she was having. And how much disgusting her vomit looked. Uuurgh, I still get chills if I think of that particular photo.

I felt really hot in there, so I decided to head to the bar to order a glass of water. I asked Betty if she wanted to come, but she put her hands up in the air and screamed as another song started, so I got the hint and went by myself.

I sat on a bar stool and asked the barman to bring me some water. As I waited, I turned and leaned my back on the counter. The club was packed with people. The lights were flashing in the big room as the vocalist spurred people to dance to the beat. The walls were dark on all the sides, except from the wall beside the entrance, which was full of vintage pictures. They looked amazing.

“Hey.” A guy sat on my left was giving me the strangest seductive look I had ever seen. “Are you here on your own?”

“No, with my friends.” I simpered at him as I took my glass of water. For what seemed like the hundredth time, I was being hit on by some random guy. It's not like I minded, but I felt a little embarrassed.

When you meet someone in a bar, they are not usually interested in getting to know you. In that moment, I thought of my dad telling me to be careful on Saturday nights and blah blah. He was anxious for me, but he was right, indeed.

Besides, my love interests did not include people with a penis, so it's not like he could have a chance anyway. Maybe if _he_ was a _she_ I could give it a shot. A _she_ with dark piercing eyes and sultry voice...

“If I were your friends, I would not leave such a pretty girl alone.” He regained my attention.

“Who said they left me alone?” I replied, sipping mindlessly at my 'drink'.

“Well, I don't see them anywhere.” He shrugged, moving a little closer.

“Maybe they were repulsed by the smell of your breath.” Betty interjected, one arm on my shoulders and the other on her hips. “Why don't you go to buy mints somewhere else?”

I couldn't help the snort that came out of my mouth. Betty could be hilarious and bitchy at the same time, and I loved it. Poor guy, he had the bad luck of stumbling upon her.

“Hey,” He stoop up, failing in his attempt to stand straight. “let me talk to the lady and fuck off”

“How rude.” Betty grimaced. “That's not how you talk to a lady, for sure.”

“How I speak to people is none of your business.” He slurred. He was so drunk. I had to defuse the situation, or they would end up fighting. I mean, in the state that he was in, Betty could probably kick his butt. But it was better to take her away from there.

“Err, I think we need to go now.” I clapped my hand to get their attention. I grabbed Betty's hand and started dragging towards the back patio.

“What are you doing,” She gnawed her words. “I was not done.”

“Yes, you were.” I grinned. “Do I have to remind you of the night when you jumped on that guy because he insulted your favourite football team?”

She snickered, pushing her head back. “Oh, man, that was fantastic.”

“Sure,” I recalled. “Until it ended in a mass brawl all over the bar.”

“Still fun times.” She chuckled. In the meantime, we got outside. The slightly chill air was a relief. It was literally suffocating inside.

Betty seemed to have sobered up a little. She did not swing and she told me her vision was not blurry. Thank god, I wouldn't want to hold her hair while she _poured her soul_ into a toilet. 

Suddenly, we heard some commotion. It came from the opposite side of the patio.

“Looks like someone is starting a fight after all.” Betty chanted. “Let's get a closer look.”

“No,” I groaned, rolling my eyes. “we are not looking for trouble here.”

“It's not like we are going to join, come on.” She strode towards the mass. I huffed and followed her. She walked fine know, she was feeling better for sure.

We moved closer and I saw two figures close to each other. My breath caught in my throat.

Carmilla was grasping a guy by his neck, apparently threatening him. He had his hands in the air, like he was admitting defeat. She kept tugging at his collar, an angry look on her face. What the heck was happening there?

She let him go, bellowing and pointing her index finger at him. He looked terrified.

I had to intervene, I just didn't know how. I did not want her to get in a fight. I sauntered near them. She must have sensed the movement because she turned her head and saw me. We stared at each other for a second, until she dropped her finger and took one last menacing look at the guy. Then she strut in my direction. Just as I thought she was going to approach me, she moved past me and got inside the club.

“I have to go.” I stuttered, addressing Betty. I started sprinting towards the inside.

“What?” She was shocked. “Where are you going?” I could tell she was following me, but, in that moment, I did not care. I had to talk to Carmilla, I had to make sure she was okay.

Once inside, I looked around, trying to see where she had gone. I started pacing around. In the end, I saw her opening the entrance door and going out. Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist.

“Laura!” Betty shouted. The music was so loud I could barely hear her. “What the fuck?”

“I'm sorry, Betty.” I apologised. “But I have to go. I know that girl and I need to know if she is okay or not.” I attempted to get away from her grip, but she held firmly.

“Are you sure she's not trouble?” Betty had a worried look on her face. “After all, she was starting a fight.”

_Yes, she's probably so much trouble._

“No, don't worry.” I assured her. “I'll be fine, I promise.”

“If you say so.” Betty let go of me. “Text me if you have problems.”

“I will. I'll call you tomorrow.” I quickly said. I rushed to the door and got out. I was afraid I had lost her. I moved to the right, looking around for her. Finally I saw her. She was leaning on the wall with the palms of her hands. Her head was bowed down and she was breathing raggedly. I got closer.

“Carmilla.” I barely whispered. I was about to touch her but I stopped myself. I didn't know if it would be okay. She turned her head and gazed at me.

“You.” She simply said. She dropped one hand from the wall, leaning with her shoulder and faced me.

“Yeah, once again.” I shrugged. “It's like the universe wants us to meet, apparently.”

“The universe has given me too much shit already.” She fake smiled and looked away.

“Hey.” I pouted. I could tell she was referring to her life, she was probably mad at everything. I had to lighten the mood. “I'm not poop. My father tells me I'm a sunflower.” I smiled proudly.

She snorted. “You're very weird, cupcake.”

“Yeah, I know.” I chuckled. “But at least I made you laugh.”

“That was not a laugh.” She looked at me and smirked. “I just let out a puff of air because of your strangeness.”

“Like I believe you.” I rolled my eyes. “By the way, are you okay?”

“It depends on what you mean by 'okay.” She bitterly smiled. “But, yes, I'm fine.” She let out a long sigh and leaned on the wall with her whole back now, looking up at the sky.

“As long as you're not injured, it's okay to me.” I mimicked her position. I positioned my hand on the surface and I realised it was just a few inches from hers. I almost felt the urge to grab her hand. I could physically feel the need.

“I'm not.” Carmilla stated. I nodded. I didn't know what to say anymore. Did she want me there? Should I leave? 

And then she continued speaking.

“Do you ever look at the stars?” Carmilla mumbled with her low, husky voice. “I think it's comforting to think how small we are in comparison, all the lives we've led, people we've been, nothing to that light...”

I was mesmerised by her. Her intensity, the way she articulated her words. It was all beautiful. She was beautiful. I realised I was not looking at the stars anymore. I was looking at her. “I love looking at the stars.”

She turned to me and for a moment, I think we lost track of place and time. It was just me and her. No worries, no sadness, no bad accidents.

“Come with me.” Carmilla suddenly blurted. Her eyes were still searching mine, her orbs focusing on me. It was not a request, it was a demand. But I didn't feel compelled. I wanted to go with her. How could I refuse such an ardent gaze? How could I ignore the shift of mood between us?

“Okay.” I agreed, wholeheartedly sure of my decision.

Carmilla smiled genuinely and gestured toward her right. We started walking side by side.

“Where are we going?” I inquired, eying her curiously.

“You'll see.” She smirked. “This time I'm going to invite you to my living room.”

“You mean your house?” I raised an eyebrow.

“I didn't say 'house', did I?” She put her hands in the pocket of her dark jeans and cocked her head, looking at me.

“You know.” I shook my head and motioned between us two. “I'm not the only weird person here.”

“And maybe that's why the universe wants us to meet.” Carmilla winked and moved ahead of me, quickening her pace.

Was she flirting?

With the broadest smile on my face, I followed her.

\-----

“Carmilla,” I whispered, fearful. “What on earth are you doing?” I covered my mouth, as I recognised I had spoken too loudly. It was the middle of the night, someone could hear us.

Carmilla had brought me to the back side of a tall building. It was probably an office complex. She was currently trying to open the lock of a metal gate.

“What does it look like?” She dully asked, as she was inserting a wire into a padlock. She had her tongue between her teeth in concentration.

“Blimey!” I scrunched my hands in frustration. “What if someone finds us? Oh my god, I don't want to be arrested. My father would never forgive me!” I anxiously looked around myself.

“Nobody will find us, don't worry.” She replied, still focused on opening the iron obstacle.

“Oh boy, what if there are security cameras around here?” I quavered.

Carmilla rose to a standing position, putting her hands on her hips. “Looks like we have to climb the gate.”

“What!” I hissed. “I'm not climbing anything. Carmilla, this is called infraction. I don't want to lose my freedom-” She placed her foot and her hands in the appropriate position and started escalating. In a second, she was on top. She had probably done this many other times.

“Come on, creampuff.” She motioned for me to join her. “It's easy.”

“I don't think so.” I put my hands in front of me and made an _are-you-kidding_ face. “Why don't you climb off instead and we go somewhere else?”

“You're such a chicken!” She mocked me.

“I might be a chicken, but I care about my criminal record and I'd like to keep it clean.” I pointed out, folding my arms.

“I promise nothing will happen to you.” She reassured. “No police, no stained criminal record. Just trust me and come with me.” She was so calm and disaffected by this, it was ridiculous.

I sighed. “Fine.” I rolled my eyes. “But if something happens, you'll be the one to pay for my release at the police station.”

_What would you do for this woman..._

“Whatever.” She responded as I tried to position my foot. God, it was so high. She either was a professional climber or she had super powers, because there's no way she could have done it so easily, seen she was not that taller than me.

Or she was very good at stretching her legs.

Nice to know.

_Stop, this is not the moment!_

In the end, Carmilla helped me and I was now facing her on the top of the gate. With some effort, I managed to get off it, too.

She headed to the door that brought inside the building and took out a credit card from her back pocket.

“I'm going to teach you how to break into a house.” She smirked as she slipped the card between the door and the frame. It magically opened and she smirked. “Et Voilà!” She invited me to enter with her hands.

“How did you do it?” I exclaimed, my mouth open.

“Years and years of experience.” She looked proud.

“Are you a thief or something?” I hinted. “Because, you know, I just remembered I have something to do...” I indicated behind me with my thumb.

“No, you silly.” She rolled her eyes. “I just got locked out so many times I had to find a way to intrude into my house. Well, actually it doesn't work if it's closed with a key. But I knew they usually leave this back door like this. They trust the gate to keep people out.” She shrugged and entered.

I frowned. “Wait,” I asked as I followed her, after I closed the door behind me. “how did you know?”

She stopped in her track and turned, a playful smirk on her face. “Actually, this building belongs to my family.”

I dropped my mouth open. “So why did we break in?”

“Well, I happen to have forgotten the gate key,” She admitted, her hands behind her back. “And I also wanted to see you climbing the gate.”

“Argh!” I fumed. “You're so evil.” I started chasing her as she ran away. That girl was unbelievable.

I didn't get to catch her, though. One, because she was faster, and two, because I couldn't see well with the moonlight being the only thing that enlightened the room.

“Save your breath, cutie.” Carmilla alerted. “You're going to need it in a moment.”

I gasped.

\-----

As it turns out, that sentence was not meant to be flirtatious. In fact, the 'save your breath' part was referred to the fact that we had to use the stairs to get to the top of the building. I had to suffer through thirteen freaking storeys of stairs!

Carmilla had said that we could not activate the power for the elevator, or the alarming system would warn the security. I asked her how come we had managed to enter without making it set off and she explained that the only security at the back entrance were cameras. But she would deal with them later. 'No need to worry, cupcake, you won't get in jail.'

As we got to the roof, I finally breathed some fresh air. I was exhausted. I put my hands on my knees to calm my panting.

Carmilla seemed completely relaxed, though. Seriously, she was a superwoman.

“Come on, sweetness, I want to show you something.” She came close to me.

"Why don't you even seem a little bit tired?” I croaked, as I stood straight.

“Well, I work out.” She winked. She took my hand and brought me near the edge railing.

“Oh my god.” I almost screamed. “Carmilla, it's wonderful!”

The view was stunning. From there, we could see a large part of the city, with its light and patterns. The whole scenery was very romantic, and I could help but stare in amazement.

“I know, right.” She responded. “But you haven't seen the best part.” I realised we were still holding hands when she brought me to the back of the small cabin where we had come from. There, I saw a large brown couch and a few stuffed chairs around a medium sized table.

“So this is the living room you were talking about, ah?” I smiled at her.

“Affirmative.” She sat down on the sofa and I did the same. “The employees usually come up here during their break. They keep this furniture here until the rainy season, and I take advantage of it.”

“So I take you come here often.” I commented.

“Sure.” She nodded. “I like this place. It's great for looking at the stars.”

“I love it.” I smiled and glanced upwards. I have to admit the view was even more beautiful than the previous one. I could clearly distinguish the beaming dots decorating the dark sky. It was rare to find places where the stars were in full view. You know, light pollution and all that.

But here, on this building, it was perfect. And Carmilla had decided to show it to me.

“Look there,” She pointed to her right. “that's the Big Dipper.” She draw the pattern with her hand. “And that one is the Leo minor.” She started indicating to different constellations, describing them for me. At some point, I stopped listening and just watched her.

It was the first time I had seen her being so passionate about something. She usually seemed so disaffected and cold. But actually she held so much enthusiasm inside her. She was a whole universe to explore. And I could not wait to find out all that it contained.

“Carmilla.” I murmured. She stopped and turned to me. Her face was lit up by the natural light of the nature. She was stunning.

“Yeah?” She croaked. I saw her gulping.

“Why did you bring me here?” I searched for her eyes in the dim light. She looked pensive for a moment.

“You said you liked looking at the stars.” Her voice was barely audible. But I had heard her nevertheless. And then I realised it was because we were merely a few inches from each other.

“I don't think that's the only reason...” I dared. My heart started doing somersaults. I felt like we were slowly closing the space between one another.

“What's the reason, then...” I swear I saw her gazing at my lips for a moment. I couldn't bear it anymore.

“I...” I stuttered. I couldn't form logical thoughts anymore. The only thing occupying my mind was her. Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla...

And then I put my hand behind her head and kissed her.

It was liberating. I felt like I finally regained my ability to breathe. In that moment, she was my lungs; she was the fire inside me.

And she reciprocated with such an intensity, a passion, that it felt like I represented the same thing for her, too.

Everything was perfect. The place, the atmosphere, the light. I lost myself in her, under the blessing of the stars.

 


	7. You have to believe me

“Laura, wake up.”

I heard a voice, and a gentle tap on my shoulder. I slowly stirred awake, as I felt the stinging touch of the cold air. Still a little groggy, I turned to the direction of the voice and saw Carmilla, looking down at me. She was radiant, enlightened by a fleeble light. A warm smile in her eyes.

“Carmilla.” I heard my hoarse voice as I rapidly blinked. And then I remembered. We had spent the night on the roof of that building, sleeping on a couch. And we had kissed.

I felt my cheeks grow hot at the thought. I avoided her eyes for a moment and sat up. I realised that Carmilla's jacket was draped over me as I made it fall on my lap.

“Good morning, sundance.” Carmilla smiled. She sat on the same couch I was on, a discreet distance between us. I made a move to give the jacket back but she told me to keep it, since she was dressed with heavier clothes. Unfortunately, I had left my purse and my jacket at the club when I ran behind Carmilla. I hoped Betty would have retrieved them.

A dim light coloured the horizon. I could distinguish the shades of yellow and orange in contrast with the blue below. It was almost dawn. “Thank you, and good morning.” I yawned and stretched my arms. “Have you been awake for long?”

“Not much.” She moved to sit closer to me. We faced the direction of the now appearing sun. “I thought I'd wake you up to witness this beautiful view.” She pointed ahead of us.

I beamed at her. Once again, she wanted to share something with me. I sighed contently and watched the rising sun with her. We stayed in silence, but it was not awkward at all. If anything, it was relaxing. A fresh breeze touched my skin, so I put her jacket on. I immediately smelled her perfume, as the soft material repaired me from the cold.

When the sun was higher on the sky, she turned to me.

“I think we should really get going, cupcake.” She announced. “It's better if we head out before the custodian comes to open the doors of the edifice.” She sat up and offered me her hand to help me stand up. We descended slowly, we were probably still too drowsy to actually fasten the pace. It also took me extra effort to actually climb the gate.

“Aren't they going to find out we were here?” I quietly asked as we walked on the pavement.

“Don't worry, I'll take care of the security cameras.” She reassured me. “Even if they happen to find out, they can't do anything. I'm basically their boss, aren't I?” She grinned at me. God, her smile was infectious. I couldn't help but smile throughout the way home.

“Do you actually manage those offices?” She had sparked my curiosity.

“Well, not in person.” She explained. “They belong to my family. It's primarily my parents who administrate the whole family's patrimony.”

“So, it's like you just snuck in your own house.” I chuckled. “You would be such a terrible thief.”

“Well,” She played along. “we are the richest family of the whole country. What better target would you expect me to choose?”

I shook my head in disbelief, I slight grin on my lips. “Full of yourself much?”

“No,” She shrugged. “I read it in a newspaper, so it's a fact.”

“Wow, you really had to read the daily news to know about that?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Actually, yes.” She turned serious. “I don't dedicate myself to business so much. I'm more interested in the arts. I like looking at the stars, thinking about the meaning of the world. You know, that kind of stuff.” She shrugged. “Let's just say I appreciate the beauty of the world.” She casted a glance at me with a smirk on her face and I blushed. I almost feared I was going to burn down with the heat of my cheeks.

 

After an hour, we got to my house.

“Thanks for walking with me.” I smiled at her. I was about to take off her jacket when she stopped me.

“Keep it.” She muttered. “You can give it back the next time the universe lets us meet.” She winked and, in a moment, she was gone.

Did that mean she was finally going to call me? I hoped so. I really wanted to know what last night had meant to her.

But now, standing in front of my house in the early hours of the day, was not the right moment to think about it. I fetched the spare key behind the little vases under the window and got in. I carefully closed the door and silently turned around, when I saw my dad standing ahead of me with his arms crossed. I almost jumped in fear.

“Dad!” I cried. “You scared me.”

“Where have you been all night?” He fumed.

_Time for the walk of shame._

_\-----_

I explained to my dad that I had spent the night at Betty's, and that my phone was dead. He reprimanded me about not texting him and told me all about being safe when going out. I barely listened to him. I was still sleepy and all I wanted to do was tumble on my bed.

After what felt like forever, he let me go. Thank god he didn't notice that I had a different jacket on.

When I got to my room, I put on some pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt and laid down on the bed. Despite being tired, I couldn't get my mind to shut off. I kept playing in my head what had happened that night. Over and over again.

Carmilla fighting with that guy, which, by the way, she had not explained. The two of us breaking in some office building. The magnificent view of the city, of the sky, of her. And the kiss. I could still feel her soft lips savouring mine. The way she had grabbed my chin and lifted up to follow her pace. The way her nose had caressed mine. The way she had made my heart thud in my chest and the warmth I had felt inside of me.

It had been magical. It was like waking up from a slumber. I felt alive, and excited. I craved to see her again.

I started giggling and kicking my feet in the air. Goodness, I was like a teenager all over again.

\-----

The security guys let Carmilla inside the gate of her imposing Rococo mansion. She got in, welcomed by the immense entrance, with a set of stairs ahead of her and the bright chandelier hanging from the roof. Both on the right and on the left, big doors were opened to other magnificent rooms.

But the beauty of all of it didn't touch Carmilla at all. She was used to that house. She had lived there all of her life. She had shared it with her family, and now it was just a container of painful memories...

“Miss Karnstein.” She was greeted by one of the maids, Carla. “Mrs Morgan would like to see you.”

What a pain in the ass. When mother got her called like that, it usually didn't mean anything good. She needed coffee.

She went to the kitchen and poured some in a cup, finally tasting the bitter taste she loved so much. She knew she didn't have many hours of sleep, but some good coffee would wake her up for sure.

After that, she headed to the second floor, ascending the infinite stairs. She got to the massive wooden door of her mother's office and knocked. The chamber was one of the largest rooms in the house. It was full of bookcases and shelves. An antique table adorned the space opposite the door, and a few chairs were positioned in front of it.

Her mother had her back to her, while she looked outside of the window. Seeing Carmilla, she moved to the front of the table and leaned on it, gesturing for Carmilla to sit on a chair.

Her dark blond hair was tied in a tight bun. Her sharp blue eyes were watching her every movement. Carmilla looked at her for a moment. She looked older. The wrinkles around her eyes and her mouth were more defined.

“Good morning, my dear.” Her tone was neutral, like it always was. The woman rarely showed any emotions, not even to her children.

“Morning, mother.” Carmilla sat down. She was slightly nervous. In the past few weeks, her mother had been insufferable. Despite her coldness, Carmilla knew that her mother had been considerably affected by recent events. But she reacted like she always did on times like this. She became more authoritative, she complained about everything and she buried herself in work.

“I'm going to cut the pleasantries and get to the point.” That's who she was, direct and strict. “It's time for you to stop loitering and take a part into this family's business.”

“For the hundredth time.” Carmilla sighed in exasperation. “I'm not interested.” She made a move to get up but her mother's glare warned her it was better not to.

“I don't understand, Carmilla.” She started pacing around. “How could you be so unconcerned? I have raised you, I've given you the best. For God's sake, I even let you get away with that foolish idea of yours of studying philanthropy.”

“Philosophy.” Carmilla clenched her jaw. She hated this kind of conversation.

“Does it really matter?” Her mother sat on the armchair next to hers, crossing her legs. “What is important is that it will bring you nowhere. It could be interesting, sure, but it's useless for your life.”

“You don't get it-”

“Oh, do I?” Her mother interrupted her. “I've been good with you, my dear. I've let you do everything you pleased. You have had fun. But now it's time to take some responsibility.” She got up and retrieved some document from a drawer. She looked restless.

“Until now, your siblings have successfully done what you haven't. But now that he-” She stopped herself and looked away. Carmilla swore she saw an emotion flash in her eyes. Was it sadness, or pain, perhaps?

“But they actually have a knack for it.” Carmilla took the chance to talk.

Her mother grimaced. “Look at your poor use of vocabulary, my dear. Haven't I taught you better?”

Carmilla scoffed, shaking her head.

“Anyway, now it's time for you to grow up and play an active role in the economic field.” She handed Carmilla the pages. “These are all the business William was involved with. Your brother's ex bank account is now yours to handle.” Carmilla stared at her mother in disbelief.

Mrs Morgan continued. “It's been five years. I've been administrating his finances, barely looking at what they were. The only thing that mattered to me was that the companies' balance remained positive. I guess I was waiting for him to come back...” She sighed. “Anyhow, now I want you to analyse them and decide whether or not it's worth keeping on financing them.”

“I can't.” Carmilla objected.

“Yes, you can. And you will.” Her mother piercing gaze told her she didn't have any choice.

\-----

I finally got a few hours of sleep. It was not much, but at least I recovered some energy to start the day.

Betty came to bring my jacket and my purse back. She was really worried because sha had not heard from me after I went away from the club. I reassured her and we talked for a while. I didn't tell her about what had happened with Carmilla, mainly because I still didn't know what it all meant. I still had to make things clear before making announcements.

If there would ever be announcement to make.

I was probably getting too ahead of myself.

Me and Betty decided to go have lunch together, so I spent the afternoon with her.

\-----

“Carmilla.” Her sister's voice made her turn around. She was livid after the conversation with her mother. She just wanted to get out again.

“Why don't you come and sit with me in the living room?” The dark-skinned woman asked, and then turned to a maid. “Please, Carla, make us tea, and something to eat for my sister.”

The lady nodded and walked towards the opposite room. Carmilla and her sister closed the door of the living room behind them and sat on the antique sofa.

“Mattie,” Carmilla let out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms. “what do you want?”

“There's no need to be so aggressive now, is it?” Her sister noted, giving Carmilla a reprimanding look.

“Sorry,” She apologised, unfolding her arms. “I just have a lot in my mind right now.”

“Is that why you have been so absent from home lately?” Mattie wondered. “I feel like I've barely seen you in the past few weeks.”

“I just-” Carmilla huffed. “I can't stand being here. With mother complaining, the police interrogating us, the memories of him...”

“I understand, darling.” Her sister took her hand between hers. “But you can't keep on sneaking out like that. It's dangerous. If something were to happen to you too, I don't know-”

“Nothing will happen to me, Mattie.” Carmilla assured, her voice steady. “I'll be careful, so calm down.”

“Calm down?” She raised her voice. “How can I calm down when I know there's someone out there who hurt Will? And who knows if they want to hurt us too!”

“Mattie, please think for a moment.” Carmilla touched her arm, rubbing it to make her sister relax. “If they meant to hurt us too, they would have done it long ago.”

“Don't be so naïve, sis.” Mattie scolded. “You know something wrong can happen any moment, even now. So please, stop going out unsupervised.”

“And have one of mother's minions follow me the entire day?” Carmilla scoffed. “No, thanks.”

“Please, sis, this is importan-”

A knock on the door averted them of the immediate enter of someone. It was Perry, the first maid and house keeper.

“I brought you some pancakes and tea, Mattie.” She said. “Carla was busy in the kitchen.” She left the tray on the table in front of the couch and left. The girls thanked her and started sipping on their respective drinks.

“Anyway,” Mattie began. “I think you should also be attentive about the people you spend time with.” She placed her cup on the table and got up. She moved to the big table and retrieved her bag.

“What do you mean?” Carmilla inquired as her sister sat down beside her.

“You have to take a look at something.” She took a plastic envelope and passed it to Carmilla.

A name was written outside of the envelope.

Laura Hollis.

“What is this?” She started to feel the anger rising. She knew exactly what it was.

“Since you're so careless about who you hang out with.” Mattie clarified. “I thought I should be the one to gain some information.”

“You hired someone to investigate about her?” Carmilla raised her voice this time.

“I had to, darling.” Mattie replied, her voice hushed, but firm. “Instead of getting mad, why don't you see what's inside?”

“Leave Laura alone.” She clenched her jaw.

“Ah, now you're even defending her.” Mattie spouted. “You'll regret it when you see the content of that envelope.”

Shaking her head, Carmilla opened it, looking forward to proving her sister wrong. Inside she found a few files, with information about the girl. There were also some pictures. A few of her alone, a few with some tall ginger girl. Behind those, she found some copies of The Styria News.

\------

When I got home, I was surprised to find Carmilla waiting for me in front of my porch.

“Carmilla-”

“We have to talk.” She had an unreadable look on her face. She appeared like a totally different person than the previous night. She seemed upset, angry maybe. I got goosebumps.

I opened the entrance door and motioned for her to get in. She immediately strolled past me.

“Are you alone?” She dryly asked, as she scanned the hall.

“Yes, my father has not come back yet.” I moved towards her. It seemed like she was about to burst.

“Good, so I can yell as much as I want after you explain what the fuck this is!” She violently threw a stack of paper on the ground. The sudden movement scared me and I jumped back. She was furious.

I hadn't even noticed she had brought something with her. I lowered slowly and picked what was on the ground. My articles. All of them.

She kept clenching and unclenching her fists, a throbbing vein on her neck. She pointed to the pages. “Care to enlighten me, miss 'I am with you because I want to keep you company'?” She mocked using a high-pitched voice.

“Please, Carmilla.” I tried to defuse the situation. “Calm down. Let's sit down so we can talk about this.”

“Do I look like I'm in the mood to sit down and let you screw around with me some more?” She shouted, her arms coming up in the air.

“I've never screwed around with you!” I raised my voice like her.

“Oh, yeah?” She moved towards me in a menacing way. “Then why did you lie to me? Why did you get close to me? Why did you-” She grimaced as she looked away.

“I'm sorry.” I heard my voice trembling. “But if I had told you I was a journalist, you wouldn't have talked to me.”

“Damn right I wouldn't!” Carmilla was exasperated. She glowered at me and she shook her head. Her voice was suddenly shaky. “God, I can't believe how fool I am. I should have known better.”

“Carmilla.” I pleaded. “You have to believe me. I've never had bad intentions with you.” I tried to get closer, but she retreated.

She winced. “How am I supposed to believe you after all the lies you've told me?”

“But I have never lied to you!” I started to feel tears burning behind my eyes. “Everything I have told you, I have really meant it. What happened last night was real.”

“No, no!” She had a disgusted look on her face. “Don't you dare try to play with my head. Yesterday meant nothing!”

It was like she had pierced my heart with an arrow. I stood there crying, I could not formulate any sounds.

I saw her swallow hard. Then she adopted a confident, upright posture. Her voice was cold. “Don't ever come near me again.” With that, she strolled past me, towards the door.

And the it hit me. She was going away. I would never see her again. I summed up my determination and turned around. “Have you even read those articles?”

She stopped, but kept her back to me. “I don't need to. It would worsen things up.”

“Please, do it.” Maybe there was still some hope. “And you'll see I'm not the evil you think I am.”

“I don't think you're evil.” She sighed. “You're just an opportunist.” She began to step away.

“I'm the one who found William's body!” I blurted, surprising even myself.

She halted in her track, so I continued cautiously. “I had an accident, and I discovered the secret of the lake. Since then, I have had this overwhelming desire to find out what happened to him.”

I took a step forward. “I didn't plan on meeting you. But when I did, it all changed. I wanted to help you, nothing more. And yes, maybe I wrote about the case in my articles, but I swear I've always been respectful. There's nothing about you in those pieces. You can also check the date of the one about Sarah Jane. I was not the first one to publish it, and then I was forced to by the turn of events. Please, you have to believe me, Carmilla.”

My face was completely drenched from tears. I wanted so much for her to believe me. I wanted to hug her and tell her I was not a betrayer. Hell, I wanted to tell her how much I liked her.

Apparently, though, she had no intentions of listening to me anymore. Without a word, she opened the door and hastened outside. She was gone.

\------

I had been ages since I cried like that. I could not believe it. The day before I was so happy. I thought I had finally found the fire I had lost so much time before. And now, Carmilla had put it out in the blink of an eye.

The same person had made me feel alive and dead in the time of one day. It is weird how you like someone, and then they have this power over you. Every single action they do has consequences on you. They smile, and the world suddenly becomes brighter. They leave you, and the sky falls on you.

Why did it feel like we had broken up? And, above all, how did I let it happen?

It all made sense now. I had fallen so hard for her. And she didn't want to talk to me anymore.

I couldn't stand it. I had to let it all out. I had to vent, and blabber, and cry some more. So I called Danny. When she heard me weeping through the phone, she immediately hung up and, after ten minutes, she was at my door. I flung my arms around her torso and finally told her what had happened.

We moved to my bed, where she held me in her arms and listened silently. When I was done, we stayed like that, both immersed in our own thoughts. I decided to interrupt the silence.

“Are you mad at me?” I asked, as I sat up and wiped my cheeks with my hands.

“For what?” She was surprised by my question.

“For having told you I was going to exploit her and stuff. I promised information to you and all I got was a broken heart.” I rolled my eyes at myself.

“Well,” She grinned. “First of all, you are entirely too nice to do something like that to someone.” She pinched my nose and I wrinkled my face. “And I knew you were really interested to the case. Plus, you have been useful to me anyway.”

“Really?” I croaked. “How?”

“Did you forget about that Kirsch guy?” She hinted, as she sat up straight. “Thanks to you, he came to the police with some important facts for the case. Besides, you respected my indications as not to publish those facts until they got out.” Then she elbowed me. “You have been a great assistant, monkey.”

“Stop calling me that!” I took my pillow and began pummeling her. She was so annoying when she used that nickname. But she was also amazing. I was grateful to have a friend like that in my life. Who knows how my life would be without her. Probably a mess.

“Okay, okay, Hollis.” She was laughing softly behind her arms. She had used them as a shield. “Please don't kill me with your lethal weapon.”

“Shut up.” I pouted, as I hugged my pillow. Her laughter slowly faded.

“Are you okay, though?” She gently ventured.

“Let's just say I feel better. I'll be okay soon, I guess.” I shrugged. I did not know how long it would take to get to that 'soon'. But I couldn't keep pining, I had to do something to fix things.

“Are we still collaborating for the case?” I mumbled.

“Yes. I mean, if you want to.” Danny confirmed.

“I definitely want to.” I put the pillow aside and leaned on the head of the bed. “Do we have new information?”

“Not now, Hollis.” Danny stood up and retrieved her jacket. “Go take a shower, you look like shit.” I frowned at her. She went on. “I'll be back soon.”

\------

Have I told you how great of a best friend Danny is?

After I took a shower and I dressed myself, she came back with a full carton of ice cream. Needless to say, I plunged myself in it.

We were now sat at the kitchen island, eating our well deserved gelato.

“I'm still mad at you for going to the Vordenberg's.” She started, after devouring a big spoonful of hazelnut.

“Oh, come on, Danny.” I defended myself. “It was all in good faith.”

“Yeah, sure.” She rolled her eyes. “That Halloween costume really came in hand, uh?”

“Definitely.” I cackled. “They didn't even question me.”

“What did you think, by the way?” Danny continued. “Of Sarah Jane, I mean.”

“She said some interesting things, but you already know.” I commented. “I was surprised when she told me she had asked her bodyguards to follow him. Do you think it is suspicious?”

“Maybe.” Danny nodded. “The Karnsteins admitted she had a habit to do so. They told me she was a little bit obsessive and very clingy.”

“Argh.” I crinkled my nose. “That explains a lot. Do you think William ran away because of her?”

“I don't think so. The guy apparently loved her very much.”

“Then why did he leave her?” I was starting to get frustrated about this.

“I'm still not sure. The two families keep accusing one another. Someone says it's Betty's fault, other say it's his parents'.” Danny rubbed her head with her hand.

“She did not look like a murderer, though.” I pondered. “I did not sense anything dangerous in her.”

“Oh, believe me.” Danny huffed. “Those people turn out to be the most crazed killers.”

I slightly shook my head. I did not think she was the assassin. She maybe was a little obsessive, but that didn't mean she was capable of such atrocity.

“Are there any other suspects?” I inquired.

“No, just the members of the two families.”

“Do you think that someone belonging to his own family could have done it?”

“I'm not sure.” Danny confessed. “Although his mother seemed the most suspicious. I think she is definitely hiding something.”

I wondered what it could be. That family looked very mysterious.

Two weeks of investigation and still nothing useful had been found out. “Did they tell you when he was last seen?” I started again.

“July 17th is the last day he was seen, in his house. In that period, he was never home, apparently.”

“Sarah Jane told me so.” I revealed. “She suspected he was cheating on her.”

“It could be.” Danny slouched in her seat. “If only we could find out where he went, it would be easy. But nobody knows.”

“They broke up in April, so it all started at that point.” I put my thumb and my index finger on my chin, stroking it. “We have to find out what happened in the arc between April and July.”

“Yeah, except we don't have the right sources.”

I sighed. We stayed is silence for a while, both thinking about the implications of that information. I couldn't form any conclusions, though. The disappearance was still a complete puzzle to me.

\-----

Three days had passed since my last encounter with Carmilla. I still could not believe what had happened. In my heart, I was hoping I would get to fix things soon. By solving the case I could get her back. Only I didn't know where to start now.

I kept thinking about her. About that night, especially. About how I had felt.

I could not give up.

The only thing I could do was research and wait for Danny to call me. Nothing new on her side, too.

My boss had called me in the morning. He demanded that I went to some other conference about the 'psychology of a murderer'. He said I could write an article and relate it to the case. For the first time, I was about to attend something interesting. And it was in Graz, lucky me.

I locked the door of my house and went into the garage. I brought the car outside and got off to close the garage door. The remote control for it was broken. I had to remind my dad to fix it.

I came back to the car and I was about to buckle up my seatbelt when I heard a voice.

“Don't you check your car before you get in?”

“Woah!” I shouted in fear as I gripped the steering wheel with my left hand. The other clutched my heart, trying to calm my heavy breaths. “Carmilla! You scared me!”

She was sitting in the passenger seat, a wicked grin on her face. “You really should be more cautious, cutie.”

“Well, I don't expect people to pop up magically in my car!” I boasted. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a proposition for you.” She was serious now. What could she possibly offer me? My heart was beating fast, a result of the jump scare. Or maybe because of her presence in my car, so close to me. Probably both.

“Wh- what kind of proposition?” I stuttered.

“I read your articles.” She deadpanned. “I want you to tell me exactly how you found him,” At that, she looked away. “and how much you know about this story.”

I started to explain everything. How I had found the body, the decision to investigate, what Danny and I had discovered. She listened attentively, nodding sometimes and moving her jaw in deep thinking. I told her about Sarah-Jane, Kirsh, everyone, in hope she would give me another chance.

“I see.” She mumbled in the end. “You were also right about the date of your article. You were not the one to unleash that information.”

“Good, finally you believe me.” I croaked. “I've never meant-”

“You said that already.” She harshly interrupted me. There was something different about her. She was distant, like she had put a wall between us. I sad sigh escaped my lips. “So, the offer?” I ventured.

“I want us to cooperate.” Her eyes were piercing mine, like she was sending the request right to my soul. “You know things, and I know things. I also have the possibility to look from the inside. So you, me and your ginger cop will find out what happened to my brother.”

“Is that what you have been doing, too? Investigating?”

“Yes, but I haven't found anything useful. So we will work together and we will mutually share information.”

Something clicked into my head. “The guy at the club. Was he involved in this story?”

“I thought so.” She admitted. “But he had nothing to do with it. He was just one of Will's friends from university.”

My mouth shaped into an 'O'. “Why were you fighting with him?"

“I thought he was hiding something.” She sighed. “But he's innocent, at least regarding my brother's case.”

“So, this collaboration. Does it mean you'll come with me 'in the field', as in actually investigating?”

“Or rather _you_ will come with _me._ ” Camilla frowned. “If I ever allow it. It's always better to work alone, isn't it?” She let out a bitterly laugh. I knew that was directed at me. She was mocking, and it hurt.

“No, it's not!” I was starting to rage. “You're not supposed to do these things by yourself. It's always better to have another point of view, and that's exactly why you need me.”

“Another blabbering about loneliness?” Carmilla tersely said. “You should keep those to yourself, because I've learned that when you trust someone, it always ends bad.”

Were we really having this argument? “Not always!” I insisted. “Sometimes you think the other person is betraying you, when she just wants nothing but help you!”

“ _She_?” Carmilla had venom in her voice. “Are you talking about yourself? Because writing articles about your ' _friend's-”_ She made an inverted-comma sign with her hand. “-family doesn't seem like the right thing to do to help her!”

“I'm sorry!” I exclaimed, raising my hands in the air. “How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in releasing your family's secrets. I just want to find out what the hell happened to your brother!”

“But why?” We were full on screaming now.

“I-” I wavered. “I just want to. Maybe because I found him, maybe because I can't stand to see the sad look on your face...”

I shut her up with that. She looked everywhere but in my eyes and she slouched on the seat, looking outside of the window. “I don't know what the fuck you're thinking about me,” Her tone was sharp, as she turned to me again. “but I don't need you to save me. You're not entitled to spout judgment about me anymore. From now on, this cooperation will only be platonic. Put it in your head that, after we solve the case, this relationship ends, for good.”

Her words were like knives piercing my chest. I felt sick. I had ruined everything with my stupid prattling, again.

“Whatever you want.” Now I was the bitter one.

She folded her arms. “Now bring me to your cop friend.”

I started the car and made my way to the police station. I should have felt better, now that she was with me again. Instead I felt heavy, like the air around us was just suffocating. I couldn't stand it.

The whole matter with Carmilla had really distracted me from going to the conference. Little did I know, in that moment, that it would lead to the end of my journalistic career.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an angsty chapter :S... This chapter marks the end of the first part of the story. It looks like the investigative team will gain one more member ;)


	8. Something is moving

The car ride to the police station was the longest I had ever suffered in my entire life. We kept silent the whole time, it was very awkward. Carmilla wore an heavy frown, looking outside of the window. Not once, she dared to look at me. I made sure not to do that either.

I would have wanted to reach for her. I felt the urge to comfort her, tell her not to be angry. Everything was going to be fine. We would soon find out about the truth and her family could find some closure.

But I couldn't do that. In that moment, Carmilla and I were as far from each other as the Moon and the Sun. Not sure which one was either. She was probably the Moon, with the air of mystery that surrounded her and the striking beauty that drew me in every time I looked into those dark eyes of her.

But I wasn't the Sun, I was probably just a werewolf. A creature who changed its feature every time they approached their beloved moon. It all made sense. The way she affected me, the way she made me desire to drop everything and just help her. The way she made my heart beat faster.

The way she kissed me.

No, it could not be over. I would find a way into her heart. I would make sure she forgave me.

We finally arrived to the station. I parked the car, and we made our way in. I knew where to go find Danny. I had been there so many times I knew the place like the back of my hand. Carmilla walked beside me, still keeping her mouth shut. She put her hands in her pocket, examining her surroundings. Only then I noticed she was wearing a black leather vest. It looked amazing on her. Leather really did suit her.

“Laura!” Danny saw me before I did. I was still to focused on the leather vest. Carmilla had caught me staring, and I quickly looked away, a slight blush on my cheeks.

“Danny,” I said a little loudly. “I was just looking for you.”

She looked at me questioningly and then saw Carmilla. Her expression became very serious. “Follow me.” She led us into an almost empty room. A wooden table and a few chairs filled it. Danny turned around. “All right, what's going on?”

“Can someone hear us?” Carmilla snarled at Danny.

“No, we are safe to talk in here.” Danny assured.

“We better be, Agent Orange.” Carmilla folded her arms.

Danny scoffed. “Do you think you are in the position to threaten me?” We hadn't even started talking and there was already so much tension between them. I had to intervene before they killed each other.

I stepped in the middle of them. “No one is threatening anyone, okay?” I turned to them both, sending them a 'calm down' look. “We are here because we have the same goal, so there's no need to get aggressive.”

“Fine.” They both gave in. I was surprised Carmilla even listened to me. But she probably understood it was better to get down to business soon instead of losing precious time insulting others.

Danny invited us to take a seat, but none of us did.

“So,” I began, addressing Danny. “I'll have you know that Carmilla knows about our investigation and is willing to help us.”

My best friend revealed her annoyance. “Why did you tell her?”

“She didn't.” Carmilla declared. “I found out. And,” She stopped Danny who was about to interrupt her. “before you ask how, it's none of your business.”

Danny glared at her. I could tell she was getting angrier. She turned to me “How are we supposed to trust her when she shows this behaviour, huh?

“Shows this behaviour? Who are you, my mother?” Carmilla jeered.

Danny scoffed. “If I were your mother, you wouldn't have grown up this arrogant.”

Once again, I stepped in between. I had a feeling Carmilla was about to jump over that table to attack her. “Would you guys stop?” I yelled. “You're both behaving like children!”

“She's the one who's being insolent and shady.” Danny pointed at her.

“She's the one who's being too tall and too red head.” Carmilla jested. I actually had to stop myself from laughing at that one. Luckily, I regained my composure.

“You're both being unreasonable here.” I put my hands on my hips. “Now stop insulting one another and take a seat. Let's talk like grown ups, shall we?” I sat down. They both rolled her eyes but did the same. Carmilla was beside me, while Danny was on the other side of the table.

I continued. “The focus here is on the case. Carmilla knows what we know. We're all going to work together.”

“Fine.” Danny snarled at Carmilla. “But if you try something funny, I will make sure you spend half of your life in a prison cell, are we clear?”

“Whatever.” Carmilla crossed her arms.

“We can trust her.” I assured Danny. “She wants to solve this mystery as much as we do.” I could tell Danny did not believe me. She still didn't trust her, but I was sure she was willing to try for me.

“Anything new you need to tell us, leather girl?”

She raised her eyebrow. “I've told you pretty much all I know. I was hoping you could tell me something more, amazon.”

Danny closed her eyes. She was trying so hard not to lash out on her, and I was grateful for it. “Actually, there's something.” She explained. “We know that your brother had a credit card, but in the bank data there's no more record of it. Do you know anything about that?”

Carmilla looked surprised. “How come you didn't find anything on it? His bank account was just assigned to me.”

“I'm not talking about that.” Danny hinted. “He also had a prepaid credit card.”

Carmilla frowned in thought. “I don't know anything about it.” She sounded sincere. Or at least that's what I thought. Maybe my judgement was just clouded by my feelings...

Danny studied her for a moment. “Do you know if someone did?” Carmilla just shrugged and shook her head.

With every new information I got, I grew more and more invested in the case. If all the data had been canceled this could mean one thing. But was she sure he really possessed one of those?

“How do you know he had a prepaid credit card?” I intervened.

“Someone very close to him told us.” Danny informed. She gave me a look that indicated not to ask questions about that.

“So,” I expressed my thought aloud. “Do you think someone canceled the data of his expenses?”

“I don't just think so, I'm sure of it.” Danny disclosed. “He clearly had something to hide, or he wouldn't have canceled it.”

An idea popped out in my head. “What if he didn't? What if someone else did?”

“That's exactly why I'm asking her.” She tilted her chin at Carmilla.

“As I told you,” Carmilla decreed. “I don't know anything about it.” She sat straighter on her chair. “But I can see if I can find some printed record of it.”

“That would be very useful for us.” Danny stated. “There was a reason he had another credit card, and we need to find out what it is.”

“I'll look into it, then.” Carmilla nodded.

“Oh, also,” Danny continued. “You said your brother's account was given to you. But how could it keep working without his presence? It wasn't under his name.”

“My mother took care of it. The good news is that she kept everything like it was, financing the same businesses.”

“So we have a pretty clear picture of whom your brother was giving money to.” Danny had a smirk on her face.

“Exactly.” Carmilla confirmed.

“Fantastic!” My best friend exclaimed. “It's registered under your name, right? We'll check that.”

The advantages of this alliance were starting to drown me. Carmilla was the key to all of this. Not only she had access to the rooms of her own house to search, but she was controlling William's previous account. We could check it to see if there was something suspicious.

“Although,” Danny leaned forward with her elbows on the table. “your mother didn't tell us about that.” She narrowed her eyes.

_Looks like we are about to change the hierarchy of suspects._

“Why would I know? Maybe she forgot to tell you.” Carmilla put her hands in her pocket, looking down.

Danny and I exchanged a brief knowing look. Her mother did really look suspicious under that new light. If she managed William's finances, she probably knew about the prepaid credit card.

And I think Carmilla was thinking the same thing, too. But she was her mother, after all. How could she ever suspect her own parent?

“Well, that's fine.” Danny started again. “You take a look at that, too, and let us know if something rises your suspicion. I think that's it for today.” We got up, moving to open the door.

Once outside of the room, I let Carmilla go ahead, as I stopped Danny. “How did you know about the credit card?” I whispered.

“Nothing can stop your thirst for knowledge, huh?” She teased.

“Nope.” I grinned. She knew me so well.

“Sarah Jane told us.”

“What?” That girl was really weird.

“You heard me.” Danny muttered. “She knew a lot about her ex boyfriend. No wonder the Karnsteins thought she was a stalker or something.”

“But that makes her less of a suspect, right?” I commented. “I mean, she wouldn't give you this much information if she was guilty.”

“I don't know.” Danny declared. “Everyone is a suspect for now. By the way, what do you think about our exchange over there?” She tilted her head towards the room we had been in.

“I think you need to take a closer look to her mother.” I suggested.

“What about her?” Her eyes glared beyond me. I turned around and saw Carmilla leaning up against the wall, a bored look on her face. She had seen we were talking in private.

“Look, Danny, I don't think she has anything to do with the case.” I assured. “She just wants to know what happened. Trust me in trusting her.”

She sighed. “I hope you're right, Laura. In any case, I need you to stick to her side as much as you can. Don't give her the chance to keep secrets from us.”

“Too late,” I pouted. “since she doesn't want to have much to do with me.” Before I realised it, Danny walked past me, in the direction of Carmilla. I quickly followed.

“Listen,” She snarled at the shorter girl. “everywhere you go, Laura goes. You will work side by side in this, and you'll deliver what you discover to me. If you dare keep secrets from us, the deal will be over and I'll get you arrested for perjury, understood?”

And we were back to being aggressive. Carmilla looked completely unfazed by the threat. She observed Danny up and down and smirked. “Like you could really do that.”

Danny took a step closer. “I said,” She squinted her eyes. “understood?”

“Yes, Orange Trump.” She rolled her eyes.

Danny pinched her nose. “Take her away from me before I slap her!” She addressed me.

I had stood still the entire time, gawking at them, like I was watching a movie. A very exciting movie, I had to admit. Danny's call brought me back to reality.

“All right, time to go.” I pushed a not-very-compliant Carmilla towards the door.

Once outside, I let go a deep sigh. “You aren't scared of authority one bit, are you?” I teased Carmilla.

“Authority can bite my ass.” Carmilla frowned, straightening her posture. She looked so badass.

_Sexy._

Not now.

“So,” I interrupted my inner debate. “do you want a ride home?”

“No, it's fine, I'll take the bus.” I gave her a pointed look, as she rolled her eyes. “Don't worry, I'll soon as I find anything, I'll call you.”

“Promise?” I grinned.

“Promise.” She sighed.

“I do trust you, you know.” I stated, glancing right into her eyes.

“You shouldn't, cupcake.” She smirked and turned around, walking away from me.

Well, she used a nickname. It had to be a step towards forgiveness, right?

\------

As soon as I got home, I received a call from my boss. No need to say he was yelling and didn't even let me talk. In a nutshell, I had to pack my things and go find another job.

I don't know how to describe what I felt in that moment. It was a mix between a sense of release and the feeling of loss. Or maybe I felt the doom of the uncertain.

The job at the newspaper sucked, that's for sure, but at least I had a monthly income, even if it wasn't much. Now I had to think of something to do. I didn't want to be a journalist anymore, especially if it meant hurting people in the process.

My head went back to the years of college. I had really wanted to get a degree in journalism. I craved it. I loved the style of writing that this medium conveyed and, most of all, I thought I was going to help others. But now, at 27, I was realising I wasn't really cut for it. All those years, all that effort, just to get a degree which turned out to be useless.

Maybe it was just the disappointment talking. Perhaps I had just come across the wrong newspaper.

The funny thing was that my father wasn't even affected by the news of me being fired. If anything, he was happy. He kept repeating over and over that it wasn't the job for me, that he hadn't seen me happy in a while.

Was I the only one who noticed it after so much time?

Aargh! It was so frustrating.

One thing was sure now. I had to get my crap together and start doing something I loved for once. I didn't want to be in that place anymore, with that feeling of dissatisfaction bothering me. I had to get up and finally get a hold of my life.

So I asked myself: what are the things that interest you?

Without even blinking, the first thing that popped into my head was Carmilla. I had already established I wanted her forgiveness. Then, there was the case. I wanted to help her solve it, for sure. I also wanted to do it for William.

I didn't know if the dreams about him were real. I had never really believed in any supernatural stuff. But, according to psychology, if you dream repeatedly about something, then your subconscious wants you to act on it.

And who denies a favour to their own mind?

Third, what I really yearned for was writing. In that moment, I decided I was going to do it. I was finally going to put down on paper all the amazing stories I had invented in my head. In the past, I never had time to do it. I was always busy, or maybe I was just afraid to spare some time to risk it.

Now I had plenty. It was time for some life change.

My phone rang, taking me back to the reality of my room. I retrieved it from my purse and saw an unknown number on the screen. Frowning, I answered. “Hello?”

“Buckle up, creampuff.” Carmilla announced. “We have some investigation to do. Be at yours in ten.” She hung up.

Furrowing my brow I set the phone down. She was not really talkative, that's for sure. But she had finally called me. So she had kept my number.

Step to forgiveness number two?

\------

“So, here's the list of all the business Will was giving money to.” Carmilla explained. We had scattered some documents on my desk and were discussing about what to do. She looked different from before, more lively maybe.

She continued. “For the most part, it's just technology companies and stuff like that. But it's no news, considering my family's field of investments.” I nodded. “However, there are two weird elements on the list.” She sounded so excited, like she was finally a tiny bit closer to solving the mystery. “One is a tattoo shop. The other is a flower one.”

She turned to me, expecting me to comment. Seeing the confusion on my face, she continued. “Why the hell would Will give money to those shops?”

I looked at the name on the documents. “Well, the tattoo shop is owned by his friend, I believe his name is Kirsch?” I raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh,” Carmilla seemed to think for a moment. “the giant puppy, I see.”

I had to snort at that. He really looked like an innocent puppy.

“What about the other one?” Carmilla asked.

“I don't know.” I shrugged. “Did he like flowers?”

“Not that I recall, no.” She shook her head. “Also, check the date where they started to be financed.”

Holy mother of Harry Potter! The end of April, 2010. The year William had disappeared.

“We should definitely go check it out, shouldn't we?” I smirked, as we exchanged a knowing look.

“Let's roll!”

\------

The flower shop was near the centre of the city. That day, a lot of people were wandering in the streets, probably shopping or buying groceries. The area was full of stores and mini-markets. Also, a lot of people were heading to the Mc Donald's around the corner. I realised it was almost lunch time.

The entrance of the flower shop didn't face the main street, where we saw a big window giving a preview of the inside. On the right side of the building, a little display of flowers greeted the customers, opening a path to the actual entrance.

I observed the beautiful species for a moment, before following Carmilla near the entrance, where an Asian girl was watering a vase of roses. When she saw us, she place the watering can on a table and smiled. “Hello! How can I help you?”

“Hi.” Carmilla responded. “Where can I find the owner?

“Oh,” She showed surprise. “He's not here at the moment. Do you want to leave a message?”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes for a split second, then answered. “No, thanks, we'll come back.” She turned and exited the little garden. I followed her into the street, puzzled at why she hadn't asked something more.

“What's wrong?” I approached her.

“First, she's just a shop assistant, she can't help us. Second, she said 'he', didn't she? As in a male owner.” Carmilla started typing on her phone.

“Yeah.” I dragged the word. I wasn't really following her trail of thoughts.

“I'm pretty sure the shop is registered under a woman's name.” She put her phone to her hear. “Hi, JP, I need you to check something for me.” She paced away from me. I was still a little confused about what was happening, as I waited for her to end the call.

She came back, putting it back into her pocket. “I was right, it's under a woman's name. I have the address, let's go.” She skipped to my car.

“Wait.” I shouted, but it was of no use. She was already there, waiting with her arms crossed. I still had to process what was happening. I found my way among the crowd and finally reached her.

“Looks like you could use some workout, you sluggard.” She smirked as I opened the car.

“Shut up.” I wrinkled my nose and shushed her with a light motion of my hand.

She told me the address and I started the car. Maybe we were about to find out something useful, for once.

\------

The house was not very far from where we were, so the car ride was pretty short. It was an old construction with bare outside walls. It almost looked abandoned if it wasn't for the flower vases on the second floor balcony.

Carmilla and I finished the sandwiches we had bought on our way there and got out of the car, hoping to find what we where looking for. Carmilla had told me that the shop apparently belonged to a certain Phoebe Richardson. That's why she had been perplexed when the florist had mentioned a man being the owner.

I ringed the doorbell. No one answered. We waited some time before trying again, but still no answer.

“Do you think it's empty?” I asked, as I surveyed my surroundings.

Carmilla was walking around the place in search for who knows what. She wore a slight frown. “Maybe,” She pointed to the dusty windowsill. “or the owner is just a really dirty person.”

We ringed again, just in case, then we turned around to walk back to the car. Suddenly, we heard a loud creak.

Behind us, an old lady had opened the door. She stepped ahead and looked at us with a puzzled look. Carmilla and I exchanged a look. She was surely not who we expected the owner to be.

“Hello.” I approached her. She had really beautiful blue eyes and shoulder-length white hair. She was holding a shawl around herself. “I'm Laura and this is Carmilla.” I gestured towards my 'partner in crime'.

She squinted her eyes at me. “Are you jenovah's witnesses?” She barked with an hoarse voice.

Carmilla snorted. I glared at her rapidly, before responding to the lady. “Oh, no.” I used the sweetest tone possible. “We were just looking for Phoebe Richardson. Is that you?”

“Are you thieves?” The lady blurted with a frown, taking a step back.

I heard Carmilla laughing behind me while she mumbled something. I tried to hide her so the elderly lady wouldn't notice. “No, madam. We just wanted to ask you about your shop.”

“Oh, tax collectors then.”

I closed my eyes for a second to gather some patience. “No. We are just keen on flowers.”

She smiled at that and her eyes lit up. “Flowers. I love flowers. My husband always brings me some whenever he comes back home.” She sighed. “It's a shame he is fighting in war now.”

_What?_

I frowned. “Excuse me? What war?”

“The war against nazi, darling.” She stated matter-of-factly. “Don't you know?”

I was flabbergasted at that. That lady thought we were still in the Second World War. How do you reply to something like that? I was at loss of words, until Carmilla nudged my shoulder. “I think we won't find anything useful here.” She murmured. “Let's go.”

The lady seemed to notice Carmilla for the first time. “Patricia?” She opened the door wide and came closer. “Oh my God, it's been ages since you came to visit!” She smiled happily at Carmilla and put a hand on her arm. “Come drink some tea, sweetheart, I have a lot to tell you.”

“Actually, I'm not-” Carmilla started but the lady apparently did not hear her, as she coaxed her inside. Carmilla turned her head and looked at me with panic. I just shrugged and followed them inside.

Despite the look of the external wall, the inside was pretty clean and warm. The dominant colours were orange and brown, and vintage objects enlightened the place. It was all very welcoming.

Carmilla and I sat at a round wooden table, as the old lady was making tea and telling us about her cat which had gotten stuck in a street hole. Carmilla made weird signals at me, communicating that she wanted to run out of there. I gave her a reprimanding look. We couldn't just flake her out, she was a kind old lady. Besides, she was preparing tea.

Carmilla sighed and rolled her eyes. She folded her arms and started looking around herself.

In the meantime, tea was served. I took the cup with a grin, thanking the lady. I looked pointedly at Carmilla, and she started sipping, too.

The elderly lady really had the gift of the gab, because she started talking about every kind of thing. Mostly, she told us about her life experiences.

I was captured by her stories. I had read a lot about history and past events, but hearing stories from someone who had actually lived through those events was very fascinating. I was totally captured, and I found myself asking more and more questions.

Halfway through the story of how her family had survived the postwar period, Carmilla got up and started walking around. When I turned around, I saw she had taken a picture and was analysing it with wonder.

“Who is this?” She abruptly interrupted the story, showing the photo to the lady.

She took it in her hands and smiled fondly at it. “Oh, this is my dear nephew, Theodore. He's so nice and caring. One time he was playing with her soldiers toys and-”

“Er...” Carmilla interrupted her again. She looked briefly at me, as I was trying to scold her with my eyes for her rudeness. “We should go. It's late and we have a lot of things to do.”

The lady got up. “Of course, Patricia. Your child is surely waiting for you.” So she accompanied us to the door. “It's been a pleasure to see you both. No one comes to see me anymore these days. I wonder why.” She confessed, a sad expression on her face.

I couldn't help the painful feeling that arouse in my chest. This lady was super nice and lovely, and she told some very interesting stories. Yet she was alone. The only relative left was probably her nephew. Or maybe not, seeing her earlier confusion about her husband.

Carmilla bit her lip, as she looked down.

“I'm sure they'll come soon,” I assured. “they are just very busy.” The lady seemed to ponder my words, before adding. “It isn't something wrong that I have done, is it?”

My heart clenched and a lump formed in my throat. Carmilla must have sensed it because she intervened. “Don't worry, Phoebe.” She put her hand on the lady's shoulder. “You haven't done anything wrong. And I came to visit, right? So I'll come again soon.

The two of them smiled at each other. “I'm sure you're right, darling.” The elderly added. “It just gets very lonely sometimes.”

Carmilla told her some other kind words, but I couldn't hear them. Everything became blurry. I couldn't hold it anymore.

As Carmilla hugged the lady goodbye, I sprinted outside. Tears immediately started falling as I rounded the corner and leaned against the wall.

I was sobbing quietly when she found me. I tried to stop, wiping my face with the back of my hand, but tears came down in a flow, without permission. “I'm sorry.” I croaked. “The thought of her being alone at such an old age is really upsetting. How could it be? She so kind and warm and-” I wept. The feeling of sadness was eating up my words.

I saw Carmilla vacillate. She looked like she was having an inner debate with herself. She extended her hand, but stopped herself. Her gestures screamed embarrassment.

“You can go back to the car.” I murmured, sniffing. She shouldn't suffer my exaggerated reaction. She probably thought it was stupid. “I'll be there in a second.”

I was about to turn my back to her, when I felt her a grab me by the hand and push me towards her.

Before I even realised it, I was in her arms. She was so warm and soft, so much that I naturally put my arms around her. Her delicate perfume invaded my insides, calming my heart. I had thought I'd never have her so close to me again. And yet, here we were.

All the amazing sensations I had felt that night on the roof reappeared. Once again, nothing existed but me and her. That magic embrace had cured my core. Now, I was okay again.

I had stopped sobbing, but Carmilla had not detached herself. That overwhelming warmth, I was sure she was moved by it, too.

After a while, we separated. We were both a little flustered and we couldn't look one another in the eyes. Carmilla put her hand on the nape of her neck. “How do you feel?” She gently asked.

I lightly smiled. “So much better.” _Because of you._

“Good.” She nodded. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before adding. “We could come back to visit her, sometimes.”

“Really?” I felt my entire features lightening up, like the sunrise had suddenly appeared in the sky.

“Yeah.” She shrugged. For the first time since I met her, Carmilla looked sheepish. It didn't last long because she added. “Now let's go back to the car. We have somewhere to go.”

_She's promising to do something together in the future..._

I wondered if she even understood what she was implying. I couldn't help but feel a spark of hope for the future, for us.

Another step towards forgiveness?

\------

“How could you not have a license? Everyone has it.” I laughed at Carmilla. We were in the car, waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

“Shut up.” She frowned. “I just never had the need to take it.”

“So,” I kept teasing her. “Badass Carmilla can't make the ladies swoon with her brand new Ferrari.”

“No, but they love me when I get out of my luxury limousine.” She grumbled.

“That you don't drive.” I cackled.

“Says the girl who likes cats but can't pet them.” She chanted.

I was surprised. “You remember?” I stared at her with my mouth agape.

“It's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, of course I remember it.” She rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but be happy about it. Maybe she still cared, after all, didn't she?

“Whatever you say,” I replied to her. “Miss Grumpy Mc Grinch.” She huffed but grinned anyway.

I liked that new atmosphere between us. It surely was more comfortable. In the time of one single day, we had gone from cold and angry to light and friendly. We had even hugged. What sudden change.

We finally got to her house. Carmilla had explained she knew the guy from the picture, the lady's nephew. Apparently, he was the gardener in the Karnstein's mansion.

I parked my car outside of the immense building, and we made our way in. The guards greeted Carmilla with formality, and let us in.

We soon found him. It looked like he was planting some gerania in the little plot of land behind the house. The garden was magnificent. So many colourful flowers were decorating the place. I stared in awe at the many species I found there.

“Theo.” Carmilla called the guy. He got up from where he was slouched and turned towards us, wiping the sweat on his forehead. He was Asian looking, with black hair. Also very short.

“Hello, Miss Karnstein and guest.” He greeted us, as he put his hands on his hips. “How can I help you?”

Carmilla asked him about the flower shop. He looked puzzled. “It's my aunt's, but I help her manage it. She's too old to take care of it now.”

She frowned. “So you exploit the business of a poor old lady to your advantage?” She accused him.

“What? No!” He almost shouted. “She asked me to do it, at the time.”

“What about the money?” She kept questioning him. “Do you keep them all to yourself?”

He raised her eyebrow at her. “I'm sorry but I don't have to tell you what I do with my money.”

Carmilla flared at that. “Yes, you do.” She took a step closer to him. “Because my money goes to that shop.”

He blanched. A swift, strange look passed on his features. I frowned.

“Oh,” He soon recovered. “of course I give her half the money we earn.”

“Oh, really?” Carmilla got closer. She was clearly intimidating him. “And the rest? Where does it go?”

“I keep it, of course.” He swallowed.

“Can you tell me why my brother was giving you shop his money?” She snarled at him.

“I- I don't know.” He grumbled. “I don't really remember.” I saw hm swallow nervously.

She frowned. “Of course you don't.” She kept inching closer as he retracted. “Do you know why he started financing two months before disappearing?”

He was sweating. “I really don't remember, Miss, I'm sor-” Carmilla grabbed him by the collar with both hands.

“Listen to me, motherfucker.” She barked. “You'd better start talking before my fist makes you.”

He raised his hands in the air. “I really don't know anything, I swear. I wasn't even working there at the time.”

Carmilla violently let him go, before pointing her index at him. “If I find out you had something to do with his disappearance, I will hunt you down and beat you until you can't walk anymore, understood?” He vigorously nodded, his eyes wide and frightened.

I had to admit Carmilla really did know hot to scare people. She had a way with her gestures and her voice that instilled deep feelings in you.

He excused himself and got in his van, driving through the gate out of the mansion.

Carmilla sighed and came near me. “He definitely is suspicious.”

“You can say it again!” I exclaimed. I gazed at her. “Are you okay, though? That was a pretty heated exchange.”

“Yeah.” She was breathing heavily though. “I just want to know what the hell happened to my brother.”

“Have you looked for those papers about the credit card?”

“Not yet.” She shook her head. “I just have to find the right opportunity to do it.”

“Why?” I frowned. Carmilla did not respond, as she watched behind me towards the gate. “You have to go!” She commanded. “Maman and Mattie are back!”

She pushed my behind a tall walnut tree, observing the car getting inside. I stood next to her. I did not understand what was happening. Why didn't she want me to meet her family?

“It's clear now.” She turned to me. Her actions resembled the ones of a secret agent. I had to grin at that.

She put a hand on my back, gently pushing forward. “I will quickly walk you to the gate and you'll get out of here as fast as possible, okay?”

“Carmilla, what is-” I tried to ask but she interrupted me. “I'll explain later.” We started making our way towards the exit. Carmilla kept glancing around furtively.

When we got to the gate, she whispered. “I'll call you when we can search for those documents. Call Ginger Giant and tell her to take a look at that Theo guy.” I nodded and we exchanged quick goodbyes. I got into the car, still perplexed about what had happened.

At home I called Danny, telling her about my day. As always, she told me I should have asked her before going, and that it was dangerous and so on. Nothing different from usual, really. I told her about Theo and she agreed to send someone to follow him. I promised to call her next time I knew something.

It was probably a lie but anyway.

Still overwhelmed with the myriad of feelings I had felt on that day, I decided to sit at my computer and write. The talk with the elderly lady had given my some ideas about a novel, and I wanted to start as soon as possible.

 

 

 

 


	9. The card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been very busy lately. Please, feel free to leave a comment, I haven't received many and I would like to know if there's something I'm doing wrong or if you don't like some part of the story. It's my first fanfiction, after all. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter :)

After a couple of days, I found myself heading again to the Karnstein mansion. Carmilla had called me, saying I could help her search for those documents regarding William's credit card.

I was still a little confused about what had happened two days before. Her behaviour had suddenly changed after she saw her mother and her sister. I wondered if there was a particular reason why she didn't want me to meet them. Maybe she never brought people home, or she didn't want them to suspect. I guessed I was going to figure it out once there.

Danny had not called, either. So, for now, we were still in a dead point in our investigations. I hoped we would find something useful soon.

I parked the car near the mansion, away from the gate. Carmilla was outside, apparently waiting for me. She slightly smiled at me, as the guards let us in.

“Hello, cupcake, did you miss me?” She smirked. She was in a good mood today.

“Not at all.” I grinned. “In fact, I've been busy writing for two days.”

“Your articles keep you busy, uh?” I didn't have time to respond as we made our way in the house. She didn't know I had lost my job as a journalist. And I probably would have told her right then if I wasn't mesmerised by the sight of the entrance.

The room was magnificent. It was very spacious. A twiddly pattern decorated the wall papers, and the marble floor reflected the light of the giant chandelier on the roof. A set of stairs opened the way to the first floor, with a refined, golden railing. Various wooden doors opened on both sides, welcoming to other sumptuous rooms.

I suddeny felt the need to explore. Who knew how many secrets were hidden into this enormous mansion. Maybe there were secret passages, or ancient objects waiting to be found. I was even more excited to investigate now.

“Like what you see?” Carmilla gained back my attention. She had been watching me the entire time, as I stared open-mouthed at that splendid view.

“Very much.” I responded, now looking at her. “It must be great to live here. I feel like my imagination would neve shut up if I lived here.” I chuckled.

She shrugged. “It's not that special, you get used to it after a while.”

“Are you kidding?” I stared at her in disbelief. “Don't you feel like a queen in a palace?”

“If I were five, like you, I probably would.” She teased. I stuck my tongue at her, and, before I could reply, we heard a voice coming from the door behind Carmilla. We turned around and I saw a woman with red curly hair talking to another one wearing an apron. I thought se was giving her some order, as the second woman was quick to nod and saunter away from her.

She noticed us. “Hello, Carmilla. I see you've brought a friend.” She smiled at me. She had wonderful green eyes and her lips were thin and red.

Carmilla seemed startled for a moment, and I swear I saw her blushing for a second. “Yeah,” She said to the woman. “This is Laura.”

We shook hands. “Nice to meet you, darling.” She gave me a tight-lipped smile. “I am Miss Perry, the house keeper. Feel free to ask my help if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” I smiled.

“Miss Perry is basically our second mum.” Carmilla smiled. “She has seen me growing up. And she makes the best food on the planet.” The way she smiled and talked freely gave me the impression they were pretty close.

“Oh,” Miss Perry waved her hand in dismissal. “Don't listen to her, she just says it because she wants me to make the chocolate cake she likes so much.” She grinned. “Which, by the way, I already did.”

Carmilla stared agape at her. “I want it, now.” Then, she turned to me. “Would you like some?”

“Yes, please.” I almost started bouncing. I could I ever deny some delicious dessert?

We made our way into the kitchen, which was as rich and vast as the rest of the house. The furniture was more modern though, probably the latest generation of goods. We sat on the stools at the kitchen island, as Perry served us two plates full of cake. We murmured our thanks before literally diving into it.

“Look at you two children.” She put her hands on her hips, still smiling. “Just started eating and you have already made a mess.”

I looked at Carmilla. Her plate was almost empty, and little pieces of cake were scattered all over the marble surface ahead of her. She pointed at my mouth.“Nice mustache.” I looked at myself in the riflection of my phone screen. She snorted, as I started laughing with her.

Miss Perry shook her head, as she handed me a napkin. Then, she started cleaning.

After I wiped my mouth, I noticed a label signed on the corner of it. “Hey,” I exclaimed in surprise. “I know this brand.”

“It's the Cakes and Ale's Corporation sign, do you know it?” She seemed genuinely surprised.

“Of course!” I stared at it in awe. “My grandma used to buy these. She would use them to wipe my doodles on the kitchen table.” I recounted. “It's a shame they don't produce this type of napkin anymore, they are great.”

“I know darling.” Perry sighed. “Sadly, the company went banckrupt almost twenty years ago.”

I frowned. “So how do you have these?”

“A few months ago,” Miss Perry commented. “Mrs Karnstein received an offer to sell one of her storehouses. She accepted, so we had to clean up the place, and discovered there were thousands of boxes of Cakes and Ale's packages. They were still intact, so I decided to start using them in my kitchen.” She had a pleased look on her face.

“Well, it was interesting hearing the story of the tissues,” Carmilla intervened, standing up. “but now we have things to do.”

I thanked Miss Perry again and followed Carmilla. We ascended the stairs and we found ourselves facing a big wooden door. She looked around herself, as if she was afraid of being caught, and took a key from her pocket.

I stared at her, wondering why she was being so sneaky in her own house, as she opened the door and we entered.

“This is my mother's office.” She announced. “All we have to do is find the key to Will's room. We have to be quick, she's probably going to come back soon.” She started opening different drawers.

“So that's why we're getting all secret agent all of a sudden.” I chuckled as I started looking around.

“Yeah,” She grumbled. “if my mother finds out, she'll probably kick me out and cancel my name from her testament.” She was examining some papers with a scowl on her face.

I searched under the couch cushions. “What about Miss Perry?”

“She usually stays downstairs, so she won't see us. Even if she did, she won't talk.” She assured me.

“How do you know the key is here?” I asked confused, now standing straight and observing a picture on the wall.

“She has the only key to Will's room. No one can enter unless she opens the door for them. And she keeps everything here, so...”

“And the key to this room?” I had endless questions in my head.

“I made a copy of it.” Carmilla admitted, distracted by her searching. “Now more investigation and less talking.”

We looked everywhere. Behind the furniture, behind paintings, under the carpet. Nothing. The only place left to look was the main desk. Carmilla and I looked at one another. We knew it was the most obvious hiding place, but we still had to try. So we started checking the drawers.

Once again, they were full of documents and papers. No key in sight. I crouched and controlled under it, just in case. Carmilla was checking the window.

“Holy shit! My mother is back!”

I jolted my head up. Wincing in pain, I realised I had hit the desk hard. I almost shouted, but I remembered we had to be silent. Carmilla was soon next to me, a worried expression on her face. “I'm sorry cupcake, but we have to go.” She urged gently.

I raised my head slowly, and that's when I saw it. A secret drawer had opened under the desk, apparently moved after my blow on the table. How could we missed it?

I pointed it to Carmilla. She swore some more, before pulling at it. To my surprise, a set of keys was inside of it. Carmilla was swift to take it, as we closed it and rushed to the door.

The adrenaline I felt in that moment had definitely eased the pain. We heard voices coming from downstairs, and it seemed like someone was coming up. Carmilla fumbled with the office key for a moment before finally closing the door. Then she took my hand and we walked away from there as quietly as possible.

The hallway was pretty empty, apart from some piece of furniture here and there. I looked ahead but I couldn't see the end of it. It was pretty long.

We stopped in front of a door and she opened it with one of the set keys. We looked around to see if someone had seen us, but the hallway was empty, so we entered.

This room was definitely smaller than the others. A bed took up a lot of space, since it was king-sized. A big bookcase and a drawer occupied respectively the walls on its sides, and the other held a panel full of pictures and posters. Despite being William's room, it was quite clean. Carmilla's mother must have kept it in order all this time.

I turned to Carmilla. She had an unreadable expression on her face. I could see she was breathing heavily, and her jaw was clenched tightly.

“Are you okay?” I barely murmured.

She seemed startled, like she didn't remember I was in the room with her. Her eyes were sad, and I wanted nothing more than hug her. “Yes.” She simply said.

I nodded, uncertain of what to do. “Should we start our search?”

She sighed. “Yeah. This is his room,” She gulped. “we can probaly find what we need here.”

We started our 'exploration' again, being carefull to set everything back to how it was. At a certain point, Carmilla stopped and tore a picture from the panel. I got closer to her and saw a weak smile grazing her lips.

“These are me, Will and Mattie.” She showed it to me. “This photo was taken when we went to camping, all three of us.” Then she pointed to another one. “This is us and our dog, Weaslie. We used to fight for who had to take him for a walk.” She kept describing other pictures. It almost looked like she was remembering certain times for herself, rather than describing them to me.

Her voice was hoarse. As I observed her, I saw that her eyes were a little watery.

In that moment, I understood her. I knew was she was feeling. Someone important was taken away from her life. You don't even realise how bad it is until you remember those little moments you used to share with them, and the fact that you will not have them back, ever.

I felt my throat tightening. She must have felt the same way, as I saw her trying to swallow hard.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I reached for her hand and held it tightly. She was surprised at first, but then she relaxed. We looked at each other, her sparkly eyes reflecting mine. 

“Thank you.” In that moment, I felt like she knew what I wanted to tell her. I was there for her, she was not alone. We had experienced the same hurricane, the difference was that now we could find safety under the same shelter.

Maybe she was going to finally let me in.

“Let's finish here, okay?” I offered her a smile. “He would want us to keep investigating.”

She nodded, as her shoulders relaxed. Once again, we looked everywhere. I was checking under the mattress when Carmilla called my name. She had been controlling the bookshelf, and now she held a book in her hands.

A little card was stuck in the middle of it. Carmilla showed it to me. It was the business card of a famous five star hotel in the city centre. She turned it around.

“Room 307, 11:00 pm.” I read out loud. I looked at Carmilla. “Do you think this is a clue?”

“I don't know, but it's the only thing we've got since we couldn't find anything else.” I nodded. We arranged everything back to how it was before. Carmilla stuck her head out of the door, to see if anyone was there. Then we exited the room.

It was getting dark outside, since I could not see anything apart from Carmilla's shadows. She took my hand again and led me through the darkness. I knew I could trust her, she probably knew every corner of her house.

Apparently, that side of the mansion was not very populated. We didn't meet anyone, but Carmilla decided not to turn the lights on, afraid we could get busted. In the end, we descended some stairs, until we found ourselves outside. Careful to look around, we finally arrived at a back door, and she let me out of the house, promising to call me again later.

\-----

I thought that 'later' meant after a few hours or so, thus I was surprised when I got an incoming call from Carmilla just half an hour later. She told me we were going to that hotel that night itself. She couldn't wait a minute, she had to find out some information soon.

I told my dad I was going to stay at Betty's and went out, deciding to take my car. As I stepped outside, I felt the cold night on my skin. It was almost the end of October. I could not believe that almost a month had passed since my accident. Apart from the consequences it had brought to me and the Karnstein family, the rest of the world seemed to go on just fine. Children were preparing for the upcoming Halloween, and old ladies were probably stocking up with sweets to give them.

I found Carmilla in the corner of my neighborhood, having agreed to meet there. I didn't want my dad to see her and suspect something. She climbed in and I started heading towards the famous hotel.

“Isn't it weird that you go out like this at night?” I asked her, pondering on what her family may think.

“Nah,” She shrugged. “they're used to it.”

Did she usually just vanish from her house or it was just something she did lately? The question kept running through my head, but I couldn't ask her. I knew she didn't want to be home, that's what she had told me that night at the park. I felt my chest constricting for her.

When we got to the hotel, we left the car to the car-parking attendant and we made our way inside.

The hotel was a very tall building, it looked like a skyscraper. The main hall was enormous and very rich. I wondered how much each piece of furniture costed. I walked slowly and I tried not to touch anything, afraid I might break something.

Carmilla approached the girl at the reception. She was blonde and had blue eyes. “We would like to take a suite for tonight.”

My eyes bulged out. I thought we were just about to ask questions, not stay for the night. In a suite. I probably couldn't even afford a closet in that place.

Carmilla continued. “King sized bed for me and my girlfriend here.” She gestured to me. I felt my face get red from embarassment.

The lady looked me up and down briefly, with a little grimace on her face. What was her problem?

She then turned to Carmilla and smiled mischievously. “Yes, madame.” Was she checking my girlfriend out? Well, technically she was not my girlfriend, but still. Is that why she had winced when she had seen me?

“I can give you one suite with an amazing view if you want.” She raised her eyebrow and smirked at Carmilla, leaning provocatively against the desk. I was right. And now she was definitely flirting with her.

I couldn't see my 'girlfriend' face but I guessed she was reciprocating the smile. “Oh, I'm sure I'll like what I see there.” I couldn't stand it anymore. Even if I wasn't her real partner, I could not let them ignore my presence like that any longer.

I positioned myself beside Carmilla and hugged her arm, leaning my head on her shoulder. “As much as she likes who's in there with her.” I made my tone as flirty as possible. “right, darling?” I addressed Carmilla.

She seemed taken aback, since she opened her mouth but nothing came out of it. I turned to the girl. “We'll take whatever suite you have.” She looked down, embarassed, and asked Carmila for her documents.

_No one messes with Laura Hollis!_

I sneered at her the entire time, making sure to keep as close as possible to Carmilla. The ruining-couple girl handed us the keys. “Have a good sojourn Miss Karnstein and girlfriend.” I tittered and we moved away from there.

As we pushed the button to call the lift, she smirked at me. “Jealous, buttercup?”

“Not at all.” I retorted. “I was just making sure she didn't jump on you right then and there.”

“Then why are you still grasping my arm like that?” I realised my left hand was still gripping her right bicep. I quickly removed it, as Carmilla laughed soundly beside me.

\-----

Our room was on the ninth floor. As everything else, it was spacious and luxurious. The most beautiful thing was the wall window that overlooked part of the city. The girl was right, the view was really wonderful. Carmilla and I stood there for a while, just admiring how the light of the city created a lively pattern ahead of us.

“I'm going to pay you back for this room, I promise.” I turned to Carmilla.

She chuckled. “Are you sure your mediocre salary will allow you to?”

“Hey.” I bumped her in the arm. “Don't underestimate my job.” I decided I was not going to tell her I had been fired. I wasn't really proud of it, after all.

“I'm just kidding, sweetie.” Carmilla assured me. “And don't worry about it, it's on me today.” I was about to protest, but she stopped me. “This is for my brother, let me just do this.” I saw the conviction in her eyes, and I nodded.

“What's the plan, then?” I questioned, unsure of what to do.

“Well,” She sighed. “If my brother was really here, it must have been around five years ago. We just have to check client register to know.”

“And how are we going to do that?”

“They either keep all the registers at the reception or they move them in some sort of archive. We just have to distract the receptionist and check there first.” I rolled my eyes. Of course it meant _she_ was going to distract her while I controlled the reception desk.

“You're scrunching your face.” Carmilla grinned.

“I just don't like that girl, that's it.” I huffed.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” She kept smiling. “We'll start the plan after 1 am. Usually there aren't many people around at that hour.” I nodded.

“Do you believe he was really here?” I muttered.

Her shoulders dropped a little. “It could be. I remember him being all weird in the period before, you know.” She swallowed. “He was never home those days, but we thought it was because he was suffering after the break-up. Who could have thought that something was about to happen to him?” It was like Carmilla wasn't there with me, just like before in her house when she was checking those pictures. Her gaze was set outside, but I could tell she wans't really observing. She clenched her jaw before saying. “If only I had paid more attention, I-”

I grabbed her cheek and turned her violently to me. I made sure she was looking right into my eyes. “I'm going to stop you there and tell you: you couldn't have done anything. Whatever happened to him wasn't your fault. And I promise you we are going to find who did that to him, and you're finally going to have some closure.”

Her eyes were searching mine, like she was holding every word I said to her heart. She believed me. I know she did.

I realised my hand was still on her cheek. The other one had found her place on her wrist, stroking her skin with my thumb. It was the first time since the night on the roof that we were this close to one another. Just one inch ahead and our lips would touch. I found myself leaving her eyes and gazing down. She licked her lower lip.

_Oh god._

I felt like I was about to esplode. The tension was killing me. I moved forward...

A loud noise made us jolt up. I separated from her, as I put my hand on my chest to ease my breathing. Only then I noticed someone was ringing the door. I suddenly remembered we had booked room service.

_What a kissing block!_

Carmilla went to open the door, seeing I was still startled. She gave a generous tip to the hotel guy and brought in the cart with the food. As soon as we saw the amazing dishes in front of us, I think we both forgot our annoyance, as we started eating and chatting like nothing had happened.

In a few hours, we would start our plan. Better have a full stomach to play the secret agent, right?

 

 


	10. Here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys! I probably won't be able to update much in this period, I have to study for my exams :(
> 
> Thank you for your support, and I hope you like this chapter. Thoughts and criticism are always welcomed ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Carmilla and I were hidden behind a corner, analysing the main hall. She was right, not many people were around at that hour, apart from the lewd receptionist and the security guys at the main entrance. They had their back to us, though, so they probably were not a problem.

Other people of the staff were not around. A bellboy or a maid sometimes went from one door to another, passing through the lobby. It had been almost half an hour since we saw one of them, we estimated.

“Ok, cupcake.” Carmilla whispered. “I'm going.” I nodded as she made her way to the awful receptionist. Her eyes lit up when she saw Carmilla.

_Surprise surprise! She's checking your girfriend out._

I rolled my eyes. I bet she was just waiting to see Carmilla alone to make a move on her. Carmilla leaned in with her elbows on the table and murmured something in her ear, making her giggle. I was going to vomit. I swear, if it weren't for the plan, I would have gone there and punched the girl in the face.

After some disgusting flirting, Carmilla managed to bring her away from the main desk. They moved towards a door in the back. Before entering, Carmilla turned her head towards me and gestured towands the reception. Then, they disappeared behind that door.

It was time to act.

I looked around, assuring no one was watching, and prowled towards the desk. One more careful glance around me and I was soon under the wooden surface, covered by the front side of the desk.

I started opening different drawers ahead of me. The register was not there. I examined the filing cabinet on my left and bingo!

Luckily, they files were ordered according to date, so it wasn't hard to see that the last one was from three years before.

I sighed. Apparently, we had to go look somewhere else. I set everything back to how it was, trying to be as fast as I could, and crawled to the edge of the desk, checking my surroundings. I was about to move away when I heard someone clearing their throat.

My breath got caught up in my throath, as I slowly got up, thinking I had been busted, but apparently it was just a client in front of the desk. “Excuse me.” He said to me.

I was phisicly detecting a drop of sweat descending from my forehead. I had to get out of there soon. I couldn't ignore this guy, though, or I would be too suspicious. “Can I help you, sir?” I mustered the best courtesy smile I could give him in that moment.

“I think the light bulb in my room just went off.” He informed me, looking quizzically at me.

“I'll send someone to change it.” I assured him. “What's the room?” I quickly glanced ahead, beyond the man's head, checking if the security guys were still pointing their look outside. They were.

“Room 408.” I pretended to scribble something on a paper and told him the problem was going to be fixed soon. He nodded slowly, as if he was unsure of something. “You are not wearing your uniform.”

Crap. “Er, mine got dirty and I had to change.” _Please believe me and get the hell away from here!_

“I see. Goodnight, then.” He finally walked away.

Still feeling nervous, I soon sprinted towards the opposite direction. I stopped as soon as I was hidden behind the corner wall, and I finally let out a sigh of relief. The secret agent was surely not my ideal job, despite the excitement of it.

I quickly sent a message to Carmilla, telling her she could get away from the harpy. I saw them exiting the same room they had previously entered in. Carmilla waved at her and made her way towards me.

“How did it go?” She asked when she reached me. We started walking away from the main hall.

“Not well, I am afraid.” I muttered. “The register we are looking for is not there.”

She nodded. “I know, but now I know where the main archive is. Let's go.” She was ahead of me already rushing forward.

“Whoah, wait.” I stopped her with my hand on her wrist. “how do you know that?”

She smirked. “The receptionist told me.”

My eyes almost bulged out. “You told her about-?”

“No, of course not.” She assured. “You'd be surprised how many things you can get out of people when you're tring to seduce them.” She winked and I grimaced.

“So you two...” I felt a sharp twing of pain in my stomach.

She shook her head. “No, we didn't even kiss.” Her eyes were firm into mine, they were communicating something to me. If I had any doubt about her words, I surely believed in her eyes.

I nodded, reassured. Carmilla gently grinned and she took my hand, as we started walking again.

With me being jealous and Carmilla reassuring me, I was not sure what was going on. We had acted like a couple.

“What are you smiling about?” Carmilla raised her eyebrow at me.

“Oh, nothing.” I had not even realised I was doing that. She shrugged.

We rounded some corners, until we found ourselves in front of a room with a sign that indicated it was reserved for the staff. “This is it.” Carmilla explained. She tried to open it but it was locked.

“Shit, I didn't think about that.” Carmilla put her hand in her hair.

“What do we do now?” I whispered urgently. “We have to get out of here before someone sees us.” I looked around. We were in a narrow corridor, and anyone could walk behind the corner and find us anytime. Also, it was really weird that we hadn't saw any member of the staff-

“...And then I told her...”

Carmilla and I exchanged a fearful look. The voices were coming from the corner. We could not run towards the opposide direction, scared they might hear us. Carmilla frantically tried to open some doors, but they were all locked.

 _Oh sweet jesus. We are going to get caught!_ “Do something!” I glanced at Carmilla. The voices were getting louder and louder, as they got closer to us.

I looked at the side. Two shadows were almost rounding the corner. We were completely busted, and there was nothing we could do about it.

The next seconds moved so fast I didn't even realise what was happening, until I felt my back hit the wall, and Carmilla's hands on both sides of my body. Her hips were glued to mine.

She was kissing me.

I took me a moment to understand that I was in fact willingly reciprocating the kiss. My hands were grasping her shirt, pulling her as close as possible. Her lips were very soft and warm. She gently nipped my lower lip-

A loud gasp pulled me out of the spell. I had almost forgot the situation we were in. Carmilla's kisses could literally get you out of this world.

Two women were observing us with a scocked face. One of them had her hand on her chest, and the other dropped the white sheets she had been holding.

I was at loss of words, but Carmilla seemed to perfectly know what to do, since she smiled at them and mumbled some apology as she took my hand and we walked past them.

“Kids these days are so immoral!” I heard one of them saying. We looked at one another as we broke into a fit of giggles, sprinting away from that corridor.

We saw an open lift near us and we entered, still laughing hard. “Nice saving.” I told her, out of breath.

She pushed the button to our floor as she smiled at me. “Thanks, cupcake.” She was almost beaming. She looked so relaxed, like she had forgot all about her worries. If I didn't know better, I would have said she radiated happiness.

When we reached our room, we collapsed on the couch, still smiling like children. She was the one to talk first, her breath still ragged. “I hate to break the mood, but what do we do now?”

“Well, since we very much suck at this investigative thing, I think it's time to call the experts.”

\-----

Danny kept pacing up and down our hotel room, her hands on her hips. “What were you thinking?” She scolded us. “Don't you know that you could be accused for stealing personal information about people?”

Carmilla and I were standing in the middle of the room. She had her arms folded and I had my hands clasped in front of me.

I had called Danny and explained everything to her. The card we had found and the plan of checking the registers. I may have left out the part about me and Carmilla kissing, telling her we had managed to escape without being seen. She didn't need to know that little detail, for now.

“Danny, I-”

“No, don't 'Danny' me, Laura. You should have called me in the first place.” She angrily pointed her finger at me.

“I know, I'm sorry.” I took a step towards her. “We shouldn't have searched by ourselves. But now it's not the time to think, we have to take a look at those registers.”

She sighed. “Despite you trying to change subject, you're right. But we are not done about this, are we clear?” I nodded. “I'll see what I can do.” With that, she was out of the room.

My shoulders slouched. The worst part was that I hadn't even thought for a second to call her. I was so caught in this matter with Carmilla and in the excitement of investigation that I had forgot everything else.

Suddenly, Carmilla's hand was on my shoulder. “Don't worry, she will forgive you.”

“I hope so.” I sighed soundly.

“In the meantime.” She offered. “Why don't you lay down a little? It's been a long day for the both of us. I'll wait for her to come back.”

I recognised I was pretty tired, so I accepted the offer and sank in the bed, almost drifting to sleep.

I was probably half-asleep when I heard some loud knock at the door. I sat up and Carmilla went to open. “Ginger giant.” She greeted Danny, who rolled her eyes and came to sit on the bed with me.

“So,” She started. “I took a look at those registers and it seemed that indeed William booked a room here for a few nights, five years ago.” I glanced at Carmilla, who came to sit on the armchair near the bed, carefully listening.

Danny continued. “I also managed to talk the hotel technician. He's giving me some footage from the security cameras. He's sure he has those from five years ago.” I gasped. “He's making a cd that will be ready in half an hour, so we can check it at the police station. I need you to come with me and tell me if you can identify your brother.” She addressed Carmilla. “But now I think you two need to rest, so I'll see you in the morning.” She got up.

Carmilla stopped her. “No, I want to come now.” She had a fierce look in her eyes. Danny nodded, then turned towards me.

“I'll come too.” I announced. We were finally making some progress in the investigation, I couldn't miss this chance.

“All right then.” Danny declared. “You two will come with me to the station.”

\------

The room we were in was pretty small, and it smelled like smoke. The only pieces of furniture in the place were a table and a few chairs. A computer laid on the table.

Danny motioned for us to sit down in front of it, and signalled to a collegue to start the video paused on the desktop. As it came to life, the tape showed us the main hall of the hotel, flooded by a lot of people, mostly clients.

Danny's collegue speeded up the video, until he stopped it when William entered the room. I squinted my eyes at it. A woman was apparently trailing after him. She was wearing a fur coat and probably heels. She had blond hair held in a ponytail. I couldn't distinguish her face well, the video was a bit unfocused.

“Do you recognise this woman?” Danny addressed Carmilla, pointing to the woman of the video. The guy zoomed on her face, getting us a clearer view of her aquiline nose and her thin lips.

Carmilla shook her head. “No, I've never seen her.”

Danny let out a deep sigh. She put a hand on her face, slightly massaging her chin. “Are you sure?”

Carmilla confirmed her previous answer. Her expression reflected disappointment, she was not the only frustrated person in the room.

Danny got up and streched her arms. “It seems like we have a lot of work to do to find this woman.” Then, she motioned to us. “You two should go to sleep, it's been a long day for everyone.”

I nodded and sat up as well. Carmilla did the same.

I quickly saw a void look on her face, before she stormed out of the room. I exchanged a brief worried look with Danny and hushed out to follow her.

I found her outside, stomping away from the station. As I ran towards her, I felt the first droppings of rain on my cheek.

I grabbed a hold of her wrist, and she turned toward me. He face was completely drenched, I couldn't really tell if it was for the rain or because of the tears that were falling from her eyes. She looked at me, those sad eyes crushed me like a rock in a landslide.

I put my hand on her cheek. “What's wrong?”

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out from it. She slightly shook her head, as if she was telling me she couldn't find her voice. In the meantime, the rain had completely soaked us to the bone. I tried to give her the most reassuring smile I could muster, as I took her hand and I walked her to my car.

\-----

I put the mugs of cocoa on a tray and tried as best as I could not to spill anything, since I was walking with my bare feet towards my room. Carmilla was still in the shower. I had offered to let her shower before I did but she had insisted I had to do it first.

My father was luckily still asleep. After all, it was five in the morning. I would find an excuse to tell him later.

I heard the shower drain stop, and, after a few minutes, Carmilla emerged in my room. She was wearing the same minion pyjama bottoms I had lent her the first time she slept over, and a blue top. She was plaiting her hair, mustering it on a side, still a little wet from the shower.

No need to say she was beautiful, even without make up or her signature leather jacket. She had the kind of beauty that strucks you, with its simplicity and yet its peculiarity. And she was there with me. A goddes of the sky was wasting her precious time with a girl like me.

Now that I was thinking about it, we still hadn't talked about the kiss we had shared that night. The adrenaline and the fear of being caught had flowed us, so much that we only concentrated on escaping from the situation. And then I had called Danny.

It was not appropriate to discuss the topic now, though. I could see she was still upset about something, and I had to be there for her, whatever she chose to talk about it or not.

When she saw the mugs of cocoa her eyes lit up a little, and a small smile appeared on her lips. She sat beside me on the bed and started sipping. “Thanks, Laura.”

“You're welcome.” I said, sipping the cocoa myself. “So, are you sleepy? You can take my bed this time, and I'll take the couch.” I offered.

“No, I'm not sleepy, but you can take a nap if you want.” She was about to get up when I stopped her with my hand on her shoulder.

“I'm not sleepy either.” I sighed. “I guess today's events have really overwhelmed us.”

“You can say that again.” Carmilla murmured, looking into the void. I could tell she was brooding. _Should I ask her?_ I wasn't sure how to behave in those situation with her. After all, I didn't really know her. Some people open up after you ask them, others do it only when they're ready. I decided to wait and see how things went.

“What about a movie?” I suggested, a lighter tone in my voice. “maybe it will help us with sleep.” She shrugged, still distracted. I fetched my computer from the desk anyway.

\-----

“How could you say no to a Harry Potter movie?” I frowned at Carmilla.

“Just because your nerdy mind think it's good, it doesn't mean it is.” She rolled her eyes.

“You're such a Slytherin.” I poked her at her side.

“I'm not!” She resonated, sounding offended.

My mouth dropped open for the shock. “So you know what a Slytherin is, then.” I was now laughing at her. “Which means you've seen at least one of the movies!” I started jumping up and down on the mattress, still keeping my seated position.

“I've not!” She crossed her arms, but I saw her holding back a smile. What a liar.

“Admit it.” I started pushing her shoulder with my head. I loved doing that. I knew it was sweet and annoying at the same time. I felt like a dog asking for cuddles.

And of course, I had imagined she could not resist it. She let out a cackle of laughter as she tried to break free from my 'line of fire'. “Stop, creampuff, or I'll fall off the bed.”

“It's the well deserved punishment for liars!” I kept thrusting her with my head.

With a swift motion, she had gotten away, moving on the bottom of the mattress. A mischievous grin had formed on her face.

Before I could realise it, she had jumped towards me. I didn't have time to think properly, since she started tickling my sides. I sudden yelp escaped my mouth.

“Okay, okay.” I admitted defeat. “you win, I will stop harassing you.”

Her features changed to a satisfied smirk, as she moved away. I finally regained some breath.

Despite everything, I could not let her get away with everything. “You're still going to watch the first movie with me.” I sat up. “It's important you educate yourself.”

A loud groan escaped her lips.

\-----

Carmilla and I ended up falling asleep before the movie even finished. I don't know how long it was, but I knew I felt well rested when I stirred awake. As I blinked, I realised I had my head tucked under Carmilla's chin, my arm had come to hug her torso. It was the most comfortable I had felt in some time, and I knew it all had to do with her.

I glanced down, seeing my laptop still resting between us, and I tried to sit up to retrieve it. Only then, I noticed the gentle warmth that Carmilla's arm was spreading through my shoulder and limbs. We were locked in a tight embrace, one I never wanted to escape.

Sadly, I heard Carmilla's intakes of breath change, she was waking up too. I felt her trying to move her left arm, the one which was holding me. When she stopped, I knew she had gathered consciousness.

I slowly lifted my head up, looking straight in those wonderful, still half-closed, eyes. Her brows were slightly furrowed, as she gave a deep yawn. She looked so cute, I naturally grinned “Good morning.”

She glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table. “Or rather good afternoon.” Her raspy voice was followed by a sweet smile. In that moment, I liked to imagine it was one of those kind you only reserve for one person. In that case, for _me_.

_God, what is happening to me?_

I knew we had to get up, I knew the rush of the world was waiting for us, I knew we still had a mystery to solve, but I wanted all of that to disappear. It was just me and her, and our comforting embrace. I wondered if she was feeling the same things. If she desired to keep holding me like that as much as I wanted her to.

I found myself observing her. I discovered little moles on her jaw and small imperfections on her skin here and there. Even the most banal feature meant the world to me, as it represented the entire that was Carmilla. Every detail only made her more beautiful, and aroused my curiosity to learn more and more about her.

I didn't want to get up, ever.

I slowly inched my gaze up to meet her eyes. She had observed me the entire time, without articulating a sound. I asked myself if she could literally feel what I had been thinking about her. It was like she had been listening to me, like she knew I needed a moment just to bask in her.

Maybe she was doing the same thing with me.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, when the familiar ring of my phone shattered the magic spell we had fallen into. Sighing, I sat up and answered.

It was Danny. They had found the girl they were looking for, so she requested our presence at the police station.

When I hung up, I silently turned to Carmilla. She nodded, as she understood what we had to do even before I talked.

Perhaps the spell wasn't broken, after all.

\-----

Danny let us in a dark room, completely void if not for some chairs. Its main feature was the big see-through mirror, sharing with us the view of another dimly lit room, where a blonde girl was seated. It didn't take much to understand it was the same girl of the video with William.

The police had soon found her, Danny had explained us. She was a pronstitute.

I had felt the sharp intake of air Carmilla had sucked in when she said it. We expected everything but that.

“You can follow the interrogation from here.” Danny had said. “Tell me if anything rings a bell in your head, okay?” At Carmilla's silent nod, she got out and entered the adjacent room, the one where the girl was.

“Are you okay?” I asked Carmilla, now that we were finally alone in the room. Her hard gaze was fixed on the girl. I saw her clenching her jaw.

“Yes.” Her simple answer held a lot behind it. She was telling me she didn't want to talk about the thing that was bothering her. I let it rest there, since we saw Danny sitting opposite the girl.

“I just need you to answer to a few questions, and then you can go, okay?”

The girl nodded her assent, fidgeting a little with the ring on her finger. Danny put some pictures on the table, and motioned her to look at them. “Do you know this man?”

I managed to distinguish her eyes slightly widening at the sight. “William Karnstein, everyone knows him.”

“Have you ever met him?”

The girl sighed loudly. “I won't even try to beat around the bush, so I tell you right away he was one of my clients.” Her voice was unusual, alluring I would say. I could understand how she used it to seduce someone.

Danny was pleased with her answer. The more cooperative the person questioned was, the sooner she could get it over with. “Do you remember anything about the time he spent with you?”

“Well, you don't forget a client like that for sure.” She smirked. I saw Carmilla move her weight from one foot to the other, clenching her fists. I put my hand in hers, only to let her hold tightly onto mine.

“What do you mean?” Danny kept going.

“First, he paid well.” The girl waved her hand in the air dismissively. “Second, he belonged to the most powerful family of our state. And third, he didn't even want to have sex with me.”

I could imagine Danny's eyebrow raising. “So what did he want from you?”

“Comfort.” She murmured. “I have many clients like that. They just want to escape the sadness of their marriage or the bitterness of their wives. Sometimes they feel guilty about what they do, but, in the end, they all give up to the temptation. But William did not. He just wanted to spend some time away from his trouble. I could tell he was haunted by something, but who was I to ask something about it.” She shrugged.

“What did you talk about during your meetings?”

She darted her eyes away, as if she was trying to recall. “I don't know, many things a guess. Probably life, the stress of work, the family pressure on his shoulders. The usual things.”

“Please, Miss.” Danny coaxed. “Try to remember something that could help us. Even a minimum detail.”

The girl squinted her eyes for a moment. I think everything stopped for a while, as we waited for her to talk. I could tell she was having a sort of internal debate with herself, or maybe she was just confused. Then, she relented.

“Actually, there is something.” She sighed. “One night he was very drunk, and he said he had been betrayed. He was very upset about it.”

“Did he say something about the person who had done it?”

The girl seemed insicure for a moment, before looking directly at Danny. “I think it was his mother.”

Carmilla tightened her grip on my hand. I felt like she was almost going to crash my bones, but I didn't let go. I couldn't let go.

“Are you sure about it?” I could feel the slight suspicion in Danny's voice. “I mean, it has been five years. Besides, why didn't you come to the police to tell us after he disappeared?”

Her shoulder slumped and she let out another deep sigh. “The night he told me those things happened three days before he disappeared.” Her eyes seemed to water a little. “When I heard the news, I suddenly realised the burden of it all. That's why I still remember that little detail. I was just afraid that if I told the police, I would become one of the suspects.” She was fully crying now. “I couldn't lose my job because of it, and I didn't want the most powerful family of the country siding against me.”

Danny massaged her temples with her hands. She was deciding if she wanted to believe the girl or not.

As for me, I felt like she was telling the truth. After all, what would she gain from killing one of her clients?

Unless someone told her to. Someone who held a grudge against William. Someone like his mother.

I looked at Carmilla beside me. She had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. I tried to imagine the myriad of emotions that were flooding her mind. Sadness, anger, frustration perhaps. The more we went on, the more her mother looked suspicious, and she knew it.

Danny kept talking to the girl, but I didn't listen anymore. My thoughts and body were all focused on Carmilla. “Do you want to get out of here?”

My voice seemed to startle her. Her previous unfocused gaze fell on me, as she nodded slowly.

I brought her outside, under the late afternoon sun that was slowly fading away from the horizon. I kept my hand in hers as we rounded the corner and we found ourselves in the police station parking lot. Only then she dared to look at me in the eyes, and only then I noticed they were watery. I put my hand on her jaw, gently caressing the single tear marking her face.

“I just-” She gulped. “I didn't even realise what he was going through. Mattie and I thought he was processing the break-up with SJ and we decided it was best to leave him alone.” Her voice slightly cracked in its edge. “How could I know he was seeking comfort into some prostitute's arms? Where was I when he needed me the most?”

She stepped back away from me, wiping the tears now falling freely down her cheeks. “God, how stupid I was!” Her expression soon turned to anger. “He probably felt alone and sad, and I didn't even pay attention to it!” She bared her teeth, breathing raggedly.

“Carmilla-”

“No! Don't you dare tell me it wasn't my fault!”

“But it wasn't!” I raised my voice a little, like she had done. “you couldn't have done anything to prevent what happened!”

“You don't know that.” She shook her head vigorously. “If he talked to me, maybe, maybe-”

“But he didn't, Carmilla.” I took a step closer to her. “He didn't talk to you. He did not tell you what was wrong. You cannot read through people's minds. You couldn't know.”

“That's what gets me the most angry.” She sighed. “We were always so close, we used to tell one another everything. So why didn't he reach out for me when he needed? Why, Laura? Why?”

I felt myself at loss of words there. My mind went back to what the girl had said.

_'I think it was his mother.'_

“I know what you're thinking.” Carmilla regained my attention. “Because I can't deny it anymore, either. He didn't tell us because it had something to do with my mother.”

Her eyes were scorching with a mix of anger and disappointment, decision and sorrow.

I nodded slowly, as I finally put my hand around her torso and hugged her with everything I had. She soon reciprocated, pouring out her soul in her crying.

We stayed like that for awhile, just like we had done outside of the old lady's house, until she calmed a little and dismantled the embrace. I leaned closer to her, making sure she was looking straight into my eyes. “We don't know if your mother really had something to do with what happened. Maybe she had, maybe she had not. I can't promise you that you will not get some scars or scalds from this situation. What I can tell you, though, is that we we'll discover the truth. What matters now is solving this mystery. Stop thinking about the past, what you could and couldn't have done. Put your conscience at peace, because you didn't do anything wrong. You cannot change the past, but you can change the future, for sure. And I will help you with that.”

She nodded and leaned her forehead against mine. I felt like she really believed my words. In that moment, I was sharing the burden of her entire essence, she was not alone anymore. She had me.

And finally she knew it.

 


	11. The path of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo excited to share this chapter, I hope you guys like it. Also, sorry it took me so long to update.

The police were now looking more closely to the figure of Lilita Morgan, Carmilla's mother. She effectively became suspect number one on their list. And on our list. We couldn't accuse her of anything though, since we had no proof she had done anything. _If_ she had done anything at all. Right now, every idea was drawn out of thin air.

Carmilla had felt better those past days. I think it was because she had finally let out the hurricane that she had so stubbornly kept close in a cage inside of her. Our relationship was great, too. We saw each other almost every day, analysing documents she had found among her mother's belongings or simply sharing one another's company. I can't deny I felt a tinge of happiness every time she showed up at my house or she sent me a text.

It's astounding how two people go from being completely strangers to taking a part in the same experience. How they go from eating their first ice cream among a crowd of kids to waking up cuddling after bickering over a movie.

Who was I kidding anymore? I had fallen for her, and I didn't even hurt my butt in the process. If anything, I was bouncing up on a very comfortable cushion. One of those fluffy, plump, comfy pillows you never want to separate from, because they make you want to just sleep and never do anything else for your entire life.

That's what I felt.

And I also had continued writing my story. I had finally decided it was going to take place in the 50's. I had been so much inspired after talking to that sweet old lady, she told the best stories.

Despite that, I had not forgotten what was my priority in that moment. Speaking of which, I was waiting for Carmilla to come to my house, since she wanted to show me something, at least that's what she had said.

It was Halloween, late afternoon, and I had just come home from the supermarket. I had to prepare for kids asking for sweets, after all.

My father was about to go out, he said he had a date. I couldn't help but tease him the entire time. It was unusual for him to ask a woman out, he had concentrated on raising me rather than find a girlfriend for him. I was happy he was finally going to put himself in the field of dating. Also, I knew the woman. She lived in our neighborhood. She had helped us a lot after my mother's death, and we were grateful for it. She was like a second mother to me. That's why I was so glad she and my father were finally getting their crap together.

“Are you sure I look okay?” He had asked me for the hundredth time.

I rolled my eyes, with a playful smile on my lips. “Yeah, dad, she's going to literally swoon at your charm.”

“What if I say something wrong?” I had never seen him being so nervous. It was kind of funny actually.

“Really?” I raised an eyebrow, while fixing his tie. “You've known her your entire life, everything will be fine. Love will find its way into your hearts. Actually, I think it already has.” I couldn't help the broad grin that took its place on my lips.

As I finished with the tie, I glanced at my father. He mirrored my expression. “You know, you've been wearing a particular light in your eyes lately.”

I felt myself blushing as I looked down. He went on. “I wonder if it's all about that girl, Carmilla.” Now it was his turn in teasing me, I think he was taking his revenge after I had had my fun that entire day.

“Go away, dad.” I started pushing him toward the door, while his booming laugh invaded the house. Before stepping out, though, he murmured. “I like her, you know.”

“I know.”

“And last but not least, do I really look good?”

“You look handsome. Now go away before I kick you out.” I said playfully. I didn't feel like his daughter in that moment. I was just his friend. It was nice to see this side of him. I was sharing some of my happiness with him, and he was doing the same. After a hug and a kiss on the forehead, he exited.

Not after long, I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my little basket with sweets and chocolates and headed to the door, ready to make some child as happy as I was. Opening the door, I found a very grown up child, wearing her usual leather pants and a smirk.

“Trick or trick?”

A snort escaped my lips. “I think it's actually 'trick or treat'.”

“I know but trick is funnier anyway.” She shrugged. “Besides,” She came closer, invading my personal space. “I can take my treat whenever I want.” With that, she took a praline from the basket and headed to the living room, brushing our shoulders in the process.

I stood there for a second, flustered and with my mouth agape. She had been doing that a lot lately. Shamelessly flirting. Because that was flirting, right?

I shook my head and closed the door, following her.

She had made herself comfortable on the couch, one arm sprawled on its back and her legs perched on the little table in front of her. That was another thing she had been doing lately. I think she felt more at ease in my house. Still, I couldn't let her ruin the furniture.

“Legs off the table, you barbaric girl.” I out my hands on my hips, trying to look serious.

“As you wish, party pooper.”

I stuck my tongue at her and she laughed.

“Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please."

I fetched two cups and sat beside her. She thanked me and retrieved some sheet of paper from her bag. “So, I found something.” She handed me the pages. “Since I never interested myself in the family business, I didn't really put attention on the fact that we possess the most advanced informatics companies in the state.”

I frowned. “Carmilla, everyone knows that.”

“I know. But here's the point.” She gestured towards the paper. “My mother has many contacts on the field, she could have been the one who ordered to cancel the data about Will's credit card.”

“That would explain why no one can find traces of it in any bank database.” I thought aloud.

“Exactly.”

I sighed. “But we still have no proof, Carmilla.” I looked at her. “How can we find out if someone actually did delete the information?”

She smirked, but before she could say something else, the doorbell rang.

This time, it was actually a group of eager kids. I gave them the sweets and they smiled happily, while Carmilla grunted her annoyance behind me.

We were actually stopped from continuing our conversation. Crowds of kids presented themselves on my door, each child receiving their own treat. Carmilla had not really participated in the distribution of goods, so I was surprised when she ran after a little boy with one basket in hand. He gave him the entire thing. When she came back, she must have noticed the puzzled look on my face. “I just liked that kid more, he wasn't dribbling like the others.” She said.

Still not convinced, I kept my doubtful look until I finally found out what that was all about.

Once again, when we heard the doorbell ring, I got up from the couch to give them what they wanted. Carmilla had excused herself to go to the bathroom, so I could never expect what was about to happen. I opened the door.

“Trick or treat!” Four boys and three girls yelled at the same time. It seemed like they represented the Addams family. The funniest one was uncle Fester, saying hi with a fake hand.

“Hey, you're missing Cousin Itt.” I playfully scolded them. “He's my favourite one, so I'm afraid I can't give you any sweets.”

They all whined together. “I told you to buy that wig in the store.” Wednesday slapped her brother's arm. I was trying so hard to hold my laughter, but in the end I relented. “You know what, I really like the fake hand though, you deserve an award for it.”

Among their shouts of joy and broad grins, I started giving them some chocolates, unaware of the dreadful figure making its way toward us. I suddenly saw the kids staring wide-eyed to their left.

I heard someone scream and the kids started running away in fear, some of them tripping in the grass and calling their friends for helps. I couldn't help the frown on my face, and the smile that came afterwards when I saw that the person who had scared them was in fact Carmilla. She was wearing my sheets on her body and was wielding the toilet brush as a sword. Her makeup was all smudged and she was wearing vampire teeth.

She looked ridiculous.

I started cackling uncontrollably, tears almost falling from my eyes.

Carmilla approached me, a proud expression lighting up her features. “Do you like my outfit, cupcake?”

“Oh yes.” I was still holding my stomach from cracking up that hard.

“At least, we are not going to be bothered anymore by those pestiferous little monkeys.”

I was wiping the tears spilled from my eyes. “Is that why you stopped that kid? To make him give you his teeth?”

“You can bet on it.” I shook my head at her. Was this girl even real? She claimed to hate kids and then she put up this show just to scare them. She had dressed like that, knowing she was just being silly, and still thought I believed her facade of callous and annoyed girl.

I had always been right about her. Under that tough and cold exterior was just a funny and playful girl. A nice soul.

I swear to god, if it weren't for those stupid vampire teeth, I would have kissed her senseless right then and there.

“Earth to Laura.” She waved her hand in front of my face, taking me back to reality. “You know,” she continued. “When I decided to dress myself like this, I thought it was going to scare you. I never imagined you would look at me all dreamy. Do you want me to clothe myself like this more often?”

“Shut up.” I rolled my eyes, as I elbowed her on her arm.

Afterwards, Carmilla and I took fun in scaring the kids. I had dressed up like her, only I lacked the teeth. As a sword, a brandished a baseball bat. It wasn't as dangerous and effective as the toilet brush, but I still was scary enough. I was sure my Xena screams helped a lot, too.

The night went wonderfully, I think we both needed a distraction from all the craziness we had experienced in that period. Also, I started to like Carmilla even more. That new side of her was just so cute and beautiful.

After the first wave of kids had diminished, we decided to go out and eat something. Screaming at innocent people could be really exhausting.

We changed, I closed the door and we made our way to my car, parked outside of the house. And then things went downhill.

Stuck under the windscreen piper was a postcard. Carmilla retrieved it, frowning, and I heard her take a sharp intake of breath. I took a look.

In her hands, she held a postcard with the image of a lake. _The_ lake.

I put my hand on hers and we slowly turned it around.

**This is the first and last warning. Mind your own business!**

Was it a joke? Was it some child who knew what I had discovered? I didn't know whether to take it seriously, but Carmilla did for sure. She started looking around herself, probably feeling observed. I actually was stuck, not really knowing how to react.

She pointed to the side of my car, where a big scratch was embedded from the back door to the front one. In that moment, I think my expression mirrored the one on Carmilla's face, utter panic. Luckily, though, she was fast to react, since she took my hand and hastily directed me away. “Let's go.”

We walked fast, avoiding the main streets. I didn't know where she was taking me, but apparently she did not want to be seen. We didn't talk, we didn't look at one another. She didn't reassure me, or told me it was just a stupid joke.

She didn't think it was a joke.

We got to the front door of a small building, probably a couple of storeys high. An enormous mural covered the wall, leaving few void spaces to let the raw brick stick out. I didn't know that neighborhood, but I assumed it wasn't the most rich in the city.

I didn't protest, though, I think my mind had almost shut itself off, trying to avoid thinking about what we had just seen.

In the end, Carmilla knocked on a big door, which soon slided open to reveal a short guy with shoulder-lenght hair and a bushy but neat beard. He looked at Carmilla and then at me, silently letting us in.

Carmilla cleared her throat. “Laura, this is JP, he's going to help us find out about Will's card.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Laura.” I shook his hand, reciprocating the sentence.

“Can you give us a moment?” Carmilla uttered, and I moved away. I tried to hear what they were saying, but their whispers were too low.

In the meantime, I let my gaze travel around. The apartment almost collided with the appearance of the outside. It was tidy and elegant. I sat on a large red sofa, glancing at the desk where a lot of computer supplies stood out. They looked professional and complicated to use.

Carmilla approached me, taking my hand and leading me into a room. The only things I found there were a bed and a wardrobe.

“You're going to stay here for a while,” she said, closing the door behind us. “it's safer for you not to be out there.”

I frowned. “What?”

“You heard me.” She was stiff, clenching her jaw hard.

“Carmilla, you can't just take me away and lock me into a random room.”

“Yes, I can.” She held my gaze.

“No, you cannot!” I raised my voice. “We don't even know if it was a prank or something. Also, I wouldn't be the only one in danger, so why do _I_ have to be closed in here?”

“I can take care of myself.”

Rage was starting to boil up inside of me. How dare she treat me like a child who needed to be protected? “I'm a grown up woman, you don't need to shelter me from the danger of the world!”

“You don't understand how serious this is!”

“Yes, I do!” I clenched my fist so hard that it was probably going to leave marks. “But you don't get to decide for me! I don't need another Danny in my life, I just need a comforting friend right now!” I paced away from her, opening the window to let some chilly air invade my lungs.

Carmilla was silent for a while, as I kept my back on her. I think I heard her mutter an apology, but I'm not sure. What I heard though was “I just don't want anything to happen to you.” Her voice was so weak, it didn't sound like her at all.

I turned around. “I know, but that's not how you do it.” Her eyes were watery, she looked completely different from a couple of minutes before. She looked fragile. And then I understood. Her reaction before was just a coping mechanism, a way to hide her fear, a way to hide a probable panic attack.

She took a step closer. “If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I-”

“Stop, okay?” I took her hand in mine. “We're here now, we're safe. Tomorrow, we'll see.” It was almost funny how our roles had reversed. I had been the one who didn't know how to react, as she was prompt in leading me away from my car. Now, it was the complete opposite. I think I felt calmer there, as if those walls could keep the world away from us.

She didn't seem convinced, as she started pacing around the room, her arms folded around her torso. “I should have never dragged you into this. I should have just ignored you and now you would be safe in your house probably with your dad and-”

I stopped her rambling by taking her hands and making her look at me. “First of all, you didn't drag me anywhere, I was the one who got involved in this in the first place. Second, I'm glad you didn't ignore me.” I gave her a light smile.

She still held that fearful expression. “But if-”

“No if, Carmilla.” I kept my voice as steady as possible. She had to believe me. “I got myself into this. It was my decision. _I_ was the one who had the accident in that lake, and _I_ was the one who started writing articles about it, and _I_ was the one who asked Danny to cooperate. I would have involved myself even if I hadn't met you.”

She put a hand on her head. “Oh, god, your articles. You can't write about what we found out-”

“Don't worry, I got fired.”

Her features completely changed. She went from fear to shock to incredulity, as she shook her head. “What? What happened?”

I sighed. “It just wasn't for me.”

“But you told me you love writing.”

“I do, but I don't like hurting people.” My hand found a place on her collarbone on its own. “Writing those articles meant hurting the people involved, it meant hurting _you._ And I couldn't do that. You mean so much to me, Carmilla.” The words started to flow freely from inside of me, I couldn't let those feelings trapped much longer.

I continued. “So maybe right now you will not be the only one who protects me. Let me keep helping you, don't push me out of this. I need to be here for you. Let's be each other's heroes.”

Carmilla was staring at me in a strange way. It almost felt like she was witnessing a light crawling its way out of the dark. Like she was finding me out, a new piece of me now out there just for her. She didn't need to say anything, she understood.

What I didn't expect, though, was for her to silence _me_ with a kiss.

Our lips moulded perfectly. Together, that's the place they were meant to be. This kiss was new. It was void of the pleasure of discovery of the first one, and the rush of the second. This one was slow, and yet passionate. It held so much meaning into it. Every single movement, every single intake of breath communicated something. Like they wanted to say. “I feel you. Let's be alive together.”

And when she gently nipped my lower lip, oh, I felt a sharp cut inside my stomach. It reverberated from my sternum to my lower belly, resting there and warming my insides.

I had to take off my clothes, and I wanted her to take off her own. I wanted to find out who she really was under the surface. I craved her touch, and the sweet sensation of our bodies melting together, just like one.

I broke the kiss, much to Carmilla's initial disappointment. She was surprised at first, but her expression turned into passionate arousal when she saw me unbuttoning my shirt. One button after one, in a slow pace that would make her desire more, as our needs grew louder and louder.

I kept sure to look at her the whole time. The way her eyes were rummaging my body only spurred me on.

After I reached the last one, Carmilla finally moved. She gently helped my take the shirt off my shoulders, letting it fall mindlessly on the floor. She grabbed my hands and positioned them at the hem of her shirt. I fully complied to her request, leaving her bra-covered torso exposed for me.

Her curves were sensually shaping her body. I dared caress her, feeling how soft she was. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath, as I now traced her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind me. I stopped when I reached her neck, both my hands brushing her jaw with my thumbs.

I felt her swallow, her gaze holding an unspoken question. She was asking me if I was sure, if I wanted to do that. I wanted to tell her it was the only thing I wanted. Instead, I just kissed her and kissed her, until our breaths became more ragged. Passion erupted from both of us, as we stumbled our way to the bed.

Carmilla took back the covers, gently pushing me on it. She took off both my jeans and her leather pants and then she crawled on top of me, her feline sensuality shooting a hot arrow between my legs. She put her arms on both sides of my face and she moved away a loose brand fallen on my face.

Her eyes were so dark as she stared intently at me. I had never felt so exposed in my entire life, and yet I wanted to be open for her, I wanted her to read me, like a book in its most awaited scene. Like when the protagonist is faced with the extreme danger and she is excited to plunge herself into the fight. That's how it was. If I had to jump off a cliff with Carmilla, I would do it in the blink of an eye, as long as she held my hand the entire time.

“Are you nervous?” She asked in the sweetest voice.

“A little, are you?”

A feeble grin appeared on her face. “Yes.”

I understood how hard it was for her to admit it. She was the cold, strong, unaffected girl who was straining to solve a mystery. But in that moment, her boldness had been replaced by her vulnerability. I loved the fact that she was showing it to me. I felt honored and my heart swelled with affection for her.

I was deeply, inevitably, madly in love with her.

“Don't worry,” I caressed her cheek. “we can take it slow.”

She nodded and I took the lead, gently turning our positions, so I was not on top of her. Once again, I was surprised at how the roles had reversed. Me, the simple and unexperienced girl, accompanying the confident and expert one through the path of love.

I kissed her once again, until I felt her relax more and more. Then, I reached behind her for the clasp of her bra, asking her permission before removing the item completely. I did the same with mine, and, oh god, when our torsos touched one another a bolt of electricity shook the both of us. We both sucked in a long breath, basking in our new found closeness.

We kissed, and kissed. I made sure to give attention to every part of her. Her neck, her collarbones, her breast, her toned stomach, until I reached her hips and I slowly pulled down the last barrier which separated us.

“You're beautiful.” The words came out on their own accord. Every thing I was doing, and I was about to do, came naturally, as if I was walking the familiar path towards home.

I couldn't resist anymore. I pecked her lips and let my hand slowly make its way to her most sensitive core. We trembled together when my hand finally reached its purpose. I slowly stroked her heat, until my fingers finally entered into her velvet heart.

We soon found a common rhythm, sensually moving up and down with our bodies. We shared kisses and looks, but I think we also shared something more. I couldn't really place what it was, but I knew it was something beyond us, something that our physical touch couldn't grasp.

It didn't took so long for her to tumble into oblivion. Her small yelp muffled by my mouth.

I retrieved my fingers, as I watched her heavily breathing and slowly come down from the peak. She looked at me with half-lidded eyes and smiled. “Damn, cupcake, if I knew you were so good, I would have slept with you sooner.”

“Shut up.” I hit her in her arm.

“Oh, I see you like it violent.”

“You're a dork.” I laughed soundly, while she kissed my jaw. She was definitely at ease know.

“This dork is going to make you see the stars.” She stopped for a second. “Metaphorically this time.”

My laugh was stopped when she violently turned us around and smirked. “Your turn, cupcake.”

\-----

Carmilla's laugh reverberated through the room, and through my heart too.

“And then I ended up in detention.” I rolled my eyes, recounting that old story of Danny and me.

After the most amazing, mind-blowing, overwhelming orgasm of my life, I had realised I was hungry. So Carmilla and I had undertook a joint mission towards the kitchen, moving stealthily around to avoid making noise. It was ridiculous actually, since the only other person in the house was Carmilla's friend, and I doubt he would have been bothered by us getting his food. He looked like a really kind person.

In the end, once we saw all those deliciously-looking vegetables and healthy food, we decided our dinner would consist of Nutella and bread, just to add some more palm oil into our boring lives. Living on the edge, you know?

And now we were on the bed, chatting about our lives, getting to know one another better. It was always supposed to be like that. We could have met at school, or at the park, or in whatever other 'normal' place there was in the city. One of us should have asked for the other's number and we should have started dating. Just like that, no corpses or mysteries involved.

Which, by the way, made me think of something.

“Carmilla.” I interrupted her fit of laughter. I took her hand in mine, massaging slowly. “When all of this is over,” I gazed intently into her eyes. “do you think we could go out on a date?”

I was actually surprised at my insecure utterance. I actually felt nervous. I didn't know if she was used to this kind of stuff or if she ever had a girlfriend, but she calmed me down in an instant.

Her beautiful eyes focused on me and a small smile tugged at her lips. “I would love to.”

I yelped in excitement. I actually did, smothering her in the most joyful hug ever. Then I realised I could wake JP up, so I lowered my voice.

“Actually,” Carmilla let go of me, leaning her head on her elbow. She was on her side, the sensual curves of her body grazed by the thin sheets. “this one could be a date.”

“What, we in bed?” She nodded.

“So we should ask the first-date random questions!”

“What?” She looked at me in disbelief, even if her features where lightened by a relaxed grin.

“You know, those questions you ask when you meet someone, like what's your favourite colour and stuff like that.”

She huffed. “Boring.” I lightly slapped her in the arm and she relented, rolling her eyes. “Fine, but let's make it funny.”

It was my turn to look amused. “How?”

“Let's ask weird questions. Ones you would not ask on the first date.”

I laughed heartedly at that. “Okay, you start.” I was so excited, I felt like I had the energy of a thousand people. Being with her was refreshing. I felt like I could be myself every second of it.

She put her index on her chin. “What sort of diseases run in your family?”

I snorted. “What kind of question is that?”

“It's important, answer.” She feigned seriousness, but I knew she was trying so hard not to giggle.

I rolled my eyes. “Well, usually we are really healthy people. My Grandpa had problems with his joints though, and Grandma takes medicine for her thyroid problems. Apart from that, we are pretty good.”

“That's great, so I don't have to worry about you having an heart attack or something.”

“So you wouldn't be with me if I was sick?” I stared at her with my mouth agape. If she gave the wrong answer, I would get ready to tickle her in the stomach.

“Well, yes. But this way I know I can be more serene about your health.”

“Good answer, you actually saved yourself from my attack.” I pinched her slightly and she swatted my hand away, a playful frown on her face.

“Your turn.”

I tried to think of something funny, but I couldn't come up with anything. Instead, a different thought arouse in my head. Something that maybe I shouldn't have asked, but she wanted it to be weird, right?

“How many girls have you slept with?”

I saw her arching her eyebrow so high it almost touched her hair. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” I murmured. “I was thinking about that girl in the hotel and how you were flirting with her-”

She huffed. “Oh, please, I have more game than that. Besides, I needed her for our plan. And you,” She gently tapped my nose. “were insanely jealous. You can admit it now.”

“Okay, I was,” I rolled my eyes. “but only because she was a ruining-couple girl.”

“Whatever you say.” She chuckled. After a moment of silence, she uttered. “more than twenty.”

“What?”

“I have slept with more than twenty girls.”

That really threw me. There I was, thinking I was something special, when I really I was just one among a crowd of-

“But only two mattered.” Carmilla must have seen the frown on my face, because she started caressing my cheek. “One was Elle, she was my first serious girlfriend.”

“And the other?”

“Oh, I actually don't remember the name of the other one.” She feigned confusion, which only added fuel to my pinching fury. In the midst of our sonorous laughter, she finally said it. “Okay, I surrender.” I stopped my hand, waiting for a response. “It's you, silly.”

“Yay!” I started kissing all over her face, while she couldn't stop cackling.

I actually learned a lot about Carmilla with those rounds of questions. Her guilty pleasure was Taylor Swift (which, by the way, led to an unstoppable teasing from me), she could twist her arm in a weird way, she wanted to have two kids, she had never been in prison and she actually really watched some Harry Potter movies (I was so happy about it).

It was again my turn to ask. “What's your blood type?”

“Wow, cupcake, you really exceeded yourself with that.”

“I know, I'm getting better at this game.”

“Zero negative.”

“Oh,” I whined playfully “I'm sorry, Carmilla, I can't donate to you.”

“Don't worry, both my parents are zero negative, so they can help me in case of emergency. If the hospital is not furnished, that is.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“How do you know your parents have the same blood type?”

“One time I suffered a bad injury after an accident with my bicycle.” She showed my a big scar on her leg, which I had not noticed. “The hospital at the time was in a pretty bad situation financially and didn't have blood provision, so both my mother and father gave me their blood. In the end, the hospital was privatised and my parents became active investors.”

“So you even posses a hospital, wow.”

“Yeah, that's one of the few things I actually know about my family's business.”

I nodded understandingly. “Your turn.”

“What would you say to a threesome?”

I think my eyes bulged out immediately, because Carmilla erupted in laughter soon after asking the question.

“I'm just kidding, cupcake. I was just trying to use a very inappropriate question.”

“Well, you succeeded, ” I punched her once again.

That night was the best one I had in a long time. Sometimes I think I should have enjoyed it much more, because everything was about to change quickly. Our mystery was about to get solved.

But the process to get there involved an actual roller coaster of emotions that I wasn't ready for. Not yet. Not with the girl of my dreams draped all over me as we shared that one sized bed for the night.

 

 


	12. The game changing truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of update lately, I'm very busy.  
> I'm not really happy with this chapter but I decided to post anyway.   
> Also, If you're still reading this, thank you <3

When we woke up, it was almost noon. The room was still dark, due to the curtains being closed. The only light came from the alarm clock on the bedside table, and the space under the door.

Carmilla was snuggled close to me, my arm protectively embracing her. I could feel her breath on my neck, warm and soothing like a feather that touches the skin. In that moment, I understood what waking up next to your beloved one means, and I wanted it to happen every day.

Carmilla stirred a little, mumbling some words I didn't understand. It drew a soft giggle from me though, I couldn't grasp how she could be so badass on the outside and so cute between the sheets. Upon hearing me, she lifted her head.

“Morning sunshine.” She mumbled with that deep and sexy voice of hers. That vibrato made my heart beat faster, so that I was starting to feel a tingling sensation between my legs. How could she do that just by using her voice was beyond me.

“Morning, sleepy cat,” I traced the contour of her cheeks with my hand. “are you hungry? It's lunch time.”

“Very much.” She lifted her eyebrow knowingly, then she started kissing my jaw.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

_Well, Laura, you're screwed._

Literally.

\-----

Needless to say, we spent some more time in bed, until we decided that our stomaches needed some refill, too. So we got up and found that lunch had already been prepared by JP. Even if everything was cold (maybe we spent too much time in bed), it was delicious.

After washing the dishes, I realised I had yet to retrieve my phone, which was left uncharged the whole night. I asked JP if he could lend me a charger. So while he and Carmilla used his computer to search information about the card, I turned it on, only to find a series of missed calls by my dad and Danny. I quickly sent a message to my dad, and called her. She answered after the first ring.

“Laura, you need to come to the forensic laboratory, now!” She sounded rather alarmed.

“What happened, Danny?” I my peripheral vision I saw Carmilla and JP lifting their heads to watch me.

“Do you remember that Theodore guy? The one you asked me to keep an eye on?”

I frowned. “Yes, of course.”

“He was found dead.”

I gasped.

“And guess what the cause of death is?” Danny didn't wait for me to reply. She just said it.

“Arsenic poisoning.”

\-----

The walk to the laboratory wasn't a very pleasant one. I remembered the first time I had been there, and I started feeling nauseous. Carmilla must have sensed it, because she took my hand and asked my if I was okay. I quickly reassured her and explained what was wrong.

Overall, I kept to myself the whole time, just as she did. She was probably preoccupied as much as I was.

All I could think of was William and this poor guy. Was there a connection between the two deaths? Was it just a coincidence?

I guessed we would find out soon.

As we got to the lab, I led Carmilla to the room where I had been the first time. I knocked and a slightly flustered Danny opened. She looked so stressed, and so tired. For a moment, I felt bad for not having been there for her when she needed me. She was sure going through a hard time, with the case still ongoing and all that came from it.

I made a mental note to myself to reach out to her later.

Danny let us in, not surprised about the “guest” I had brought with me. I can't deny that Carmilla's presence comforted me in that moment. I felt like we would give each other the necessary strength to face whatever was about to come.

Inside the room, LaFontaine was also waiting for us. They had a sad smile on their face. “Hello, guys.”

I reciprocated the smile, as Carmilla introduced herself.

“Well, Laura, I'm sorry we had to meet again in these circumstances.”

“It's okay, I asked for this.” I understood what they meant. They probably remembered how I had felt the first time, and how I ran away feeling overwhelmed.

Once again sensing my discomfort, Carmilla put a hand behind my back and started massaging soothingly. I granted her a thankful smile.

“So,” Danny started talking. “Let's cut to the point. The subject's name was Theodore Spieldorf, he was found dead in his house last night. His girlfriend, who works at the shop too, found him on the floor of their bedroom when she got home from work.”

My investigative instincts kicked in. “If they worked together, why was he home before her?” I frowned.

“She told us he didn't feel very well, so he decided to go back home to rest.”

“And the hour of decease?”

LaFontaine intervened. “Presumably between 5 pm and 8 pm.” I nodded, deep in thought, as they continued. “I believe Danny has told you about the cause of death.”

“Yes, she did.” I turned to Danny. “Do you think there's any connection with-” I tried not to say his name, for Carmilla's sake. “the other case?”

“Maybe, we don't know.” Danny sighed. “Obviously, since he worked for the Karnstein's family, he has some sort of relationship with them. And since the cause of death is pretty much the same, I wouldn't rule out the possibility.”

Danny put her hands behind her back, and then I knew she was getting into her full policewoman style. “However, there are a few interesting things we found out about him lately.”

I raised my eyebrow at her as she continued. Carmilla's interest seemed to be piqued too, since she slightly tilted her head to the side, now fully listening.

“Apparently, he was involved in some drug dealing affairs.”

“What?” This time, it was Carmilla who was shocked.

“You heard well.” Danny glared at her. “He spent a lot of time in some shady local clubs that we are currently keeping an eye on. We have footage that can testify it. Despite that, we were waiting to catch him with his boss before actually arresting him. He probably was just the last ring in the chain.”

Carmilla was seething beside me, I could feel it. I even heard her murmur. “And we let that son of a bitch work for us...”

I was actually pretty surprised. I mean, he didn't look like that kind of person. Sure, he was bad for not spending time with his lovely aunt, but I never imagined he was involved in those shady matters.

“So you think that his death could be related to that?” I intervened.

“Definitely, but we still have to look into it. His girlfriend says she didn't know anything about it.”

“And you believe her?” I threw her a dubious look.

“Not for now, no.” She shook her head.

“What about the flower shop?” I knew how Danny worked, she had to think of that, too.

“We are trying to get a search warrant, but we don't have any proof that he was actually guilty of something.”

I bit my lip in deep thought. The flower shop could have been used for his traffics. But there was no apparent way to connect it to the first murder.

“Well then, now let's talk about science.” LaFontaine clapped their hands, shaking me away from my thoughts. “The cause of decease was arsenic poisoning, which causes death under 24 hours if taken in big quantities, but you already know it.” She smiled sadly at me.

“Apart from that,” They kept going. “There are no other signs of violence. No bruises, no signs of contusion: nothing. But there are signs of injection in both of his arms, which means that he effectively was a drug user.”

“Which maybe reinforces the lead of drug dealing.” I noted.

“Exactly. So, want to see the body?” LaFontaine gestured behind them, where with sheets were covering the corpse on a gurney. I hadn't even seen it, as I was so focused on my thoughts.

I suddenly felt sick, again. I must have made a disgusted face or something, because Carmilla and Danny were immediately holding me at my sides, asking me if I was okay.

I felt weak to my knees. I couldn't look at the body. I couldn't watch the eyes of death once again. I didn't want to be reminded of the cruelty of life, of the sad fate that expects us, of the pain one feels when they lose someone they love.

“I prefer not to look at it.” I croaked, my voice so feeble that I didn't even recognise it.

“It's okay, you don't have to.” Danny reassured me, holding my forearm carefully.

Then, she turned to Carmilla, on the other side of me. “Do you want to?”

I was surprised she was even asking her. Maybe she was finally accepting her complete involvement in the case, or maybe she thought Carmilla could tell her some information about the guy. Still, I didn't mind. In that moment, that little exchange calmed me a little, like they were getting how to gravitate around one another for my sake.

One on my right, and one on my left, they were both holding me, keeping me grounded and away from my worst fears. I was grateful for their presence.

Carmilla looked at me, as if waiting for my approval. I saw she was conflicted, she probably thought that seeing the body would be disrespectful to me. But she still wanted to look at the person who had served for her family, and wanted answers, just like me.

“You can look if you want.” I coaxed her.

“She's gonna be fine, I've got her.” Danny promised her.

I think Danny realised how much Carmilla and I cared for each other. She wouldn't have reassured Carmilla if she didn't. I was glad she had not said anything wrong about it.

Carmilla nodded, before moving to the back of the room with LaFontaine. In the meantime, Danny accompanied me to a chair and helped me sit.

“I'm gonna get you a glass of water, okay?” She waited for me to nod and moved behind me.

I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself, as I scanned my surroundings. I avoided looking at the opposite side of the room, where Carmilla and LaFontaine where whispering. I saw a series of files on the large table beside me, so I took a look at them to distract myself.

At first view, they were all about the case in question, some analysis maybe. Thank god there weren't any pictures.

I took one file in my hand, where I saw some information about the subject.

**Name: Theodore Spieldorf**

**Age: –**

There were other things I didn't understand, like g _as chromatography–mass spectrometry_ or stuff like that. I wasn't really that interested, though, I didn't care about the chemicals in his system.

What really caught my eye on the table was another set of papers, which was named: William Karnstein.

I started browsing through it, until I found a page which looked exactly like the one I had just seen.

**Name: William Karnstein**

**Age: 21 (in the year of decease)**

Exactly in the middle of the page another piece of information made me stop, as I felt my breath caught up in my throat. 

**Blood type: B+**

How was it possible?

Carmilla had clearly said her parents blood type was 0 negative, the same as her. How could William be B positive?

“Is everything okay?” I heard Danny's voice upon me. She was handing me a cup of water, for which I was grateful, because it was exactly what I needed in that moment.

My hand was shaking lightly, and, at that point, I didn't kn o w if it was because of my little moment of  dizziness before, or because of what I had just seen.

Carmilla and LaFontaine came back from the opposite side of the room and approached me, both with a worried look on their faces.

Before they could say anything, I  blurted. “Carmilla, didn't you say that your parent's blood type was  0 negative?”

She frowned at my question. “Yes, why?”

I showed her the file, pointing to the part I wanted her to see. She stared at it in confusion.

“LaFontaine,” I began. “how do people inherit their blood type?”

“Well, it depends on the parent's blood type. A and B are the dominant allele, and 0 is the recessive one. When a trait is **dominant,** only one allele is required for the trait to be observed. A dominant allele will mask a recessive allele, if present.”

Luckily, I remembered some of biology classes I had taken in school, so I knew what they were talking about, more or less.  “ Okay, so if both your parents are 0 negative, then you necessarily have to be 0 negative, right?”

“Yes, correct.”

I swallowed, as I looked at Carmilla. She still didn't seem to catch up with what I was thinking, probably because she didn't know much about biology.

Still looking at her, I asked again. “So, to be sure, two  0 negative cannot give birth to a B positive or something?”

LaFontainte let out a quiet chuckle. “No, Laura, unless one of them is B positive, which is a dominant trait.”

Carmilla frowned at first, then I saw the change in her facial expression. I could literally see the wheels turning in her head.

She blanched.

“There has to be a mistake.” She uttered a bitter laugh. “My brother can't be B positive.” She pointed at the page I was holding.

“Well,” LaFontaine confirmed. “it looks like he is. My machinery is never wrong.”

Carmilla leaned herself on the table, blinking away her emotions. I was at her side in a moment, rubbing circles on her arm.

“What does this mean?” Her eyes searched mine, pleading to receive an answer. I couldn't give it to her, though, at least not the one she was expecting. Not the one the comforted her.

“I'm sorry.” I only managed to mumble.

“What's going on?” Danny finally entered the conversation.

“Carmilla's parents' blood type is 0 for both of them, while William's is B positive.”

The realisation hit Danny and LaFontaine too. They looked at one another, the second seeming to confirm the hypothesis we all had in mind.

“I have to talk to my mother.” Carmilla suddenly stood, clenching her fists.

“No way!” Danny moved in front of her. “Now that we have this information, we can't let you ruin the investigation by telling her!”

“I'm not going to tell her about the case!” Carmilla raised her voice. “I just want to have some answers. I deserve them!”

With that, Carmilla headed for the door, once again stopped by Danny. “It's dangerous, don't you understand?” She shouted. “If you mother is involved in the assassination, you will be a threat to her!”

“I don't care!” Carmilla snarled. “Now let me go, you stupid cop.”

“Don't make me arrest you for insulting a public official.”

“Bite me, orange!”

“Stop!” I finally shouted. “Danny, let me talk with Carmilla for a second.”

“But, Lau-”

“No but! Carmilla, come with me.” I took her hand as I brought her outside the lab. Then I faced her.

“Danny is right, it is too dangerous to-”

“Don't you understand, Laura?” Carmilla vented. “I need to talk to her. I need to know what's going on in my life. The one I believed to be my family maybe it isn't after all. Maybe we are just a bunch of people building our relationships on a series of lies! I have to find what's beyond the surface, Laura, and now I'm closer than I've ever been.”

I rested my forehead against hers and sighed. She needed my approval, I knew she did. But how could I refuse when all she needed in that moment was some closure?

“Are you going to be careful?” I murmured.

“As always.” She breathed against my mouth.

“Okay then.”

I kissed her, making sure to communicate how much I cared for her.

When I detached, I started caressing her cheeks with my hands. “Call me later, okay?”

“Promise, cupcake.” She smiled lightly, and with another single peck she said her goodbye.

While I watched her walk away, I hoped with all my heart that she would be safe, despite the bad feeling that was currently setting in my stomach.

\-----

Carmilla thrust open the door of her mother's office not even waiting for a reply from her. She was literally seeing red. “We need to talk!”

Lilita Morgan blessed her daughter with a shocked look, surprised at the manners so far away from the ones she had taught her. “Carmilla Karnstein, how dare you barge into my office with that kind of behaviour!”

“I don't care, mother!” Carmilla was sure that the whole staff could hear her, but she didn't care. “I want answers, and I want them now!”

Her mother turned to the side, where Mrs. Perry sported a look of equal bewilderment. “Please, Lola, leave me and my daughter alone.” She addressed her with a softer voice.

The housekeeper nodded and got out, closing the door behind her.

Lilita comfortably sat on her leather chair behind her big office table, while Carmilla was standing on the other side. A barrier which separated them physically, but could as well simbolise the distance between the two, never actually filled.

“Who is Will, mother?”

“What do you mean who is Will?” The older woman couldn't understand the other's antics.

“I mean,” Carmilla clenched her fist, the throbbing vein on her neck visible. “I know he's not my brother, so who is he?”

The woman looked slightly taken aback for a second, before recoiling to the serious, cold, expression that defined her. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Yes, you do.” Carmilla leaned her fists on the table. “You better start talking mother, before I tell everything to the police. You wouldn't want to be suspected for his murder, would you?”

Her mother didn't know how she had found out everything, so Carmilla decided to play with it. She knew her mother would spill the beans if she was faced with a possible accusation. Her reputation would not have handled it.

Lilita slowly raised to her feet, snarling at her daughter. “You insolent child! I've been taking care of you for your entire life, yet you come here to direct such accusations at me!”

Carmilla let out a bitter laugh. “Oh, I see that's your way to avoid confrontation.” She took some steps around the table, getting closer to her mother. “You rub things in my face, so that I have to bend before you. You know what, mother, I'm so sick of it! I'm sick of the lies, of the games you play behind our backs, and of the obligations you impose us!”

For the first time in her life, Lilita Morgan was at loss of words. No one had ever talked to her like that, not even her own daughter, who was supposed to respect her and follow the footsteps of her career.

Carmilla was livid. “I have tried to make you proud, mother, but all you can do is criticise and belittle me. Never in your life you've had a nice word for me, nor for Mattie.” Tears started to fill her eyes, and she started blinking them away. No, she wouldn't die in front of her mother. “The only one who seemed to make you happy was Will, and yet you managed to ruin it by killing him!”

SLAP!

Carmilla found herself staring at the wall on her right, with a sore cheek keeping her silent. Her mother had never hit her, not even in the worst situation they had found themselves into.

The two women had surpassed a limit, and they knew they couldn't come back from it.

“Maybe I'm not the best mother, I know,” Lilita murmured, for the first time showing sadness in her voice. “but I've done nothing but provide you with the best since you all were born. As for William, he had an inclination for business, so can you blame me for praising his accomplishments?”

Carmilla slowly turned to her, this time her voice was barely a whisper. “You're still avoiding the point, mother.”

Lilita sighed. “I didn't kill him, if that's what you are asking. To be honest, I'm hurt that my own daughter would suggest such a thing...”

“Then explain why the person who I thought was my brother isn't your son.”

“He is my son.” The woman furrowed her brows, showing confusion.

“Stop lying, mother!” Carmilla once again raised her voice, she had had enough of her.

The two looked at one another for several seconds, both challenging the other. Two fierce beasts, struggling to win a battle of dominance.

None of them relented.

“Fine,” Carmilla clenched her jaw. “I'm going to tell everyone that Will isn't your son, and then you will have to deal with it.” With that, she stormed off towards the door.

Lilita's eyes flashed with the memory of that night, and panic settled in her stomach. “Carmilla Karnstein, don't you dare do this to your own blood!”

“Bite me, mother!”

“Fine, I'll tell you everything!”

Just as she was about to open the door, Carmilla stopped. She turned slowly “Go on, then.”

“Sit.”

The two women occupied two armchairs, facing one another.

The older woman sucked in a long breath. “William is my son, and he is your brother, you can be sure of that.” She paused. “What you don't know is that you different fathers...”

Carmilla opened her mouth to reply, but her mother stopped her with a hand gesture.

“His father was John Vordenberg.”

Carmilla's eyes almost bulged out of her orbits. John Vordenberg, the archenemy of her family; the one who was trying to destroy her own family business; the one everybody hated.

“You mean _that_ John Vordenberg?”

“Yes, Carmilla.” Her mother looked mortified and she could understand why. Despite that, she continued. “It was a very stressful period for me and your father. He was never at home, and never had time to dedicate himself to me. Until I found out that he was cheating on me.”

She swallowed, blinking away her emotions. Carmilla had never seen her mother look so weak.

“I had to punish him, he was dishonoring me and my name. So, in an act of impulse, I decided to sleep with the person he hated the most.” She started fiddling with her ring. “At the time, I was a very different person, Carmilla. I was immature, and I didn't think of the consequences of my actions. Only, I could not escape from them, and I got the proof when I found out I was pregnant.”

Carmilla felt suffocated. Her heart was full of emotions. “what happened then?”

“John and I decided to keep it a secret, we couldn't risk creating a scandal that would shame both of our families. So, in the end, nobody knows it.”

Carmilla furrowed her brows in confusion. “But how did you do it? I mean, John couldn't be so stupid as to fall for your revenge games.”

“The truth is,” Lilita looked away. “John and I have history. I'm not getting into detail, but I can tell you there were mutual feelings between me and him.”

“And Will? Did he know about this?”

“Yes.”

Carmilla felt her shoulders getting heavy. “But how did...?”

“I don't know how he found out. But one night he came to me shouting about it, and I had to reveal everything to him.”

The younger woman was deep in thought for a moment, before everything hit her like a wave does with the shore.

“Oh my god!” She trembled. “Will was about to marry his own sister!” Carmilla put her hand on her mouth, not bothering anymore to stop the tears running from her eyes.

She couldn't do it anymore. The room was getting more and more suffocating, she had to get out of there to clear her head.

She stood up abruptly, and headed for the door.

“Wait, Carmilla!” She said to her daughter's back. “You can't tell anyone about this!”

With a bitter laugh, Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Don't worry mother, wouldn't want to stain the sacred reputation of this family.”

“You better not...”

Carmilla couldn't bring herself to reply anymore, she opened the door and got out. She chose to take the deep corridors that led to the back of the house, where the second exit was.

When she finally got outside, she noticed it was already dark. She let the soft wind caress her cheeks, helping her cool off from the heated exchange she had just had.

Her mother revelations changed everything.

She thought that finding the truth would make her feel better, but it all actually depressed her. Would she have to tell Laura about everything? After this, was her mother still the number one suspect in the-

Suddenly, strong arms encircled her. She tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by a hand holding something to her mouth. Struggling was useless, as the person attacking her seemed to be stronger. A peculiar smell filled her nose: she knew she should have held her breath, but it was too late.

And then everything went black.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: jjthegreatblr


End file.
